Race Against Time
by LadyCizzle
Summary: Her world is ruled by War. To fix it she must go back in time and stop the event that created her desolate future. To succeed she's gonna need the help of her parents. Her father a wanted criminal and mother government agent who currently hate each other. It's gonna be hard but she has what it takes to win, as long as she is careful not to erase her existence from the timeline.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** Hi AOS'ers. I know, that's not a real name you guys call yourselves but I thought it was nice. Anyways I'm new to the fandom. Not knew to fanfiction, just new to the fanfiction that is AOS. And when I say new I mean in reality I've only watched a handful of shows but for some reason the fanfiction caputures my attention better than the show does. Don't know if that makes me a poser but hey, I'm just being honest (Andre 3000 reference inserted here). I am also very intrigued by the character that is Grant Ward. Seriously, he is like the Regina of this show. For those of you who watch Once Upon a Time you know exactly what I'm talking about. They pretty much have the same background. Abused by family, manipulated by an outside source, imprisoned for their sins, and seeking for redemption only to keep getting knocked back down. That's why I'm addicted to Redemption Ward fics because I keep hoping he get it. So much so in fact that I have started writing my own, well two to start off with. That's why I'm posting this first one, because I want to see if people respond well to it. If they do I will happily continuing writing and posting more and if not, I'm probably still do it anyway. I'm wired like that. I realize that this author's not is getting super long so I really should end it. However, I would like to point out that this is unbeta'd so if there is any one out there who would like to take on the challenge that is my grammar P.M me and let me know. Otherwise it's my and my hands. Now, to the disclaimer

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **A Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter One  
**

Year - 2033

She was tired. Her entire body ached, she could barely breath, and all she wanted to do was sleep. But she couldn't. No, she had a job to do and only a small window to complete her mission. Pushing her dark hair back, she continued up the stairs.

Finally she entered the room to find the man she had been looking for. The ground rumbled beneath her as she stumbled inside.

"Harry," she hissed as she grabbed the wall. The young man turned at the sound of his name. He immediately rushed to her side and pulled her to the middle of the room.

"Finally," he said as she struggled to stand. "I was afraid you wouldn't make it."

"Wild horses couldn't keep me away," she replied with heavy breathes as she finally found her footing. "It was touch and go for a minute but I made it."

"Purists."

"Five if them," she grunted. "Tried to grab me, fought them off but in don't know for how long."

"Are you okay," asked Harry concerned.

"I'll be fine, once I take the shot."

Nodding, he ran to the broken bookcase and pulled out a black bag. He quickly opened it and retrieved a small vile and needle. Harry frowned, shaking his head as he ran back to her side. "There's one dose left," he said sadly, as he prepared the medicine.

"It doesn't matter," she sighed painfully. "It's not like I can come back from this."

"Are you sure this is something you need to do?"

"Either way I'm dead. At least this way my death can mean something. Maybe even change the world as we know it," she added reassuringly before grabbing the needle and jabbing it into her thigh. She let out a quiet hiss as she released the medicine into her body.

Harry looked at her, forlorn look in his blue eyes as he watched his friend gasp loudly before removing the needle with a flick of her wrist. "Better."

She nodded. "Getting there."

Suddenly a loud blast could be heard coming from the bottom floor if the building followed by footsteps. The duo knew it was only a matter if time before they were caught.

"You need to go now," Harry replied forcefully as he grabbed the black bag once more. Reaching inside he pulled out various objects including a small dart gun and thrust them in her hands just as another loud bang rattled the building. "Now," he reiterated.

"Okay," she said, nodding in agreement as she stuffed the items in her pockets and holstered the gun. "I know what I have to do but I'm scared."

"Why?"

"'Cause you won't be there," she whispered tentatively as she reached out and grabbed his hand.

"You shouldn't be scared. You are the strongest person I know. You can do this E."

She shook her head. "What if I fail? What if my going back makes the future worse?"

Harry gently palmed her face in his hands. "The world is already at its worst. You are the only one who can make it better." He pulled her close and pressed their lips together. "Besides your the product of two people with the biggest hearts and very persistent attitudes. There's nothing you can't do."

She instantly responded with vigor, wrapping her arms around him and pulling him as close as possible. If this were to be the last kiss shared between them it would be the best kiss they could share. Regrettably, they pulled apart resting their foreheads together. "I'm going to miss you," she replied softly as her eyes began to water and tears threatened to fall.

"I'm going to miss you too," whispered Harry, kissing her forehead while his thumbs wiped away the fallen tears. "But hopefully we'll see each other again in much better future."

"I hope so."

"I know so."

The building shook again signaling that the enemy was near. Time was no longer on their side and action was necessary. With a nod, Harry raised on hand. Instantly the hand began emitting a bluish white light.

E smiled sadly as she grabbed the hand emitting the light. The light began moving from Harry's hand and into hers. Suddenly her entire body began to glow, including her eyes. As it flowed from Harry to E the light grew, swirling around like a tornado until the contents of the room began to shake.

"I love you!" shouted Harry over the whirling tornado, his blonde hair blowing from the wind. "Never forget that."

"I won't," she cried back, the tears flowing heavily down her cheeks. "I promise I won't."

All of a sudden the door exploded, splinters flying everywhere as five men burst into the room weapons drawn. They immediately began firing but their bullets had no affect on Harry or E as the blue light grew even brighter. It grew so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes or risk being blinded by the bright light.

Then it was if the light exploded as sounds of lighting crackling filled the room. The men dove for cover afraid of what might happen while Harry's body plummeted to the ground. His last thoughts were of E with hopes that she made it safely. The whole world was counting on her to succeed.

The last thing she saw before being swept away were attackers ducking and Harry falling to the ground. Her heart ached and she wanted nothing more than to reach out and save him. But she couldn't. They both knew that sacrifices would have to be made for the greater good and that's exactly what Harry had done. Sacrificed himself to give her the power to save mankind. He was trusting her to fix the broken world and she would not let him down.

Soon, the light disappeared and she suddenly felt like she was falling. After what seemed like forever, she felt her body connect with something solid, like a floor. She tried to open her eyes but her entire head was ringing. Lifting an arm, she threw her arm over her eyes and breathed in and out slowly. It wasn't long after she fell that she heard alarms sound and heavy footsteps cascading into the room. Finally she felt good enough to move.

* * *

She rose slowly, opening her eyes to see that she was surrounded. In front of her stood an older gentleman. On one side stood an older women of Asian decent and the other side a younger woman who could pass for a relative. Behind them, a short curly hair man, another young woman and young man. They were all armed, guns drawn and pointed directly at her. She didn't care. She only had eyes for one person in the group.

No one spoke. They all stared at her as if she'd fallen out of the sky, which she had, and she couldn't stop staring at the person she had come back for. Eventually the calm was over and the man standing in front of everyone spoke.

"Who are you and where did you come from?"

Taking a deep breath, she straightened her stance and calmly answered. "My name is E and I'm from the future."

* * *

So, what do you think. I know the chapter's short but it's only the bigger. I promise longer chapters will come if that's what the people want. And yes, this will be Grant Ward Redemption with Skyeward thrown into the mix because I'm the author and I can writer what I want. Yay Yay. Seriously if you guys like it don't be afraid to leave me comments, even if they are to tell how much you hate this fic. Those always make me laugh and I love to laugh. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hi AOS'ers. I'm back, just like I said I would be. I am having a blast writing this fic and I'm glad that people are actually digging it. Seriously I am just thrilled to bits about all the love being thrown my way. You guys rock to the nth degree of infinity (not sure if that's a real thing but what hey, my world I can do whatever I want) Anyways enough with my blabbing, you probably would like to read chapter two now.

But first, this fic is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If there is anyone who wants the challenge of beta'ing then feel free to email me. Incentive, you get to read the chapters first before anyone else. Disclaimer time.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

E watched as the group gasped at her revelation. A few of them eyes narrowed in disbelief while the others stared at her with wonder in their eyes. It was the young Asian woman who spoke first.

"Really, the future," she scoffed, lowering her gun slightly. "You expect us to believe that."

"I don't expect you to believe anything," E replied with a smirk. "But I'm telling you the truth. I'm from the future and I'm here to save it." The curly hair man in back opened his mouth to speak but E interrupted before he could. "Before I answer any more questions could one of you tell me the date."

"July 13rd, 2015," was the young woman in back response, her British accent wavering slightly.

"I'm five months early," E whispered, looking down.

"Five months early for what," asked the older Asian woman.

E's head snapped up. She hadn't intended for anyone to hear her but obviously someone had. Before she could answer, the man in front lowered his weapon to his side. E was confused by the action. "Why did you do that?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Lower you gun."

"First it's not a gun it's an ICER and secondly, if you wanted to harm us you would have done it by now."

"So you believe me?"

"That you're from the future?" he asked before shrugging. "If you say that you are who am I to say that you're not. If Gods and aliens are real then why can't time travel be. Oh the name's Agent Coulson by the way," he said with a small smile.

"Well Agent Coulson I really am from the future," stated E firmly, nodding her head.

The man in the back started scratching his head with the tip of his ICER. "Someone in the future actually built a time machine."

E couldn't help but roll her eyes at him. "What is this, an HG Wells novel," she scoffed. "Time machines aren't real."

"But you just said-"

"I said I was from the future," she huffed, rolling her eyes again. "I never said I arrived here by time machine, just travel."

"She's got you there Lance," snickered the young woman standing in front while 'Lance' glared at her from behind.

"Then how did you get to the year 2015 from-"

"2033."

"2033 then?" asked the young man with curly hair, his Scottish accent surprisingly curious.

E smiled softly. "A friend, who I cared deeply for, had a gift and he used that gift to get me here."

"And why are you here?" asked the older woman who accusing glare or weapon never wavered.

"To save the future. In my time I have never known peace. The world, it burns as fires rage from all aspects of life. Everyone is a target. There are no sides, only war among us all."

"What happened? Why is the world at war?" asked the Scottish man.

"For the same reason wars always begin. The death of an innocent," E replied, her voice thick and heavy.

"So someone is murdered and a war breaks out," the man called Lance said. "Who is this person and why do they matter so much?"

"Does it matter. They died and as a result the world was destroyed. I am here to prevent that from happening again."

The British woman had lowered her gun as well and moved closer to the front. "But you said you were six months early. Why didn't you go back to the day of the murder instead of today?" she asked.

E could only shrug. "Since the power to travel through time is not my gift I did not have ability to control where I landed. I guess I overshot it a bit."

Lance smirked. "I don't know if you can call six months a bit. What do you plan on doing?"

"Whatever it takes to fix the past."

By now everyone except the Asian woman had lowered their weapons slightly the longer she talked. After a few seconds Agent Coulson crossed his arms. "Okay, lets say we believe you," he said with a resigned sigh. "How are we supposed to help you change the future?"

"Oh, I don't need your help." They all looked at her, confusion on their faces as she took a step forward. "In fact I don't need help from any of you except for her. Skye," she finished, pointing at the hacker.

At the use of Skye's name weapons were drawn again and fear filled their eyes. "How do you know her name?" asked Agent Coulson huskily.

"Me," stuttered Skye nervously. "What can I do?"

"Change," replied E as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black disk. Just as she suspected the older Asian woman didn't waste any time firing her weapon at her. E, used to fighting off attackers easily dodged the attack and threw the disk onto the floor. Green light shot out of the disk and into the people standing in front of it. Seconds later they were completely immobilized. She grabbed the disk from the floor and pocketed it, not wanting to leave it behind.

* * *

Knowing she didn't have much time she moved towards Skye. E reached into her pocket again, this time pulling out a small needle. Sticking the agent in the arm, she waited as the body began to slump from it's upright position. Looking down at her hands, she closed her eyes briefly and opened them again to see them glowing a pale green color. Satisfied, she lifted Skye with ease over her shoulder and made her way out of the building.

E was surprised to see that she wasn't in a building, instead, she was in a rather airplane currently parked on an airstrip. Luckily for her there was an S.U.V parked close by. Shaking her free hand, she closed her eyes and opened them to see them glowing a dark blue. She touched the car and immediately the doors unlocked. She put Skye in the backseat, making sure her hands were cuffed before closing the door and climbing in the driver's side. While her hands were still glowing, she touched the ignition and the car instantly started. Then she touched the dashboard. "Disable all GPS and or tracking devices." When the car hummed in agreement she smiled and began driving away.

Twenty minutes later the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D regained the ability to move only to discover that both E and Skye were nowhere to be found on the plane. Moments later they discovered the SUV had disappeared as well with no way of tracking its whereabouts. The only thing they did know, however, was that Skye was lost to them, again.

* * *

Chapter Two is a wrap. Tell me what you think and if you want you can leave a review. If not I won't be mad, just disappointed ;-). Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Hi I'm back. I wasn't going to post until later on this week but since my day (afternoon, evening, night) was free I thought why not do it today and get it over with. So, that's exactly what I'm doing. Aren't you guys super duper happy. Ah come on, not even a little bit. Of course you are. Anyways just like always I want to thank every one who has reviewed this story and given me words of encouragement. You all really make happy and that includes all the lovely folks who have favorited and followed. It feels my heart with pride when my email inbox is flooding with automatic emails from . As stated in the first chapter this fic has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If there is anyone who wants the challenge of beta'ing then feel free to email me. Incentive, you get to read the chapters first before anyone else.

But first, I would like to dedicate this chapter to **JuicyJams** who sent me a lovely PM inviting me to visit her hate-free forum for AOS. As someone who occasional dabbles in fics of the 'slash' kind I know what it's like to have your favorite OTP hated on for the simple fact that it's not canon or real enough. This is fanfiction and people who post are able to write how they want or wish the show would be. So **JuicyJams** this chapter is for you and for all of those people who don't know about her forum go check it out. You might enjoy it. Now I think it's disclaimer time.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

* * *

The first things Skye noticed when she awoke that she was in a moving vehicle and her hands were bound behind her back. "Not again," she whined as she softly banged her head against the window. Opening her eyes she wasn't surprised to see E behind the wheel of the more than likely stolen SUV.

E turned to give Skye a once over before returning her eyes on the road ahead. She had been driving for three hours in total silence and wasn't ready for it to be over.

"Well, aren't you gonna say anything?" asked Skye bitterly as she glared at the woman. "Seriously you're gonna give me the silent treatment." She waited for a response but didn't receive one. So she simply closed her eyes and rested her head against the window."

"Are you okay?" asked E after five minutes of silence.

"Ah she speaks," Skye replied sarcastically. "And to answer your question I was kidnapped, again so no, I am not okay."

E sighed regretfully as she smiled softly at Skye through the rear-view mirror. "If it's any consolation I didn't want to kidnap you. Honestly I didn't."

Skye stared, her eyes narrow. "Then why did you?"

E shrugged. "It was the best plan I could come up with given the amount of time I have to change the future."

"Yeah, you said that before. You came back to change the future and you need me to do it. Why?"

"Because you're the only one who can. Well," she continued still smiling softly. "You're not the only one but you are the biggest piece of the puzzle."

"So you know me then?"

"Yes."

"That means you know what I can do?" Skye asked with an air of confidence in her voice. She began planning a way to use her powers to get her out of her current predicament.

"Yes, but before you think about creating an earthquake you should know that the handcuffs are special. If an Inhuman tries to use their powers the handcuffs react by sending a high voltage electric current into the body of the Inhuman. It will kill you in a matter of seconds," E stated, glaring at Skye as if daring the Inhuman to use her powers.

Skye didn't know what to do. She didn't know if anything E was saying was true but she wasn't dumb enough to risk it. She didn't want to die. Skye had resolved to simply keeping quiet when a though struck her. "What about my team?" Skye asked slightly panicked. She was so caught up with questions about her kidnapping that she momentarily forgot about the safety of her friends/family. "Are they okay?"

"Yes," sighed E, the smile slipping into a frown. "I didn't harm them. I just froze them."

"Froze them."

"That device has the power to immobilize a target by freezing the molecules in their body. A temporary stasis of sorts," explained E as her and Skye shared a look in the mirror again.

"It wears off right?"

"Yes," E nodding, smiling once more. "After twenty minutes the affects wear off and no harm is done to the target unless otherwise inflicted."

"Good," she mumbled, staring out the window. "That's good."

"Like I said before I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm just trying to help."

Skye frowned. "You can help me by telling me where we're going."

"We're going to meet an old friend?"

"An old friend. You're eighteen years from the future," scoffed Skye, rolling her eyes. "What old friends do you have?"

"I never said they were mine."

Skye watched as E's smile turned into a sly grin and for a second her heart fluttered. She didn't know why but in that moment E seemed very familiar leaving Skye to wonder just exactly how did they know each other in the future.

* * *

Three hours later she finally reached her destination. Knowing that the SUV would draw suspicion, E had no choice but to abandon the car. She then sedated Skye, this time with a mild dose, before beginning the twenty-five minute trek to her finally destination which was a small house. The windows were boarded up and tall grass surrounded the house. To an outsiders the house appeared deserted but she knew better. Lying Skye on the ground, she unlocked the door and both her and Skye went inside. She went into the kitchen, grabbed a chair, and sat an unconscious Skye in it before handcuffing her hands together once more. Then she hid.

Grant Ward sat alone at the bar of the only bar in the town he currently resided in. It was a small town, not to many people to notice who he was but enough people to hide among them. Here Grant Ward didn't exist. Those who knew him well enough to speak knew him as Jason Thomas, a drifter who didn't say much to any body. He had been in the town for almost two months and hadn't been found or recognized by any of the people who wanted him dead.

"Another one for you Mr. Thomas," the grey haired bartender asked as he wiped the counter a few seats away.

"No," answered Grant, shaking his head as he lifted his drink. "Still on this one."

"Well if you need anything else just like me know."

"Thanks Jack I will," Grant said, smiling as he took another small sip. The cold amber liquid burned his throat as he swallowed but he welcomed the pain. It was reminder that after everything he had gone through he was still alive. Most days Grant needed that because without it he knew he would have given up long ago.

Sighing, he quickly gulped down the rest of his drink and threw a few bills on the counter. It was time for him to head home.

Fifteen minutes later Grant parked into the makeshift shed that he had built and opened the door to his boarded up home. He stopped momentarily when he saw something that surprised him.

"Skye," he called out as he took a few tentatively steps forward. The woman was unconscious, handcuffed, and sitting in one of his chairs. Someone had not only managed to kidnap Skye but they found out where he lived. He knew he was in danger.

Slowly he reached into the inside seam of his pants and pulled out his gun. However, it was too late. A small prick on the side of his neck had Grant's body swaying as he tried to grab onto anything to lighten his fall. The last thing he saw was a young girl standing over him, staring somberly at him with eyes he swear he'd seen before. A few seconds later Grant's entire world became black.

* * *

And down goes chapter three. I know it was short and I wish it was longer but I love cliffhangers and this just screamed stop to me. Maybe if my week goes well I post again later on down the line. Hope you liked this chapter and if you did you can leave a review as always. Also just a side trivia does anyone know where I got the idea for immobilizer gadget from the future. Hint: Based off a television show. First person to guess gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Until next time

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello. Yes, I know I just posted chapter three a few days ago but I have a few chapters written up so I decided to post another chapter tonight. Besides, it's weekend. You wouldn't want to read another chapter of this awesome story. You're words, not mine. Well, some are mine but don't act like you're not thinking. Anyways I want to thank everyone who has read this story and actually like it. I'm glad that all this hard work is not in vain. Really, you guys make me deliciously happy. Once again this story is not beta'd so all mistakes all my own. If you find any you can let me know, however, I cannot promise I will actually change it. I can be pretty lazy.

But first, at the end of chapter three I challenged someone to guess what television show I based E's device off of. Only one person guessed but sadly Doctor Who was not the right answer. The correct answer was Charmed, more importantly Piper's power to freeze time. Still, I will dedicate this chapter to **Kyle** **Buchanan** for being brave enough to guess. Also because I love Doctor Who. The preview for season nine, oh my god. Okay that's enough about me time to go to the disclaimer.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

* * *

Original Timeline

August 16th, 2015.

Skye sighed heavily as she finished rereading her report that needed to be given to director Coulson later on that evening. The matter involved a vigilante who had yet to be determined friend or foe. For the past three weeks several Hydra bases had been destroyed. Each time an lone masked man would infiltrate the facilities, take out ever Hydra agent, and then proceed to secure all weapons and technology. If there were prisoners, they would be helped by receiving a cellphone with Coulson's number directly to be informed as to what happened. The masked man left behind no evidence and upon entering would disable all camera feeds. Interviewing the witnesses varied. Some stated that the man was built like the Hulk while others suggested he had a slimmer frame. They could never agree on height, eye color, or the sound of his voice. But they said that it was a man and he acted alone.

"Hey Skye."

Skye looked up to see Lance Hunter, ex-mercenary turned agent standing in the door of her bunk an old radio in his hand. "What's that?" she asked before shaking her head. "No, stupid question because I know what that is. Better question why do you have it?"

"I have it because it belonged to Hydra prisoner Elijah Cole and he says there's something inside that might help us identify who infiltrated the base," was Lance's answer as he came inside the room.

"Really, what?"

Lance put the radio down and picked up the small black object that was resting on top. "A camera," he grinned and handed it to Skye. "Transmitting at such a low frequency that it wouldn't be detected by anyone who wanted camera access. Cole said he placed the camera in the radio a few days ago because he was worried that the vigilante would strike his base next. He was right."

"Well did you get anything from it?"

"Tried but the camera isn't the best quality so I was hoping you'd have better luck."

"I'm on it."

"Good. I already told Coulson so he'll probably be calling you so for an update."

"Got it," mumbled Skye, already hard at work. Hunter was right, no matter how much she cleared the resolution it wasn't enough to identify the masked assailant but it was enough to clearly watch the events that transpired. Sitting on the bed, computer in lap she watched the masked man and Cole fight in the latter man's office. Cole was fighting technique was good but it was nothing compared to that of the masked man. He was effectively blocking every punch with ease and was able to put Cole down in under a minute. He then tied Cole up before he walked over to the computer and stuck in a flash-drive.

"What are you doing?" she whispered as she watched blueprints flash onto the screen along with several other documents all with the Hydra logo. Pausing the computer, she enhanced what she could and soon realized that the blueprints being downloaded were not of the current Hydra facility but another. Skye also knew the next target the masked man would hit next. Finally, her team had a lead and it wouldn't be long before the man's identity would be confirmed.

* * *

Four days later the attacked happened. After Skye's discover, the team set up camp near the base. Without being detected Skye was able to access one camera feed and would immediately be alerted when the time came. The team wouldn't be there at the exact moment the man appeared but they were close enough to catch him in the act. Ten minutes after the alarm sounded May, Coulson, Hunter, and Skye were entering the base ready for action.

Alarm bells rung throughout the facility as the team of four slowly made their way inside. They weren't surprised to find several Hydra agents already unconscious and bound. As they followed the path of the main hallway they discovered that the end broke off into four separate corridors leaving them no choice but to split up.

As Skye made her way down the hall she came across several unconscious agents and hoped that they would stay that way until they were transported to a cell. ICER raised she cleared the second room of the corridor and made her way to the third and final room. Suddenly she was hit from behind, her ICER sliding across the floor as fell to the ground. She turned to find the vigilante standing behind her. His face was covered except for his eyes and a small patched that appeared to be ripped so part of his mouth showed. Skye could easily tell that he was frowning at her but he didn't say anything.

He moved again but this time she was prepared, kicking his legs out from underneath him causing him to fall on his back. Skye stood up and made a move for the ICER but a swift kick to the side made her stumble. She turned, punching the man in the face which he countered by kicking at her legs again. This time she was prepared, grabbing his leg and twisting it. He fell to the ground again but not before kicking her in the stomach. Skye fell to the ground, writhing in pain when she noticed her ICER was right next to her. She grabbed it, prepared to fire when she realized that the man was already gone. Groaning she pushed herself up and began running in the only direction he could have gone.

He wasn't there. In fact by the time she had met with the rest of her team she was the only one that had the pleasure of fighting him. The others found more unconscious agents but that was all. The man they had come to find had disappeared into the shadows once more.

* * *

"Maybe he downloaded another set of blueprints," suggested Hunter as the last batch of agents were carted away. "Could set up another trap?"

"No," Coulson replied, shaking his head. "Whoever this guy is he's smart. He's not gonna risk taking down another base after almost getting caught."

"Sir remind me again why we're chasing after a man who's helping us take down Hydra," Jemma asked somewhat confused. "You think you'd be happy for the help."

"I would be Simmons if I knew exactly why he was doing this," sighed Philip. "He could be doing this to help us or-"

"Or he could be looking for something through Hydra that would destroy us all," finished May, folding her arms across her chest. "We can't be to careful."

"No good deed goes unpunished," said Skye as she hobbled over to the team. Her body was sore from the fight and all she wanted was a hot shower to alleviate her aches and pains. But the shower would have to wait because she had work to do.

Later on that evening, when everyone else had gone to bed Skye pulled out her laptop. She hadn't informed the rest of the team but during her battle with the masked man she was able to slip a tracker onto the bottom of his shoe. She had done so quickly she'd doubted if he noticed. And if he hadn't it would only be a matter of time before she would find him. After a few taps on her keyboard a map popped up and a blinking red dot appeared on the screen.

"Gotcha," smirked Skye as she closed her computer. The Bus was currently parked on a airstrip a few states away but if she pushed it she could make it there by morning. She sneaked out of the plane and into one of the cars. It was time to bring in the masked man.

* * *

To many hours later to count, Skye arrived at the location after driving all night. It was a small house in the middle of nowhere with a small wooden garage a few feet away. The windows were boarded and the grass surrounding it was high. To bystander it would seem as if the house was inhabited but Skye's tracker told her otherwise. Either he was in that house or she'd been set up. She was ready to find out.

She picked the lock to the front door and quietly let herself inside. The living room appeared to be empty and so did the kitchen next to it. Inching closer to the hallway she could hear water from the shower running and steam seeping underneath the door. The person she'd been looking was otherwise engaged so she had no choice but to wait.

A few minuted later the shower turned off and Skye walked back into the living room. ICER raised she waited for the person to enter the living room. Seconds later she got her wish and almost dropped her weapon from shock at the sight of the man standing in front of her wearing only a towel. It seemed that she wasn't the only one surprised

"Skye," the man gasped as stared at her brows raised and mouth open.

"Ward." she stuttered back. "You've got to be kidding me."

* * *

So surprise. I bet you totally didn't see me going back to the past but I did. If anyone is confused what you just read takes place in the original future, the one E is trying to change. I hope anyone didn't get confused. And yes, ever few chapters I will switch back to the original time line so be prepared. Thank everyone for reading and if you liked what you read leave me a review. Until next time.

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hello all, it is I, Ladycizzle, and I am here with another update. I know I should pace myself but I've never been the type of author to just hoard chapters and not publish them. I believe that if I post regularly then I will continue writing regularly. So far I have eleven chapters already written so you can probably expect at least two chapters a week. I mean, if that's alright with you readers because I can also scale back (laughs evilly). Well enough of this I just want to say thanks to all the people reading this story. It feels really nice to have an inbox full of compliments in my email instead of the usual boring spam messages I'm sent. You guys are the best.

But first, this fic is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If there is anyone who wants the challenge of beta'ing then feel free to email me. Incentive, you get to read the chapters first before anyone else. Disclaimer time.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

* * *

Grant came to with a gasp as he tried to stand up but found himself unable too.

"It's about time Sleeping Beauty," was Skye's catty comment as she watched Ward awaken and tried to get out of the chair. "For a moment there I thought she did the world a favor by getting rid of you for good. To bad I was wrong."

Grant didn't even bother letting the comment effect him, too busy planning a way to get out of the handcuffs and finding the person responsible. "What's going on Skye? What are you doing here."

Skye shrugged. "Beats me. I don't know why I'm here. I was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, again," grunted Grant as he struggled with the cuffs. "What's with you and kidnappings."

"I don't know you tell me," she snapped, glaring angrily at the ex-agent. "Since you've kidnapped me not once but twice since I've known you."

"Good times."

"Yes," smirked Skye deviously. "I seem to recall the last time I left you with four bullets in your body. How's that working out for you."

"Still alive as you can see and currently handcuffed," he said, throwing her a playful grin.

"Are you two done?"

Their heads snapped forward and their eyes landed on the girl that had been able to take both agents out. She was sitting in a chair of her own eating a sandwich. She took another bite and swallowed the mouthful barely even chewing before she let out a satisfying moan.

Grant opened his mouth to say something ridiculously smart but paused for a second when she took another bite from her sandwich. "Are you eating my food?" is what he ended up growling at the teenage girl.

Skye's mouth dropped open. "Seriously," she jeered at the man who was currently sending death glares to the young girl for the wrong reasons. "That's what you're upset about. The fact that she made a sandwich."

"She's using my bread. I baked that bread specifically for my enjoyment only," he hissed, still glaring at the girl who was eating her sandwich with gusto.

If it was possible Skye's mouth dropped open even further. "You bake bread," she asked incredulously. "Since when."

Grant shrugged, slightly embarrassed by the topic being discussed. "You learn to do a lot of things when you have time on your hands and a price on your head," he mumbled, staring everywhere but at Skye.

Skye snorted loudly. "I can't believe you bake your own bread."

"It's delicious by the way," E complimented after swallowing the last of her sandwich. "Sorry for eating your food but the last few hours have been hell on my appetite. I was starved."

"Who are you?" growled Grant as he turned his glare back the young girl who attacked him.

"My name's E."

"What kind of a name is E?"

"It's not my real name, just a nickname."

Grant snapped. "Well then what's your real name."

E smirked. "Can't tell you that yet. Might change too many things in the future."

"Future. What-"

"Oh by the way this is E and she's from the year 2033," interjected Skye with a sly smile. "Apparently something bad happens in the next five months that sends the world into total chaos and she has come back to stop it."

* * *

For a fraction of a second Grant wondered whether or not the pair was joking. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am," answered E, nodding her head enthusiastically. "I'm from the future."

Not really having any other choice Grant sighed and conceded. "Still doesn't explain why you're here."

"Because I need your help."

"My help," chuckled Grant, shaking his head. "Nobody wants my help. Why didn't you just go to S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I did, to get Skye and then I brought her to here because I don't need S.H.I.E.L.D's help. I need yours," said E adamantly.

Grant shook his head again. "I'm sorry but I'm not in the business of saving people anymore. Just not my thing."

"Hate to break it to you Ward but you were loyal to Hydra and they were never in the business of saving people," mocked Skye, glaring at Ward.

"For the last time I wasn't loyal to Hydra," snapped Grant at the same time E growled

"He wasn't loyal to Hydra."

Both Grant and Skye turned to see E's eyes glaring angrily at Skye, her chest heaving rapidly. She tore her gaze away from Skye, stood up, and started to pace behind her chair.

* * *

While Skye stared at E as if the young woman had grown a second head Grant couldn't stop staring at E's face. He remembered his last thought before he passed out. There was something about the girl's eyes that seemed familiar, as if he'd seen them somewhere before. A few moments later it suddenly clicked and he knew why.

"No," he tried whispering but it was loud enough for E to hear and stop pacing. "That's impossible."

"Impossible. What's impossible?" asked Skye, looking back an forth between the ex-agent and E. "Ward."

"I don't believe it," Grant continued, ignoring Skye and focusing solely on E. "You've got to kidding me."

E's breath hitched as her body trembled under Grant's intense gaze. She looked into his eyes and she could instantly tell that he had connected the dots. Grant had put the pieces together and ascertained the truth. Even if it wasn't the entire truth it was enough to thwart her plans to save the future. She had to do something. "Grant-"

"We need to talk."

"Okay," she sighed defeated. "But not in front of Skye."

"Kitchen. We can talk in the kitchen."

"Okay, just let me get the key."

"Oh no need," smirked Grant as he stood up and the handcuffs plummeted to the floor.

E stared at Grant dumbfounded by what he had done. "How long have you been free."

"About five minutes," Grant answered, rubbing his wrists. "Needed to know what you wanted first before taking you out."

"Glad you didn't take me out," grinned E as she crossed her arms.

Grant grinned back. "You should be."

"Um, hello. I'm still handcuffed," barked Skye at the two free people in the room.

"And you'll stay that way until we finish our talk in the kitchen," stated Grant as he began walking towards the kitchen, E right behind him.

"Well isn't this just peachy," murmured Skye as she watched them walk away.

* * *

Once in the kitchen Grant pulled out a chair and gestured for E to sit down. The young woman complied, sitting down while Grant leaned against the counter with his arms folded.

"Grant I-"

"No, you don't talk I talk," Grant said sternly, waving a hand to cut her off. "The only thing I want you to do is nod yes or no to my questions. Okay."

 _Nod_

"Okay so you're really from the future, year 2033?"

 _Nod_

"And in six months something terrible happens. Something so bad that you came back to stop it."

 _Nod_

"It something that involves Skye directly?"

 _Nod_

"And you came back to save her?"

 _Nod_

"And last but not least, are you Skye's daughter."

E gave Grant one final nod and released a shaky breath. "Yes, yes I am."

Grant let out a deep breath and ran his hand over his face. "Okay, okay so you're Skye's daughter from the future."

"Yep. How did you figure it out?"

"I could say it was the fact that you went to S.H.I.E.L.D but only to obtain Skye so obviously you two have a connection in the future. But the real reason I know, it's your eyes. I don't know how or why she hasn't noticed it yet but you have your mother's eyes."

"My mom always said that. She said that I had her eyes but my father's smile. She liked it when I smiled," she said smiling.

Grant tried his best to return the smile but he found it hard. Speaking with Skye's daughter made him realize that the only woman he ever had ever loved had a child with someone else. "Was Skye happy with your dad?" he asked nervously, looking down at his hands.

E shrugged shyly. "I don't know," she said timidly. "I never met him."

Grant head snapped up. "He abandoned Skye when she was pregnant with you," he seethed angrily, hands balling into a fist.

"No, well not in the way you're thinking. He died before I was born, about a month into her pregnancy. Skye never had a chance to tell him about me."

"Oh," Grant said, all traces of anger gone in that second. "Sorry for your lost."

"Thank you. It sucks, to grow up without a dad but my mom said he was a good person who would have been an amazing dad. I'd like to think he would have loved me."

"He would. I barely know you but I know for a fact he would," he said smiling as he reached out to ruffle the girls hair, wanting nothing more than to comfort the young girl.

"Thanks," she smiled, fixing her hair. They two smiled at each other and once again E found her breath hitching and her body trembling. She had tried her best to hold the truth in but she couldn't do it any longer. Before she knew it she was speaking again. "Hey Grant there's something else you should know, about me," she began apprehensively as she played with her fingernails.

"What?"

"My real name."

"And what's your real name?" he asked inquisitively, leaning back against the counter.

"My name." Mustering all the courage she had, she stood up and walked over to Grant until they were standing face to face. Inhaling deeply, she was silent for a few moments before she spoke. "My name is Elizabeth Rose Ward," she said, voice trembling as she waited patiently for a response.

The words hit him like a freight train. Grant's legs wobbled and he had lean heavily against the counter to keep himself upright. His eyes never left Elizabeth's face, traveling from her eyes down to her mouth. She gave him a tentative smile and that's when he saw it. Elizabeth did indeed have his smile. He didn't know why he hadn't noticed it before but now that he had he felt like a fool for not seeing it. Finally, after what felt like hours he opened his mouth and let the words come tumbling out. "I should have asked for that second drink."

* * *

Please tell me you saw that coming. Of course you did because you readers are super smart and I'm completely obvious. However, if you did not see it coming I would strongly advise you to pretend that you did. I do it all the time when I totally spaz. Thanks for reading, leave a review if you want to let me know if you found it awesome as well. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** I'm baaackkkk. Totally pretend I said that in a creepy voice. I know you've missed but fear not for I am here to bring you another chapter fresh off the computer I know, you guys have been feigning for this chapter and I will do whatever it takes to keep you guys happy. I would like to take the time out to thank all you readers and reviewers who are reading this story. You guys are awesome and I am thankful for you. I'm going to let you go read now but first I need to remind everyone that this fic has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Now, disclaimer time:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

* * *

It took a few seconds for Grant to find his balance as he walked over to one of the kitchen cabinets. Reaching inside he pulled out a bottle of bourbon and a glass. He didn't waste any time opening the bottle and pouring himself a glass. He downed it instantly.

"Are you okay?"

"One second," replied Grant as he refilled his glass and gulped it down so fast he didn't even feel the burn. "Okay, I'm good," he hissed, closing the bottle. "You're my daughter."

"Yes."

"With Skye. You're my daughter with Skye."

Elizabeth nodded again. "Yup on both accounts."

"How?"

"You see when a man and a woman have sex-"

Grant threw his daughter 'still can't believe I have a daughter' a glare. "I know how it happens," he grumbled "I meant how did we even manage to be around each other long enough to have," he paused suddenly finding himself unable to say certain words around Elizabeth. "Do that?" he finished.

Shrugging, Elizabeth sighed. "I don't know. My mom never went into full details about it. She just always said that you were a different man when you two got together. She'd that you changed. You were good."

"Back there, you said I wasn't Hydra. Did she tell you about my past?"

"Yeah, most of it."

"What did she tell you?"

"She told me about your parents, and your brother Christian. She also told me about John Garrett, what he had done to you. How he brainwashed you into thinking you owed him for saving you."

"He didn't brainwash me. He-"

"He kidnapped a child, abused him, and left him alone without any human contact for five years. He conditioned you into believing no one else wanted or needed you. He was your sole connection to the outside world," she replied, voice hard and cold. "He gave you nothing and took away everything. He was Frankenstein and you were the creation of a madman. You never stood a chance at being normal."

Grant's gaze shifted towards the floor. "I don't know what to say," he said timidly.

Elizabeth shrugged. "You don't have to say anything. I understand that he was special to you for a long time and it's easy to try and find excuses for what he did. Fortunately for me I don't owe him anything."

A few seconds passed and neither of them said anything. "What are we going to do about Skye?" Grant finally asked, nodding towards the living area where the SHIELD agent was currently being held. "We can't keep holding her here. Someone might come looking for her."

"Don't worry I was careful. I promise no one will be able to follow me to this place."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded reassuringly. "Positive."

"Good," Grant replied, nodding his head as well. "Still we have to do something about Skye. The longer we leave her tied up the angrier she'll become. She does have powers you know."

Elizabeth released a heavy sigh. "I know, you're right but I can't let her go. Not yet."

"Well then you're going to have to convince her to stay. And the only way you can do that is by telling her the truth."

"Everything," she asked shyly, biting her bottom lip.

"What you're comfortable with," amended Grant as he gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. It didn't get rid of the nervous look on her face. "Look," he sighed, moving closer so that they were side by side. "I don't know how time travel works but you came back here for a reason and you won't be able to fix the future if you don't explain what that reason is."

"What if I make it worse."

Grant shrugged nonchalantly. "If the future was so bad that you had to travel back in time to change it I doubt you can make things worse."

"I could erase myself from the time-line so that I was never born," she retorted with a smirk. Grant appeared unamused. "Fine," she grumbled. "I'll tell her the truth but not everything. She's already gonna have a tough time believing I'm her child much less the fact that you're my dad. I'm not trying to give her a heart attack."

"You don't suppose you could leave the part about me being your father out of the conversation do you?" asked Grant hopefully, eyes pleading.

She grinned mischievously as she slapped him on the back. "Nope, not a chance Pops," she said as she walked out of the kitchen.

His lips curled into a small smile but he still managed to roll his eyes. "I thought so," he replied and followed her out.

* * *

"It's about time," grumbled Skye when the pair walked back into the living room. They had been gone longer than she had expected and she had no idea what they were discussing. "What were you guys in there talking about anyway."

"We were discussing my true identity," explain Elizabeth.

"Oh and that is."

"I decided to tell you the truth. Not all of it but enough so that you'll start to trust me."

"For this truth session do I get to be released from these handcuffs?" asked Skye, her smile optimistic.

"Not yet," Elizabeth replied sadly, shaking her head. "But I promise I will release you from the handcuffs after I've finished explaining myself. But first, you have to promise me that you won't freak out when I tell you truth."

Grant snorted. "She's going to freak out."

"Shut up Ward," snapped Skye before shaking her head at Elizabeth. "And I promise, I will not freak out."

"Are you sure."

"Yes, I'm sure."

Sharing a look with Grant, Elizabeth exhaled a couple of times before finally speaking. "Okay," she began. "I wasn't lying when I said I needed your help because I do. But the reason I need your help specifically is because I'm...your daughter."

Skye's face fell. "My what now?"

"Your daughter," repeated Elizabeth slowly. "You are my mother and I am your daughter."

"Okay," Skye said, her voice shaky and a tad higher than it was normally. But she remained true to her word and didn't freak out. Externally. No, she kept any and all thoughts to herself for the time being. "Because that's not bad, not entirely upsetting to learn that I have a daughter. Is that all?"

"No," Elizabeth replied, releasing another shaky breath. "I brought you here, to Grant because I also needed the help of my father to complete my mission."

"Excuse me."

"Grant is my father and that makes you two my parents," finished Elizabeth with a nervous smile. "Oh, and my name is Elizabeth Rose Ward. Now I'm done."

Elizabeth and Grant held their breath, patiently waiting for a response from Skye when all of a sudden the entire room starting to shake.

"What did you say?" growled Skye as objects started falling down, crashing to the floor while the ground continued to tremble.

Even as Grant's house was slowly being destroyed he turned to Elizabeth and smirked. "I told you so."

* * *

Now Skye knows that she and Grant have a baby. Well more like a teenager but they both now. Next chapter will be in the original timeline so be prepared for the confrontation between them. I want to thank everyone for reading and if you want, leave a review and tell me how you really feel. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Hello you wonder readers. I am here to bring you another glorious chapter of this story. I know you've been waiting and I decided that you have waited long enough. Was actually going to post this chapter yesterday but I baked chocolate chip cookies instead. Damn you cravings. Anyways this is better late than never in my opinion so I know it won't be too bad. Mucho amor goes out to my fabulous readers for all the kind words you give to me. You guys are awesome and without you I would be sad. You have no idea how happy you make me. Also would like to remind everyone that this is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. A reviewer recently pointed out that I don't also use question marks when I should which I was completely thankful for and double, no triple checked, this chapter to make sure it was good. **Also, at the bottom I have written a special P.S message that will contain S2 finale spoilers. So, if you haven't seen it or would not like to be spoiled, don't read it. Seriously, read at your own risk.** Now go, read but the disclaimer is first:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

* * *

Original Time-line

August 21h, 2015

"What are you doing here?" Grant asked suspiciously.

Skye snorted. "I can't believe it. It's you. You're the one taking down the Hydra bases."

A look of fear flashed briefly before disappearing. "I don't know what you're talking about," he answered calmly, crossing his arms.

Skye rolled her eyes as she lowered her ICER. "You know for an ex-spy you're a terrible liar," she said with a glare. "You didn't use to be this bad."

"Skye-"

"Please, stop with the dumb blond act I know it was you. I have the bruises to prove it."

Grant thought about denying Skye's claims once more but finally relented. He let out a sigh. "What do you want Skye?"

"Oh, so now you admit it," smirked Skye tauntingly.

Grant shrugged. "Not like I can't. You're here, obviously you know the truth."

"I do and now I'd like to know why?"

"Why what?"

"Why you're taking out Hydra bases?"

Grant smiled slyly. "Would you believe me if I said I was bored?"

"Nope," she scoffed, shaking her head.

"Then I got nothing," shrugged Grant as he leaned against the wall.

"Oh come off it Ward, what's your angle?"

"I don't have an angle."

Skye hissed, raising her ICER again. She didn't trust Ward and needed to be on her guard. "Of course you do. You're a murderous bastard, you have an angle. One that I need to figure out and tell Coulson," she spat hotly.

His face tensed, his glare hardened, and he remained silent for a few seconds. "Look," he said, his voice stern. "I don't care what you think. I'm going to get dressed." He started to push himself off the wall and move when Skye spoke.

"Don't move," commanded Skye, gun pointed.

Grant turned to her and frowned. "Shouldn't you wait until my back is turned so you can shoot me in it? That's your M.O right?" he said hurtfully.

She flinched slightly but her stance didn't waver. "You can't still be upset about that?"

"You're damn right I am," he yelled, slamming his hand against the wall so hard it shook. His face flushed as his breathing became slightly erratic from his elevating heartbeat. He could feel his control slipping away with each word he spoke. "I was trying to help you, like you wanted, like you asked and what do you do when my back is turned. You shot me. Not once, not twice, but four times. Bit much if you ask me but hey, I'm still alive so I guess I can't complain."

"Are you sure because it sounds like complaining to me?"

"What do you want Skye?" he asked through clenched teeth.

Skye refused to back down. "I told you what I want," she said frowning. "Why are you attacking Hydra bases? Are you looking for something, a weapon to use against S.H.I.E.L.D?"

"You know Skye not everything I do is about you or S.H.I.E.L.D. This, this is about me and how Hydra destroyed my life."

"You choose Hydra."

This time his response was more controlled. "How many time do I have to tell you I was never loyal to Hydra? I was loyal to Garrett," his voice dangerously low as he spoke. "He saved my life and I owed him for that."

Skye's laugh was full of resentment. "Yeah, and while you were busy being loyal to Garrett who was being loyal to you?"

Grant gave her a half-shrug and shook his head. "I don't need loyalty. Not from you, not from S.H.I.E.L.D, not from anyone. I survived this long on my own and I will continue to do so."

"Ward-"

"You know what, I'm tired of explaining myself to you. I've told you the truth, what I've been through and it didn't matter. Coulson didn't try to help, none of you did. All you did was pass blame and share judgment but that's okay because I'm stronger now for it. I now know that the only person I can and will ever be able to depend is me. I'm taking down Hydra bases because they need to be destroyed. Main reason, only reason. I go in alone and I get the job done."

"For a moment there you sounded like the old Ward and he was the worst version of you."

"He was the truth," Grant replied honestly. He waited a moment before continuing. "Are we done here because I really would like to get dressed?"

Skye suddenly remembered that she had been talking to Ward this whole time while he was in just a towel. She gave him a quick once over before shaking her head. "I need to bring you in Ward."

"What for?" laughed Grant. "Doesn't S.H.I.E.L.D have better things to worry about than me? What about those Inhumans that keep popping up everywhere? Shouldn't you be containing them?"

"They're not your problem."

"You're right, they're not they're yours so why don't you go find someone else to irritate and leave me the hell alone. I mean it Skye, leave. And please, for both our sake, don't come back."

Skye stood there, unable to decide which path she should take. She could shoot Ward, call May, and have him taken in. After all the things he had done, people he'd hurt and killed, he didn't deserve to be free. But he was right. S.H.I.E.L.D had to much on there hands at the moment with the Inhumans and Hydra still lurking about. If Ward remained free he could continue his work, taking down Hydra and letting S.H.I.E.L.D reap the rewards. The latter option was win win for both parties. Finally she came to a decision, lowered her ICER, and gave Ward a nod before turning around and walking out the door.

* * *

Grant fell against the wall as he released a trembling breath. For a brief moment he thought that Skye was going to shoot him and turn him over to S.H.I.E.L.D. She was an agent now. It was her job to bring in criminals but she had choose to leave and let him be. He could only imagine why she had done that but for whatever the reason he was grateful. The sound of his door slamming brought him back to reality and face to face with a very enraged Skye.

"No, don't think so," she hissed as she stood in the very same spot from seconds earlier. "We're not done."

Grant started to worry that Skye had changed her mind about arresting him but saw that she didn't have the ICER in her hand. "Skye what-"

"You're right."

Now Grant was really starting to worry. "About what?" he asked bewildered.

"We didn't try to help you," continued Skye gloomily. "Once we found out the truth we did nothing to help you, to try and see if you were redeemable. Instead we gave you to your brother as payment, the same brother who abused you when you were younger. And then you did help me but in return I shot you, however, not for the reasons you think."

Grant scoffed. "You wanted me dead," he said bitterly.

"Maybe a part of me did," Skye shrugged as she answered him with honesty. "But the real reason I shot you was to protect you. I didn't know what I was getting myself into and I didn't want anyone getting hurt because of it. And you should happy because if you had followed me you would be dead, like Trip. He's dead because he tried to help me," she finished somberly.

"That wasn't your fault."

"No, it wasn't but it doesn't make the guilt go away."

"Skye-" Grant tried but was immediately interrupted.

"You said once that someday I would understand," Skye reminded him, nodding her head vigorously. "You were right, I do. Not to long ago I was asked to choose a side and I chose wrong. And because of it a lot of good people died. That's on me but unlike you I had people there to help me see my wrong before it was too late."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because you will die. Hydra cannot be taken down by just one person. One day you will be caught and you will be killed. I don't want you to die. I thought I did but I realized I don't."

His expression hardened. "I can take care of myself," he growled menacingly.

"I know you can but you shouldn't do this alone."

"What, you're gonna leave S.H.I.E.L.D to help me take down Hydra?" He laughed at the thought.

Skye shook her head and smiled softly. "No, because you're gonna stop."

"Excuse me?"

"You're gonna stop," repeated Skye, shaking her head. "No more one man teams into dangerous Hydra facilities. From now on you have information on a current Hydra location you email it to me and S.H.I.E.L.D will take care of it," she finished sharply.

"You can't be serious?" balked Grant, eyes wide and mouth open in disbelief.

"I mean it Ward. I will not have your death on my conscious."

The pair stared at each, neither saying a word until Grant exploded and banged his hand against the wall. "Dammit Skye," he hissed, rubbing a hand over his face. "You don't get to do this. You don't get to pretend to care about me in order for me to do your bidding. Those days are over," he spat angrily.

But Skye wasn't deterred. "I'm not pretending to care, I do care," she answered him calmly. "I care about your life and you're wasting it on this stupid vendetta. You're free now Ward to be the person you always wanted to be. Don't be stupid and throw your chance at having a real life away."

"And what happens Skye if I don't listen? You gonna tell Coulson you found me?" he asked playfully.

"No. I will track your ass down and bring you in myself."

Grant couldn't help but scoff at the threat. "And exactly what would that accomplish?"

"Nothing," she shrugged casually. "Except for the fact you will be in a place where I can keep tabs on you twenty-four seven. Think about that."

* * *

He watched her leave again and wondered if she would be back a third time. After a few minutes he realized that Skye had truly gone this time and he was finally alone. Grant didn't know how to contemplate the conversation that had just taken place. He didn't believe that Skye cared as much as she stated but it was possible that she harbored another feeling for him besides hate. Still, she'd threatened to turn him in under the guise that it was to protect him, this time from himself. Grant had no doubt in his mind that Skye would carry out her threat if he tried to take down another Hydra base alone. If he was unable to do the work that he planned what else would he do with his time instead.

Grant quickly got dressed, putting the clothes he'd previously had on in a separate bag for later disposal. He still wasn't sure how Skye was able to find him but he was certain that she had placed a tracking device on him during their fight. He couldn't take any chances. He also had to get rid of the car he had in the shed, unsure whether or not that had a tracking device on it as well. Grant then decided that it was time to move, his safe-house no longer safe for the time being. It was also time to come up with another plan of attack.

* * *

How was it. You have no idea how hard it is to write two time lines at the same time. I want to show the original relationship of Grant and Skye that lead to getting together and having Elizabeth along with the altered time line with Elizabeth so that means everything has to add up accordingly. I have no one to blame but myself, well I guess I could blame my muse but she might flood my thoughts with another fic that I will be desperate to write. No, I'll take all the blame. Well now that you've read don't be afraid to tell me what you think. I look forward to all the reviews I receive. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle

* * *

P.S to all those who are wondering this fic and My Brother's Keeper follows the events of the season 2 finale, all of them. Jemma is out of the Kree rock, won't explain how because I really don't feel like making anything up. Also Coulson is now rocking a prosthetic, mechanical arm. For any of you who watched the show Fringe and remember Nina Sharp his hand is just like hers and he wears a skin like glove over it so it looks real.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Hello my darlings. It is Sunday, which means I have to post a new chapter today if I want to keep my 'will post at least twice a week' promise I made a few chapters ago. I thought about posting yesterday but Netflix and Bob's Burgers don't mix. It's so easy to get lost in the show that soon time becomes relative. Much thanks to my wonderful readers. I know I don't respond to your reviews like other authors but just know that each review is special to me and fully appreciated. Just a reminder that this fic is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If there is someone who would like to take the job as my beta let me know and it can be yours, for a very low price of free. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

* * *

"Skye I need you to calm down," Elizabeth hissed as the ground continued to shake underneath them. So far she saw objects slide to the ground and dishes break in the kitchen. She knew that if she couldn't get her mother to stop S.H.I.E.L.D would be able to find them.

"Skye stop," Grant tried to intervene but found himself being flung across the room and into the opposite wall.

Elizabeth growled at the sight of her injured father and decided it was time to act. "Fine, I'll stop it myself." Closing her eyes, she raised both hands and shook them. Opening her eyes, she found her hands were glowing orange. Smiling, she kept them raised and concentrated on the task. As she concentrated, her hands began to glow brighter and in returned the shaking began to slow. Soon the ground was no longer shaking. She looked to see that Grant was now on his feet, rubbing his more than likely bruised head while Skye was staring at her in astonishment.

Skye whispered. "How did you do that?"

"I used my power to counteract your power."

"You have powers too?"

Skye tried not to roll her eyes but failed. "Duh Ward she is my daughter which makes her Inhuman too."

"So nice of you to realize that instead of trying to kill us."

"I wasn't trying to kill you, I was just shocked. It's not everyday you meet your daughter from the future who was apparently fathered by the man you currently hate."

"You know what they say, there's a thin line between love and hate."

"You missy better be quiet or I will ground you before you are even born," snapped Skye, yanking against the cuffs.

Elizabeth took the hint and pulled the key from her pocket to free Skye. "Sorry."

Skye stood up and released a blissful moan as she stretched her body. "About time," she whispered as she rubbed her irritated wrist. While she was rubbing her wrists Skye's eyes suddenly widened and she turned to face her daughter. "Wait a minute I thought you said that these handcuffs wouldn't allow me to use my powers?"

Elizabeth gulped before smiling sheepishly. "I lied."

Skye glared at Elizabeth. "So you not only kidnapped me but lied to me as well?" She then turned her attention to Ward and smirking. "What do you know Ward she just might be your daughter."

Grant smiled deviously. "I'll take that as a compliment."

"And there is no might about it," added Elizabeth. "He's my father. Unless future you lied to me."

"I didn't lie to you. I'm the good one in this relationship."

"Ah, we don't have a relationship," corrected Grant as he began to place his belongings back where they were.

Skye scowled. "Well obviously we do in the future if we have a child together."

"We don't have a relationship in the future either."

"What is that supposed to mean? Did you run out on me when you found out I was pregnant?" asked Skye bitterly as she growled at the father of her future baby.

Before he knew it the words were coming out of his mouth. "Kinda hard to run out on somebody when you're dead," he snapped and them hissed.

Skye inhaled deeply, a suddenly feeling queasy at the thought of Grant dying in the near future. She didn't like it. "You're dead?"

Elizabeth sighed unhappily, glaring at her father. "Thanks a lot dad."

Grant winced. "Sorry."

* * *

Now that Skye was free she opted to leave the chair and sit on the comfortable looking sofa instead while Grant sat across from her. "So you're dead?" she finally gathered the courage to say after minutes of silence.

Grant shrugged. "Apparently."

"Do you know how?"

"No."

"Do you know when?" asked Skye.

"Sometime before Elizabeth was born," was Grant's reply as he shook his head. "That's all she told me. You should be pleased."

Skye glowered at the comment and threw one of the decorative pillows at his head. He caught it with ease. "Why would I be pleased? Because you're dead. God Ward I know right now you're not my favorite person but you must do something in the future that changes my mind if we have a child together," she argued.

"How do you know Elizabeth isn't a product of a one night stand?" countered Grant with a smirk. "Maybe we had sex to get it out of our systems and once we did it was over?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Even if that was the case it still doesn't mean I want you dead."

"You wanted me dead in the temple or do you not remember the four bullets you put in my back."

"Ward," hissed Skye, nodding her head at Elizabeth while glaring at the father of her future child.

Elizabeth waved her hand dismissively. "Don't worry, I already know everything that happened that day. Mom told me," she explained nonchalantly.

Before the silence had another chance to set in Grant stood up and clapped his hands together. "So, who's hungry?" he asked.

Skye glared at him again. "Are you serious?"

"Look," sighed Grant. "I've had a long day and all I wanted to do was come home and have a nice meal. So, is anyone else hungry besides me?"

Elizabeth immediately stood. "I could eat. Time travel takes a lot out of you," she smirked.

"I guess I could eat," huffed Skye, standing up as well. "I did skip breakfast."

"Good. I'll go get started."

"You're cooking?"

Grant stared at her with narrow eyes. "Yeah, is that a problem?"

Skye quickly shook her head. "No, it's just I've never seen you cook."

"Well I do and I'm pretty good at it."

"His grandmother taught him," interjected Elizabeth with a smile.

Grant couldn't contain his smile. "Yeah she did. How did you know?"

"You told Skye and she told me. She knew how important your grandmother was to you. That's why she gave me her name."

Skye replied. "Elizabeth."

Nodding, Grant smiled. "Some of my best memories are of me spending the summers with her before she got sick."

"Can you tell me about her?"

Grant nodded, relishing at the idea of spending time with his future daughter. "Yeah. You can help me with dinner if you want."

"I'd like that."

"Me too."

"Well, we should probably get started. The lasagna won't make itself," giggled Elizabeth, smiling.

They walked into the kitchen, arm in arm leaving Skye in the living room alone. She was unsure if she should follow but after five minutes of what seemed like infectious laughter Skye decided to follow as well.

* * *

Skye scraped any remnants of food off her plate with her fork and eagerly stuffed it into her mouth. Once she was satisfied, she pushed the plate away and leaned back in her chair. "Oh my God Ward, that was like the best lasagna I've ever eaten," she said blissfully.

Grant his head. "Ah I've made better. My grandmother used to make it using homemade pasta. If I had the time I would have done the same."

"Pasta, completely from scratch. Your grandmother sounds amazing," smiled Skye dreamily.

"She was a remarkable woman," Grant said with a bright smile. "Gramzy had a lake house and we would spend two weeks there, Thomas and I before my sister was born. She would take us fishing, cook us anything we wanted, and each night we would have cookies and cocoa every night in front of the fireplace. And if we were really good she would read to us but only the classics and only in French. She loved speaking in French."

Skye snorted. "The classics, in French. You may have the rest of the world fooled but I'm not. Underneath that BAMF exterior you're nothing but a giant nerd," she smirked playfully.

Grant frowned. "There's nothing wrong with reading the classics."

"No but in French. That takes dorkiness to a whole new level."

"Like you're one to judge Ms. Hacktivist," counter Grant with a scoff.

"That just means I'm a geek, not a nerd."

"What's the difference?"

"If you have to ask then you're definitely a nerd."

Elizabeth smiled as she watched her parents banter back and forth. For a brief moment she let herself imagine what her life would have been like if both of her parents were alive and together.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Skye suddenly, interrupting Elizabeth's dream.

"Nothing," replied Elizabeth, shaking her head. "Just wondering if this is what going up with the two of you would have been like. Playfully arguments of who's the nerdiest."

"Ward."

"Skye." They spoke simultaneously, glaring at each other while Elizabeth simply laughed at their antics.

"You guys are ridiculous."

"I wonder where she gets her mouth from?" grumbled Grant as he stood up and began collecting the dishes.

"Duh, obviously me," Skye smirked, rolling her eyes.

"Don't worry Dad, vous m'avez transmis votre amour de la lecture," she said with a smile.

"Tu parles français?" Grant asked curiously.

"J'en connais assez pour comprendre ce que disent les gens...donc oui je parle français," Elizabeth cheekily replied as she stood up to help her father clear the table.

He grinned widened and the pair carried the dishes to the sink.

Skye just sat at the table, listening to the duo conversing in French only and sighed. "I'm surrounded by nerds," she whined as she banged her head against the table. "Nerds."

* * *

After dinner and clean up the trio was back in the living room. Skye and Elizabeth were seated next to each while Grant stood on the other side of the coffee table. "Okay it's time we get down to business," he said clapping his hands together. "You Elizabeth are going to tell us what we need to know to change your future. Starting now."

Back on the base

"Fitz tell me you have something."

Fitz looked up at his boss and grimly shook his head. It had been hours since their base had not only been infiltrated but Skye was taken. The moment had happened so fast that they were not able to stop it. One minute they were watching the young girl, listening as she spoke, then the next thing they knew twenty minutes had gone by. Everyone was still standing in their exact spot except for Skye and the mysterious E person.

Coulson sighed unhappily as he started to pace again. They had tried everything to find their missing agent. One of the SUV's had been taken as well but the GPS had been disabled and so had Skye's cellphone. It was as if she had disappeared into thin air. "Are you sure?"

"Yes sir. Everything has been disabled and there's no trace of her anywhere," Fitz replied sadly.

He sighed again. "Just...keep looking and let me know if you find anything." Coulson didn't wait for the engineer to respond as he made his way to his office. He walked in to find Melinda standing next to his desk, a stoic expression on her face. "Nothing yet," he replied before she could ask.

"Where do you think they could be?" she asked.

"Honestly. I have no idea."

"Hydra?"

Coulson shook his head as he took a seat. "No. I don't think she took Skye to hurt her. She looked desperate but not murderous."

"You believe she's still alive?"

"I'd like to think I would know if she wasn't," he replied sadly.

Her eyes narrowed. "You don't think-"

"That this has something to do with Ward," finished Coulson with a sigh. He knew what Melinda was thinking because he too had the same thoughts in the beginning. Now, he wasn't so sure the ex-agent had something to do with Skye's disappearance. "Having other people do his dirty work isn't really Ward's style," Coulson answered with a sigh. "No, this is something else entirely I'm sure of it."

"Sir, if I may-"

"Please."

Melinda exhaled deeply before slipping into the chair in front of Coulson's desk. "I don't know why but there was something about E that seemed very familiar," she said with a slight frown. "I can't put my finger on precisely what it is but it's there."

"Maybe when Skye's back we can ask her about it?"

Melinda shook her head. "Not maybe sir, when. When Skye gets back," she corrected him.

Looking up, Coulson gave Melinda the first smile he had since Skye's abduction. "Yeah, when," he replied suddenly full of hope that Skye would be found and brought back to them.

* * *

Elizabeth sat in front of her parents, hands in her lap as she tried to find the right way to tell them the truth. She wanted to give them the information but at the same time she didn't want to do anything to jeopardize her chance of being born. "I don't really know where to start?"

"The beginning is a nice place," suggested Skye.

"But I don't know exactly what I can say without changing the future to much."

Grant frowned. "Isn't that what you want, a changed future?"

"Yeah but not at the expense of my own birth, which I'm sure I screwed that up royally."

"No you...well maybe – probably-" Grant replied with uncertainty.

Elizabeth chuckled. "Gee thanks for the vote of confidence."

Skye sighed. "Just tell us about your future."

Elizabeth nodded. "It all happens five months from now."

"What happens in five months?"

"There's a man, Dr. Franklin Jones and he is responsible for the death of a man. His death will lead to the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D and spark a war," Elizabeth explained grimly.

Both Skye and Grant looked at her in shock. "Someone actually destroys S.H.I.E.L.D?" huffed Grant.

"This doctor, is he Hydra?" asked Skye.

"No, he's not Hydra," Elizabeth shook her head. "He destroys Hydra too."

Skye took a seat next to Elizabeth and sighed. "So both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra are destroyed. How exactly was he able to do that?"

"We're not sure but we think he might be gifted."

"We?"

Elizabeth smiled. "I was part of a group of Inhuman resistance fighters. With the destruction of S.H.I.E.L.D there was no one around to protect the secret of the Inhumans. Some humans accepted us but most – the Government got involved and wanted to lock us away but the Inhumans fought back. The Inhumans were too strong so the Government made an alliance with an alien planet to help contain the Inhumans but it wasn't enough and soon the Earth was at war with not only ourselves but an intergalactic war as well."

"That's horrible," whispered Skye, shaking her head.

"I don't understand," Grant replied, pacing. "Who is this Dr. Jones and how does the death of one man jump-start a civil war?"

"I wish I could answer your first question but I can't because as of right now Dr. Franklin Jones does not exist."

"What? How is that possible?" questioned Skye.

"Like I said we think he's gifted and right now he's in hiding, biding time until he can enact his plan."

Grant frowned. "And his plan is to kill someone. Who is it that he kills, a political figure?"

"Does it matter?" asked Elizabeth scowled. "If we find this Dr. Jones or whoever he is then we can stop his plan."

"Or perhaps we could find his target and place him into protective custody," advised Grant, stroking his chin in thought. "If Dr. Jones can't find him then he can't kill him."

Skye nodded in approval. "That sounds like a good plan as well," she said, giving Grant a quick smile before turning back to Elizabeth. "Do you know the intended target?"

"Yeah, I do."

Skye let out a sigh of relief. "Well tell us who he is so he can be placed into S.H.I.E.L.D's protective custody."

"I completely agree but there's a slight problem with that idea."

"What?" asked Grant.

"You see the thing is – he might not agree to that."

Scoffing, Grant frowned and then crossed his arms. "It doesn't matter what he wants," he grumbled.

"It won't be easy convincing him to agree. He's not really fond of S.H.I.E.L.D at the moment."

"We're talking about saving the world so if that means he has to go into protective custody then he has no choice," ranted Grant.

Nodding her head vigorously, Elizabeth turned to Grant and smirked. "So you're saying that no matter what we take him to S.H.I.E.L.D and protect him?" she said cunningly as she continued staring at her father. "Even if he's adamant he doesn't want to go?"

"Absolutely," growled Grant. "You are going to complete your mission no matter what."

"You're completely sure?"

He nodded again, slightly confused as to why Elizabeth kept repeating the question and why she was directing them only at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" There was a look in her eye. An expression of fear and pleading, all directed towards him. Suddenly it dawned on him why she was staring at him. "No," he chuckled dementedly, shaking his head. "No, you've got to kidding me."

Elizabeth shrugged apologetically. "Sorry, I'm not."

"You're serious. You're really serious. I don't understand-"

Skye, tired of watching the pair argue, threw her hands up in the air and growled. "Well neither do I so could someone tell me what the hell is going on?" she demanded.

Grant turned to her, rolled his eyes, and frowned. "It's me Skye," he grumbled, throwing his daughter another quick glance. "She traveled back in time to save me."

* * *

Translations were made possible by Google but then I got the correct ones from Subakun-sensei who is a French reader. Thanks for hooking a girl up with the correct translations :-)

Vous m'avez transmis votre amour de la lecture - I get my love of reading from you

Tu parles français? - You speak French

J'en connais assez pour comprendre ce que disent les gens...donc oui je parle français – I know enough to understand what people are saying ... so yes I speak French

* * *

Okay tell me, good, bad, even worse terrible. No, not terrible. It can't be that bad, right. If it was I'm sure you readers would have told me ages ago so I should be fine. I hope you like the bonding between Grant and Elizabeth, I really love father-daughter bonding moments (it's called projecting). Next chapter will be back to the original time line so no Elizabeth but don't worry, she will be back in the following chapter. Also, for anyone wondering there is a difference between a nerd and a geek, don't care what anyone says. I hope you liked what you read and if you did don't be afraid to review. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Hi all. I'm back. Today is a good day to post a new chapter so I decided to do it now before it got too late and became too lazy which can happen when I least expect it. Not a lot to say today (shocker right) so I will simply say thank you to all you beautiful people who have left amazing reviews and added this story to your favorites list. You are all awesome. And extra thanks to SparkyGirl123 who is now taking the time out to give this fic what it needs, a proper beta. She has offered, and I have accepted said offer, to beta and fix any mistakes she finds. Thanks hun for the help. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

* * *

Original Time-line

September 6th, 2015

It had been two weeks since her encounter with Ward and she had yet to find him. After their conversation she had hoped that he wouldn't find the tracker she'd placed on his shoe but when the location led her to a dumpster outside of a Walmart she knew she had been made. Still, Ward believed her threat and hadn't taken down another Hydra base on his own so that counted for something. Or so she thought.

Around noon she and the rest of the team were called to the conference room where Coulson was waiting for them.

"Glad you're all here," he said once everyone had taken a seat. "An hour ago Hydra Agent Maxwell Bishop was found bound and unconscious outside a Miami police station with a note in his pocket directing the officers to call me and inform me of the situation."

"Seriously? Someone found Bishop," gasped Skye as the images of a bound Maxwell Bishop appeared on screen. They had been searching for the man ever since chatter arose about him trying to become the next head of the organization. He was an ex gun for hire but described by most as a complete nut who actually wanted world domination. Their search had come up empty but obviously someone else had proved useful.

"Yup and handed him to us on a silver platter. Agents are taking him into custody as we speak. I don't know about you but I think our vigilante has struck again."

"But why go from taking down whole facilities to focusing on one man?" asked Fitz confused.

Hunter shrugged. "Maybe our last run in scared him," he said. "He knew we were on to him so he decided it was safer to take down one man at a time instead a group of them."

"Perhaps, but it doesn't change the fact that we still don't know why he's doing all this."

Jemma frowned. "You still think he's up to something?" she asked her boss.

Coulson shook his head. "Honestly, no," he sighed. "But I can't just assume that he's not. For all I know he could be doing this to set himself up to become the next head of Hydra."

Skye scoffed. "By what, taking out the competition?"

"That's a possibility."

Fitz was baffled by the suggestions. "Then why destroy Hydra facilities? In my opinion that's not how you get loyal followers."

This time May responded. "Like Coulson said he doesn't believe our vigilante is planning to take control of Hydra but he cannot rule out the possibility that there's is something larger at play."

"So, what do we do now?" asked Hunter.

"For right now nothing," replied Coulson. "Let's wait and see if he leaves another gift for us and then we'll make a plan."

Just as everyone was standing up, Skye spoke. "Does this remind anyone else of a cat leaving a dead bird at the door of it's owner." No one said anything, instead, staring at the agent as if she had lost her mind. "Just me then?" she asked sheepishly. Her team all nodded their heads. "Alrighty then."

"You're dismissed."

Skye gave Coulson a nod before standing up and leaving the room. As she was making her way to her room she suddenly stopped when she finally took in what Coulson had said. The vigilante had struck again and since she knew that vigilante was Ward that meant – "That bastard," she hissed to herself as she briskly ran to her room. She couldn't believe that he would do something so stupid after she warned him not too. "Idiot," she mumbled as she grabbed her computer and began search for the ex-specialist. She already had certain parameters in place specifically for Ward and she could use them to find him now that he was in a populated city like Miami. She just had to hope that he was still in the city.

* * *

Three hours later her search had wielded nothing and she sighed in disappointment. She had to hand it to her ex SO. If Ward wanted to stay hidden he knew exactly how to accomplish it. Closing her laptop, she began thinking of other ideas she could use to find him when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in."

The door opened and May walked through, her expression stoic as always. "Coulson wants to see us."

"Again. What's wrong?"

"There's been another capture."

"Already?"

"Apparently Bishop wasn't in the city alone. He was meeting with someone who had access to several powerful and dangerous alien weaponry."

"Who was it?"

"Coulson hasn't told any one yet. He's waiting for us."

Skye sighed and for the second time that day she found herself seated in the conference room. Once she entered the room Coulson immediately began to speak. Meet Michael Dawson, an arms dealer and collector of alien artifacts," he said as pictures of a stocky blond hair man appeared on the screen in front of him. "Mr. Dawson had a meeting with Maxwell Bishop about the purchase of several alien artifacts in his collection that he believed were actually weapons. However, before the deal could take place, Bishop was captured and Dawson fled but he wasn't safe enough because he too was found unconscious and bound outside a police station in Key West. This time included with a note to call us was a flash-drive."

"What did they find on it?"

"Recordings of Bishop and Dawson's phone calls and the location of Dawson's collection. Agents have been dispatched."

"Did he say anything?"

"He immediately invoked his right to counsel but not before saying he hoped he hit that son of a bitch. Apparently he took a shot at our vigilante."

Skye's body stiffened as the pen next to her began to shake. A few deep breaths and the her powers were under control but her mind continued to fill with images of Ward being alone and hurt. Coulson continued talking but Skye was no longer listening, aching to get back to her room and her laptop.

"Skye did you hear me?"

"Sorry...could you repeat that?"

"I said I want you to start searching and see if our person of interest can be seen on any camera's around the area. Key West is an island with only so many points of access. Who knows, we might get lucky."

"I'll get right on it." Skye stood, not waiting for Coulson to dismiss her and left the conference room. She tried to hasten her return to her room but the calling of her name forced her to stop.

"Skye."

She turned around and saw Melinda standing behind her. "Hey May, what's up."

May's hand landed on her hips and her brow furrowed. "Are you alright?" she asked anxiously.

Skye nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"You seemed distracted during the meeting."

"Well I was, a little but everything's totally fine."

If possible her brow furrowed even more. "Is that right?"

"Yes it is," Skye stated quickly. "I'm fine."

"Then why do you seem upset?"

"I'm not upset."

"The pen on the table beside you was shaking."

Skye inwardly cursed. Of course May would notice. "Was it?" she negated with a shrug. "Didn't even notice."

May frowned. "Skye, don't play coy with me," she said firmly. "If there is an issue you need to let Coulson know."

"May I-"

May immediately interrupted whatever she was about to say by speaking. "Is this about the vigilante?" She watched the young agents eyes look to the left. "You know who it is don't you?" May asked and listened as Skye inhaled sharply while a panicked look spread across her face. The look on Skye's face only occurred when – "It's him isn't it?"

"I-"

May snapped. "Do not lie to me Skye."

Gulping, Skye gave the woman a nod. "Yes."

"Follow me," growled May as she walked past Skye and lead her to an empty room. Once they were both inside she pointed at one of the chair and gestured for Skye to take a seat. When the young agent was seated, May began to pace. "How long have you known?"

"About two weeks," she replied nervously.

"During your fight?"

Skye shook her head. "No. I was able to plant a tracker on his shoe and then I followed it to a safe-house a few hours away. I didn't know it was him until after I went inside."

"And you didn't think to alert anyone?" growled May.

"I was going to but then-"

"But then what?"

"But then I decided not to."

"Reason."

"You want the truth?"

May stopped pacing as she turned to Skye, hands firmly placed on her hips. "I expect nothing less."

"Honestly, I didn't think I should," Skye answered tentatively. "We've been so busy trying to get the Inhuman crisis under control, taking out rogue operatives, and getting Jemma out of that – rock. Everything's been so crazy and then Ward swoops in and starts taking down Hydra, all on his own mind you, and I just was happy that someone was throwing us a life line," she finished with a sigh.

May sighed as well. "I understand that Skye but you should have brought him in."

"Maybe but what would it have solved?"

"He needs to be punished. He killed people."

"So have we. Every agent has but at least Ward is doing something to help."

"Why are you defending him?"

"Because I understand why he did what he did," snapped Skye, standing up. "I sided with my mother over S.H.I.E.L.D and that decision got good people killed. I gave my loyalty to a woman I barely knew because she was family. Ward knew Garrett for fifteen years. He thought of him as a father so why wouldn't he follow him? Right now, Ward is fighting on our side, helping us destroy Hydra, and bringing him in would've put a stop to that."

"Obviously you did."

"I may have told him that he needed to stop going in alone or else I was going to bring him in."

"And why would you-"

"'Cause he's gonna get himself killed and I don't want him to die."

"Skye I know you want to find sort of reasoning as to why Ward did what he did but it doesn't change the fact that he betrayed us."

"Yes he did but so did I, twice, and yet you forgave me. I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm not even sure I'll ever forgive him, but I can't condemn him for what he's doing now."

"So that's it."

"I don't know what else to tell you May. What happens now?"

"You do as you're told and continue you're search for him."

"Are you going to tell Coulson?"

"No, I won't. But Skye, if you find him you will tell us."

"I promise," Skye said as she gave May an appreciative smile, the other woman rolling her eyes as she turned to leave. She followed behind, leaving the room and immediately her way to her own. When she entered, she headed straight for her computer where a message was awaiting her.

We need to talk was what it said, a phone number at the bottom.

* * *

Skye dashed to her door and pushed it closed. Once it was locked, she grabbed her completely encrypted phone and dialed the number. It was answered on the first ring. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't track your ass down and bring you in," she hissed furiously.

Grant chuckled. "Wow, so not the greeting I was hoping for. Didn't you get my gifts?"

"I thought we agreed no more Hydra."

"No, you told me not to take on any Hydra facilities by myself and I didn't. You didn't say anything about bringing them in one at a time. Some might call it a loophole."

Skye growled. "Keep being an ass and I'm going to loop your hole."

"Ouch," snickered Grant playfully.

"Ward."

Grant exhaled deeply. "What would you rather I did Skye. I heard through contacts about the deal and I did something about it. You should be happy. Not only did I secure a Hydra operative and a illegal arms dealer, but I gave you an entire collection of alien artifacts. Some which could be used as weapons against humanity," he pointed out. "You should be thanking me."

Skye released a frustrated breath. He had done a good deed, helping S.H.I.E.L.D capture an Hydra operative and an illegal alien arms dealer. Grant deserved to be thanked, not berated. "Are you hurt?" she asked.

"What?"

"Dawson told the police that he took a shot at you. Are you hurt? And don't lie to me," Skye ordered. She heard Grant sigh again.

"Dawson did take a shot at me and he did hit me but the bullet hit the vest. Aside from a few bruised ribs I'm fine," he answered honestly.

"What do you want?"

"I have some information regarding a Hydra lab where Inhumans are being experimented on."

"How do you know?"

"It doesn't matter how I know. You need to get to North Carolina fast."

"Why North Carolina?"

Grant sighed once more. "'Cause that's where the base is. They converted a old barn into a lab and they have at least five Inhumans captive."

"Are you sure?"

"After I send you the coordinates you can use satellite thermal imaging to see that I'm right."

"Ward if you-"

He suddenly snapped. "Dammit Skye you told me to let you know if I received any new Hydra information and that's what I'm doing. If you don't believe me then that's on you," he finished harshly.

"Fine," she sighed, completely defeated. "Send me the coordinates."

"Already done. I hope you get to them to in time."

"Me too. Hey Ward."

"Yeah."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Skye."

She hung up the phone and immediately began researching what Ward had told her.

* * *

Seven hours later the Hydra lab was destroyed. Ward had been right about the lab being a base for Inhumans experimentation and a total of seven were found alive. Among them a seven year old boy and a fifteen year old girl who were siblings. They had been unsure of S.H.I.E.L.D at first but were immediately comforted by Skye who promised they were safe.

It was after everyone had been placed for the night when Coulson found Skye in the kitchen, a mug of hot chocolate in her hands. At first he had been wary of the information Skye came to him with, the young agent never fully answering his questions, but ultimately she wore him down. He was glad that she had because her information had saved lives that day. Still he wanted to know where she had gotten it from.

"Hey Skye."

"Oh hey D.C," replied Skye with a smile. "Can I make you some hot chocolate?"

The director declined. "No thank you."

"Okay then, what's up?"

"You know, you never really told me where you got the information about the lab from."

"I didn't?"

"Nope. How did you know?"

Skye nearly dropped the mug as she frantically began formulating a believable response. It wasn't as if she could tell Coulson the actual truth. "Well," she began anxiously. "You know that super encrypted file that we found at the last Hydra base." She paused while Coulson silently nodded. "Yeah, I finally was able to decrypt it and the information about the farmhouse location was in the file."

"And you found that suspicious because-"

"Because it was rundown farmhouse in the middle of nowhere," scoffed Skye. "Perfect place to keep people hostage without fear of being caught. To confirm my suspicions I scanned the area using thermal satellite images and saw there was activity inside."

"But how did you know Inhumans were being kept there?"

Skye shrugged indifferently. "Lucky guess I suppose." Quickly she took a sip from her mug of hot chocolate and said nothing. The silence lasted for at least a minute before Skye sighed and looked down. "Can't we just chalk it up as a win for the good guys?" she asked hopefully.

Skye's current behavior was enough to alert him that his agent wasn't telling him the whole truth. He wanted to know exactly what it was she was hiding but knew that if he pushed her to hard she would clam up. So, he didn't bother with a response. Instead, he gave Skye a tight smile, turned, and left the room.

When he was out of sight, Skye let out a relieved breath and leaned against the counter, happy that she had gotten away with her lie for the time being.

* * *

Chapter Nine, done. How did you guys like it. I hope I was in character but sometimes writing multiple characters at once is hard, especially when you're trying your best to remain true to the character. May is one of those characters where you have to pretend to be her and see if she would actually say those responses. Nobody does that but me...okay well anyway if you liked what you read don't be afraid to drop me a review but only if you want. I'm still happy you actually read this. And don't worry we'll be back in my altered time line next chapter for all of you who are missing Elizabeth. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** So, I'm bored so I decided now would be a good as time any to post a new chapter for this story. I was going to wait but found myself wanted to go ahead and get it out of the way. Also I can focus on the Warehouse 13 binge watching I'm doing at the moment. As always I want to say thank you to all you beautiful readers who take the time to send me wonderful reviews. You guys are so awesome. Also much love to SparkyGirl123 who is now the beta for this fic as well as My Brother's Keeper. She is amazing. Now on to the disclaimer and then Chapter Ten.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

 **Summary:** Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

* * *

Skye watched as her daughter stared hopelessly at her father who stood with his arms crossed and shaking his head. Once again she had been hit with another massive surprise. "I don't understand." Skye replied, for what felt like the hundredth time since her kidnapping. Yes, she was still calling it a kidnapping even though it was her daughter who was her kidnapper. "Ward is the person you came back to save?"

"Yes," answered Elizabeth.

"Why?" grumbled Grant.

Elizabeth scoffed. "Have you not been listening? The future depends on your survival."

"I don't believe that," jeered Grant, shaking his head. "Why would anyone cared if I died? In fact I'm pretty sure that when I do die S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra will come together and throw a party," he exaggerated.

"Don't be ridiculous. Hydra would probably have tacky decorations," Skye said teasingly.

"Really Skye?"

"That's mom to you missy."

"Seeing as how I haven't been conceived you're not my mom yet," snapped Elizabeth.

Grant immediately defended Skye. "Don't talk to your mother that way."

Growling, Elizabeth crossed her arms. "Seriously, you're on her side?"

"I'm not on anybody's side!"

"That's true, because I'm trying to save your life and you're refusing my help."

"I'm refusing your help because I don't believe that my death the reason the war erupts in the future."

"What reason would I have to lie?"

"Maybe growing up without a dad sucked so much that you thought it would be better if you could come back and save me," came Grant's bitter reply. He instantly came to regret his response when he saw the shattered look on Elizabeth's face. "Elizabeth-"

But she shook her head. "Do you really think I'm that selfish?" she asked hurtfully, emotions swelling inside her. "My world is filled with chaos, and destruction, and death. Every day I fight to stay alive. I chose to come back to this time because I believed I could save the future. I left behind someone I loved very much. I'm risking my life for this and you...you believe I'm doing this just because I don't want to grow up without a father," she sniffed, wiping the falling tears from her eyes.

Skye came to her daughter's aid, pulling her into a hug. "What was their name?" she asked lovingly. "The person you left behind?"

"Harry. His name was Harry," she answered with a heartfelt smile.

That was not what Grant had been expecting. "Who the hell is Harry?" he asked, growling.

"Ward," Skye hissed threateningly. "Don't start."

"What? She's sixteen."

"I'm seventeen," Elizabeth corrected. "And besides, in my world you grow up very fast."

"Fast enough to already be in love?! You're teenagers," barked Grant disbelievingly.

Elizabeth shook her head. "Technically Harry's not a teenager."

"What!"

"I mean he's nineteen so I guess he could still be considered a teenager," said Elizabeth and then immediately winced when her father's teeth began to grind.

Grant's head began to pound as he gripped the back of the chair next to him hard. "Skye," he began eerily calm. "Did my daughter just tell me she's in love with a nineteen year old boy?"

Not knowing what to do Skye shrugged. "Um...maybe," she said fearsomely.

"No, no. No," he kept repeating, the word louder it time it was spoken. "No!"

Skye didn't hesitate rolling her eyes at Grant's dramatic behaviour. "Ward don't you think you're being ridiculous?" she asked wearily.

"I'm being ridic...I'm being ridiculous!" he yelled, glaring at both his daughter and Skye. "She's dating a nineteen year old boy."

"Technically we're not dating. The world is at war, we don't have the luxury of dating. We do make-out a lot though," she grinned craftily. Before she was worried about her father's reaction to her relationship with Harry. Now she was enjoying his 'freak out'. In her opinion it was the perfect payback for his earlier comment.

Grant could feel his anger building. "Skye!"

Sighing Skye turned to Elizabeth and frowned. "Okay Elizabeth, you can stop now."

"What?" their daughter shrugged. "I'm just telling my father about my life in a possibly avoidable future."

Skye shrugged in complete agreement. "She has a point Ward."

Grant just shook his head. "You two don't understand. I can't go back to S.H.I.E.L.D. After what happened with Agent Morse I highly doubt anyone's gonna welcome me back with open arms," he scoffed bitingly.

"It's the only way to save your life. You said so yourself," countered Elizabeth frowning.

"That's because I thought the target was some stuffy politician with lackluster security. Not a very capable ex-specialist who knows the best ways to stay hidden."

"Grant-"

"I'm not going back. I won't survive if I go back."

"Fine," shouted Elizabeth, throwing up her hands in compliance. "Be a stubborn ass, I don't care anymore." She didn't say anything else as she stomped out of the living room and into the hallway.

The sound of a door slamming alerted Grant that had more than likely wandered into his bedroom. He wanted to follow her but knew that she needed time to calm down so instead he released a heavy sigh.

"I will make sure no one tries to kill you Ward," offered Skye, moving closer to him so that the two were face to face.

He shook his head. "I wasn't talking about them. Maybe fourth times a charm," he chuckled cynically.

"You wouldn't do that."

"How do you know?"

"Because if you kill yourself then there's no chance that Elizabeth will ever be born," Skye began to explain, lightly brushing her hand against Grant's. "And I know you've only known her for a few hours but she's already changing your life. I know she's changing mine."

Grant fell into the chair next to him and rubbed his hands over his face nervously. "How is she even here?" he questioned. "I mean...last time we saw each other it wasn't exactly pleasant. I have the bullet scars to prove it and yet, we stop hating each other long enough to have a child together." He paused and released another heavy sigh. "A child that you raise by yourself and instead of telling her what a horrible person I am you fill her head with lies by telling her that I was a good person. She looks at me with pride in her eyes and I don't know why?"

"Because I am proud of you."

Both Skye and Grant turned to find her standing in the doorway. "Elizabeth-" Grant began, standing up.

"You want to know why I think you're a good person then I'll tell you," she said, moving closer. "Would a bad person take down four Hydra bases without help from anyone. And before you deny anything I saw the blueprints on your computer."

Skye was taken aback by Elizabeth's admission. "Is that true?"

But Grant kept his focus on Elizabeth. "How did you know?"

"In my time line you take down three facilities all on you're own," she began to explain. "You didn't really think you could do that and not end up on S.H.I.E.L.D's radar. They weren't sure if you were friend or foe so they did their best to find out who was the man behind the mask. It was Skye who figured out it was you behind the take-downs. You talked and she decided not to tell anyone that you were the vigilante if you promised not to go off on your own again," she snickered.

Grant asked. "I actually promised I wouldn't?"

"Well Skye actually threatened to track you down and turn you in if you didn't."

"And he actually took me seriously?" she asked mockingly.

"Well, not really. He still went after Hydra, he just went after individual agents, dropping them off with notes at police stations."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that sounds like him alright."

Grant grinned slickly. "Hey, that is a perfectly legitimate loophole."

"Loophole or not you did that, all on your own because you wanted to do the right thing, help S.H.I.E.L.D defeat Hydra even if you didn't receive any of the credit. That's what Skye saw. That's why she fell for you again."

"That's it," Skye said suddenly, snapping her fingers excitedly.

"What?" asked both Elizabeth and Grant.

"You say you have information on Hydra then give it to S.H.I.E.L.D. In return I will make sure you stay alive."

"I think you mean we."

"Yes, Elizabeth and I will keep you safe."

Grant scowled. "I don't need my daughter and baby mama protecting me," he sneered, crossing his arms.

Skye's mouth dropped open. "Excuse me, did you just call me a baby mama?" she squawked.

"Is that not a good term?" he asked playfully, laughing until his body began prickling as if he was being stuck by thousands of needles. "Ouch," he hissed jumping back. "You could have just said no."

"Jackass," grumbled Skye as she threw a glare Grant's way.

He spent a few moments glaring at Skye until the sound of his daughter's rambunctious laughter distracted him. "I don't see what's so funny."

"Baby mama," was all Elizabeth was able to get out before her laughter overtook her again.

When she finally calmed down she looked at him with hopeful eyes and a beaming smile. It was that moment that Grant realized that he would do anything for his future daughter, even put his life in enemy hands. "Fine," he folded. "I'll go but I know that I'm doing this for you."

Elizabeth gave Grant a quick hug. "I really appreciate it."

Skye was overjoyed. "So, when do we leave?" she asked, clapping her hands together.

* * *

Coulson was in sitting in his office, anxiously waiting on any information regarding Skye's. It was hours after she'd been taken and yet there wasn't any word on her whereabouts. Coulson was becoming sick with worry. He was just about to stand and begin pacing when his phone suddenly began to ring. He quickly answered it when he recognized the number that appeared on the screen. "Oh my god Skye," he sighed relieved.

"Hey D.C."

"Are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?"

"Whoa slow it down with the questioning," she chuckled. "First off I'm fine, no I'm not hurt, and lastly I can't tell you where I am."

"Why the hell not?" he snapped into the phone.

Skye replied. "Because you might try and come get me."

"Are you sure you're okay? Did E do something to you?"

"Her name is Elizabeth and no, she didn't do anything to me. She's really sorry for kidnapping me but she felt she didn't have a choice. She needed to talk to me alone."

"And she couldn't just tell us that? She had to attack us instead."

"She's a teenager Coulson. They're not really known for their great decision making skills," chuckled Skye.

Coulson frowned. "Still-"

"Come on D.C I'm fine. I called to tell you that and to let you know that I'll be back in the morning."

"The morning, are you sure you can't return earlier?"

"I'm sure. Right now Elizabeth needs to rest and I'm pretty beat myself. We'll be back in the morning."

"Alright fine," he said, signing. "If I can't change your mind then I guess I'll see you in the morning."

"Thanks for trusting me D.C."

"Of course Skye."

"I'm going to go now but before I do there's something you should know."

"What is it?"

"Elizabeth and I won't be coming alone tomorrow."

"What do you mean-"

"Gotta go. Bye."

"Skye. Skye," he cried into the phone but it was too late. The young agent had already hung up the phone. He let out a heavy sigh as Melinda rushed into his office, concern on her face.

"Was that Skye? Is she alright?" asked Melinda

Coulson sighed again. "She's fine apparently. Told me that E...I'm sorry Elizabeth only took her because she wanted to talk to Skye alone. Skye also informed me that she and Elizabeth will be back tomorrow morning but they won't be alone."

"Who could they possible be bring with them?"

"I have no idea Melinda. Let's go tell the team the good news."

* * *

"This was a terrible idea," groaned Grant from the backseat of the SUV. It was the next day and they were making their way back to the airstrip where the Bus was located. They were five minutes away and Grant was becoming more nervous with each passing second. "A terrible, terrible idea."

"You've been saying that for the past twenty minutes," huffed Skye. "Would you mind changing the station?"

"I'm sorry, is my impending doom bothering you?" asked Grant sarcastically.

"You're being dramatic. I just thought you should know."

"If being terrified that your team will put a bullet in me the moment I step out of the car is dramatic then yes, yes I am."

"No one is going to put a bullet in you Ward."

"You're right. I should have said bullets. They're gonna put bullets in me Skye."

Elizabeth growled. "Oh my God will you two stop?" she hissed. "Seriously, you are the adults and yet you're acting like teenagers. Dad I promise you no one will shoot you. Skye and I won't let that happen so please, stop worrying?"

Grant folded his arms. "I can't make any promises," he replied petulantly with a shrug.

"Can you just try, for me?" asked Elizabeth sweetly.

The look on her face was enough to mellow Grant's attitude and he gave his daughter a soft smile. "I guess I can try."

"Thank you," she smiled back happily. She then turned to her mother. "Skye I think you should call Coulson and have him meet us outside, just in case anyone tries anything."

"You think they will?" she asked nervously.

Elizabeth shrugged. "We need to be prepared for anything.

Three minutes later the trio pulled onto the airstrip and weren't surprised to see the team standing outside the plane waiting for their arrival. Skye was the first one to get out of the car and ran to her team. After giving them hugs, which they happily returned, she took a step back and motioned for the other occupants of the car to do the same.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and with a shared look from her father they exited the vehicle at the same time. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards Skye but made sure he was behind her at all times. The reaction from the team was instantaneous as every agent pulled out a weapon.

"What the hell?" was May's response.

"Is that Ward?" asked Jemma.

"He's behind this?" asked Fitz somewhat confused.

"I'm really not surprised," huffed Hunter as he glared angrily at the man.

"Okay if everyone could just shut up and let me explain-" Skye tried to speak but was cut off before she could finish by Hunter.

"Explain what? That you've been kidnapped by deranged lunatic and his psychotic sidekick."

Elizabeth huffed offended. "Hey, I am nobody's sidekick."

"Ward didn't kidnap me," corrected Skye.

"Not personally because he sent future girl to do his dirty work," said Jemma.

"If everyone can just settle down and put their weapons away," Elizabeth said as she watched the team wearily.

"Sorry but that's not happening," scoffed Hunter.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Elizabeth smirked as she waved her hand until it began to glow with a yellowish hue. Suddenly the weapons were covered in the same color before they disappeared from the agents' hands.

Coulson sputtered. "What the hell?" he replied as he looked at his now empty hands.

May growled. "What did you do?"

Elizabeth didn't need to look behind her to know that her father was smiling proudly at her. "Don't worry, your guns are on the plane, safe," she said with a smirk. "We need to talk and I don't believe weapons are necessary."

Hunter huffed bitterly. "That's because you're a walking weapon," he muttered.

Elizabeth hissed at the former mercenary. "Something you shouldn't forget," she stated sharply.

Skye turned to her daughter and frowned. "Elizabeth," she chastised.

"Sorry but he's being a jerk," shrugged Elizabeth nonchalantly as she continued glaring at Hunter.

Hunter scoffed somewhat offended by the name calling. "You're working with a psychopath and I'm the jerk."

"Oh, I'm sorry would you prefer the team merc because you are an ex-mercenary right. Kinda idiotic to call the pot black when the kettle just as dark, if not darker."

Coulson silently watched as Elizabeth argued with Hunter. He then to Ward to see him smiling proudly at the young girl in front of him. Then he turned to Skye and could see the same look of pride in her eyes as she tried to keep a straight face. There was something about the girl that seemed vaguely familiar which was exactly what Melinda had said to him the day before. Suddenly Coulson it clicked and the director scoffed and shook his head. "Oh, I totally get it now."

"Get what?" asked Melinda as she turned to him.

But Coulson shook his head. "Everybody on the Bus now, that includes you too Ward," he called out.

"Sir you cannot be serious?" said Jemma.

"I am completely serious."

"Director we simply can't-" tried Fitz but was shot down completely.

"Are you all refusing to follow a direct order?" growled Coulson as he looked at his team. It wasn't long before everyone shook their heads and answered at the same time.

"No sir."

"Then everybody back on the Bus," he commanded and soon they all began to walk towards the plane. "Skye, Ward, and Elizabeth if you would follow me to my office so we can talk?"

* * *

Five minutes later Coulson was seated behind his desk, Skye in front of him while Elizabeth and Grant stood together in the corner. Even though Coulson offered them a seat each of them refused. Finally he leaned back in his chair, folded his arms, and let out a quick huff. Then he spoke. "I have many questions but the biggest and most important question I have is how the hell did my agent and S.H.I.E.L.D's number one enemy get together and have a daughter.

Skye's eyes widened as she looked at her daughter who shrugged and then to Ward who did the same. "Um...it's complicated," was her sheepish response as she sat down in the chair in front of her.

* * *

So how was this chapter for you. Everybody's finally together, yay. Next chapter will be up sometime next week (fingers crossed). If you liked what you read you know what you can do to let me know. IF you didn't like what you read, the same offer applies. Thanks for reading and until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: Hello world. How are you feeling today? Fine I hope because I am feeling marvelous. I finally got this chapter back from SparkyGirl123 so I decided to get this out to you now. Much love to all you wonderful readers who are still going strong. 11 chapters in can you believe it. I can't. Hope you like this chapter and now on to the disclaimer,

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven.**

* * *

Coulson scoffed. "Complicated. Complicated," he repeated. "Trigonometry is complicated. Astrophysics is complicated. The plot of Lost was complicated. You and Ward having a daughter who's here from the future, not so much," he chuckled bitterly.

"Not to intrude but am I really S.H.I.E.L.D's number one enemy?" asked Grant curiously.

Skye hissed. "Ward."

Grant shrugged and went back to his corner. "It just seems like there should be people higher on the list than me is all," he replied earnestly.

"Coulson's exaggerating," answered Skye with a smirk. "You're not really number one. More like four or five."

"Gee thanks," Grant scoffed.

"You wanted to know."

"Anyways," interrupted Coulson. "Not only are you pregnant but you didn't bother telling anyone that you were having a secret tryst with Ward," he said with a hiss.

Skye's hands immediately flew up in the air. "Whoa hold up," she shrieked. "I'm not pregnant."

Coulson narrowed his eyes. "Really?"

Skye replied. "I mean I'm not pregnant now," she tried her best to explain. "But I will be...you know...in the future."

"Hopefully," mumbled Elizabeth loud enough to be heard.

"Going to be," Skye replied adamantly causing Elizabeth and Grant to snap their heads in her direction. She knew that Elizabeth feared that she screwed up the time line to badly so that she would never be born but Skye felt differently. She was going to make sure her child had a future.

Coulson sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "So let me get this straight. As of right now you are not pregnant?"

"No."

"Then how are you so sure that Elizabeth is even your daughter?"

All three occupants gave him the same disbelieving look. "Really D.C. Look at her?"

He didn't have to look at her to know what she said was true. Elizabeth was nearly a carbon copy of Skye with the eyes, hair, and skin-tone to match. Her features from her father were less noticeable but they were there, especially when she smiled. "I know, stupid question. This is just so confusing. If Skye is your mother then why did you kidnap her?" he asked inquisitively.

"I needed to talk to her with S.H.I.E.L.D's influence," answered Elizabeth. "If I would have told you the truth you would have locked me away and refused to let me talk to Skye until you had proof that what I was saying was true."

"So you just wanted to talk to her? And Ward?"

"I thought that reconnecting them now would save me the hassle from doing it later. Me coming back changed the time line significantly and if I want a chance at being born getting them on speaking terms now was my best shot," she explained.

"But why come back in the first place?"

Elizabeth sighed. She found herself becoming tired of explaining about the war that began in the future. "Because I need the help of my parents to prevent the war that will begin in five months," she exclaimed.

Coulson inhaled deeply and then released the breath slowly. "Okay, you want their help to help you stop an oncoming war. What I still don't understand is why bring Ward here? I know he's your father but you must know about the things he's done?"

Elizabeth gave the director a quick nod of her head. "I do. That is one thing my mother never lied to me about but she also made sure that I always knew both sides of the story. Grant may be a murderer but tell me what agent isn't. What agent doesn't have blood on their hands or sorrow in their hearts for the things they've done in the name of their country? I don't judge him for the decisions that he's made because it ultimately lead to me and my mother always told me that I was the best decision she's ever made," she finished with a smile as she looked over at her mother.

Skye returned the smile. "I said that?"

"All the time," chuckled Elizabeth as she took a step forward so that she was standing next to Skye. "But back to your original question Agent Coulson, I brought Grant here because he is a target. He is the catalyst for the war."

"What she's trying to say that someone kills me and the whole world goes to shit." Ward replied with a smug grin on his face. He may be dead in the future but at least he knew that he mattered to someone.

Skye rolled her eyes at the look on his face. "You don't have to look so smug."

He shrugged casually. "Well-"

This time Coulson rolled his eyes. "So basically you want me to grant Ward asylum until-"

"Until we find this man," nodded Elizabeth. "In my future he went by the name Dr. Franklin Jones but I believe that the name was an alias and the name he's currently using is unknown. I also believe he's a gifted with the ability to bend a person's will."

"And why do you believe that?"

She shrugged. "I have my reasons. Look I don't have a lot of time. We need to find this man and soon or else I won't have a future to look forward to. Will you help me?"

"This is crazy."

"Before you say anything Ward has something to give you," Skye replied as she motioned for Grant to move closer.

He grumbled but made his way over to the desk. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a flash-drive and handed it to the director. "This is a list of Hydra facilities all over the country and a few persons of interest you might be interested in," he explained.

Coulson took the drive, glancing at Grant suspiciously. "Why do you have all this?"

Elizabeth answered instead. "Because my father was preparing to go to war with Hydra all by himself but he's willing to tell you everything he knows in return for protection."

Coulson connected the drive to his computer and his eyes widened at the wealth of information that appeared on the screen. "Wow that's a lot," he said utterly impressed. "How did you find all this?"

The smug look to Grant's face as he gave the director a grin. "Talked to the right people. Gained a few informants who are more loyal to money than anything else. They keep me in the loop."

"How do you know this isn't a trick?"

"You think I want to be here," he growled bitterly. "No Coulson I don't but my daughter wants to keep me alive so I'm doing this for her. Anything to change her future."

"You're just mad because her boyfriend is nineteen," scoffed Skye, shaking her head.

Grant scowled at Skye. "He's too old for her."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Seriously dad, this again?"

"Wait a minute," interrupted Coulson. He turned from Grant to Elizabeth with a frown on his face. "You're dating a nineteen year old boy. How old are you exactly?"

"I turned seventeen two months ago," she answered.

He blinked owlishly and then began to nod. "You're father's right. Nineteen is definitely too old for you," he replied, looking at Grant.

Grant nodded back. "Thank-you."

"Really?" scowled Skye, folding her arms. "The one thing you agree on."

Coulson shrugged. "It's true."

"Not that I care about your opinion but do we have a deal," Elizabeth said as she continued looking at Coulson.

"I'm still not convinced...wait you have information on Maxwell Bishop?"

"I got a few feelers out on him," smirked Grant waving dismissively. "Wanted more solid information on the guy before I made my move. I heard that he may be thinking about doing business with Micheal Dawson."

"Never heard of him."

"Of course you haven't. He's an illegal arms dealer but word is he does more than sell illegal weapons."

"What else does he do?"

"Don't know yet but I intend to find out."

"So you're willing to turn yourself into S.H.I.E.L.D and help take down Hydra?"

"Yes, if it means keeping my family safe then I will do whatever is necessary," came Grant's firm response.

He was quiet for a few moments, contemplating everything that Elizabeth had said about Grant and the future. He still wasn't sure if Grant deserved protection but if the man was willing to be protected by S.H.I.E.L.D and help take down Hydra then who was he to refuse. The agency was already stretched thin, he needed all the help he could get. "Fine, you have a deal," he replied, sighing.

Both Elizabeth and Skye sighed utterly relieved that the director had agreed. "Thanks D.C," Skye said smiling.

Coulson chuckled. "Don't thank me yet. I can say with utmost certainty that no one else will like Ward being here."

"Doesn't bother me," replied Grant nonchalantly with a shrug.

"Still, they are going to be certain restrictions you will have to abide by."

"As long as I don't have to spend my confinement in a locked cell I'm fine."

"You won't but you will have to wear a tracking bracelet to make sure you don't wonder anywhere you don't belong," Coulson informed him.

Grant gave him a nod. "Fine."

"I have a requirement as well. My father and I share a room," added Elizabeth.

"That's not necessary-"

"It is," she interrupted Grant. She then turned back to Coulson. "Sorry Agent Coulson but I don't trust everyone on this team," she replied with a frown.

Coulson nodded in agreement. "Okay. That can be arranged."

Elizabeth smiled. "Thank you sir."

"Don't thank me yet," Coulson found himself repeating as he stood up. "Ward you stay here while I inform the team about my decision. Skye and Elizabeth if you will follow me please," he ordered.

As they followed the older man out, Elizabeth turned to her mother and frowned. "How do you think your friends will react when they find out who I really am?" she asked nervously.

"I don't know," Skye shrugged. "Hopefully it won't be too bad." she said optimistically.

* * *

The team was currently in the conference room waiting for Coulson to return. They all had questions about both Ward and Elizabeth and their connection to Skye. They simply hoped that the director would be able to tell them what they wanted to know. Finally Coulson entered the room, followed by Skye and Elizabeth. "I know you're all wondering why I allowed Ward onto the Bus," Coulson said as he stood in front of the his team. "Well, there are some things that we needed to discuss and we have. After our discussion I have decided to let Ward stay."

May scowled. "If this is a joke Coulson it is certainly not funny."

"Oh I wish Agent May but this is no joke. I have been informed by E, who's real name is Elizabeth, that Ward is in danger."

"So what? We're supposed to protect him?" asked Jemma slightly bitter.

"Yes, until we find the man responsible for his death."

"I'm sorry but-" Hunter began was interrupted by Coulson.

"It is important that he stays alive."

"Why because you say so?" spat Hunter as he stood up. "Look Director I'm not going to lift a finger helping that bastard stay alive so you can just forget it. In fact, I just may take him out myself. Make the future safe for all of us."

Elizabeth glared at the man standing in front of her. "If you do anything to harm him I will end you."

"What, Ward can't fight his own battles. Needs a kid to do it for him. Huh, maybe he's more like Garrett than we thought. Did he kidnap you too and turn you into his weapon."

Elizabeth snapped and tried to run to where Hunter was standing. However, she wasn't fast enough and found herself being held back by Skye. "My father is nothing like that man and if you don't shut up I'm gonna make it so you never talk again," she hissed venomously.

Both Fitz and Jemma's eyes widen in shock. "Did she just say father?" they replied simultaneously.

Skye pulled Elizabeth back with a gentle tug on her arm. "Elizabeth why don't you go back to Coulson's office," she suggested. "Let me handle this okay."

"I-"

"Please."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Fine," she said and then left the room.

"Okay listen Hunter I know you have a problem with Ward and I can understand why. He hurt someone you love deeply and you want nothing more than to hurt him in return but while Ward is here you will not lay a hand on him. You will leave him alone."

"Skye you can't honestly agree with Coulson about this. This is Ward we're talking about."

"I know exactly who Ward is and what he's done but Coulson has already made his decision. Ward stays. You may not like but you will respect it."

"This is ridiculous."

"I'm serious Hunter. Stay away from Ward."

"And what happens if I don't? What's S.H.I.E.L.D gonna do to me?" he asked challengingly.

Skye reached out and grabbed the front of Hunter's shirt, pulling him closer to her. "If you come after Ward, if you make my daughter cry again, you won't have to worry about S.H.I.E.L.D because I will end you myself," she stated sternly, daring Hunter to say anything else before she pushed the ex-mercenary away and made her way back to Coulson's office.

"Daughter," sputtered Hunter as he looked back at Coulson who shrugged. "Elizabeth is Skye's daughter?"

Jemma gasped. "And Ward is her father-"

"So that means-" Fitz whispered.

May remained silent for a few seconds before turning to Coulson, staring at him with a furrowed brow. "Well I for one can say I did not see this coming," she stated unemotionally.

* * *

Skye walked into Coulson's office to find Elizabeth sitting in a chair while Grant paced the floor, muttering to himself.

"I'm going to kill him," he hissed at Skye when he noticed she had come back into the room.

The heated look in his eyes told her that he was serious so Skye walked over to him and grabbed his arm firmly. "You're not going to kill anyone Ward," she said serenely. "Just calm down."

Grant yanked his arm away. "He made Elizabeth cry," he snapped. "How can you ask me to be calm when that asshole made my daughter cry?"

"I'm fine dad," sighed Elizabeth as she stood up and walked over to her father. She grabbed him by the arm, led him to the chair, and forced him to sit down. "Seriously, I don't need you fighting my battles like I'm some little kid. Besides I wasn't crying because of what he said about you."

"Then why were you crying?" he asked curiously.

"I was crying because of what he said about me. After the fall of S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra your team...they all go their separate ways. Some die and others – anyway for some reason you and Lance you keep in touch and when the war expands you two become close," she explained.

Skye's face blanched at Elizabeth's statement. "Him and I-"

"No, not like that," Elizabeth rectified to both the relief of Skye and Grant. "You two both know what it's like to lose someone you love so you bond. You both fight in the war, helping people, trying to bring about peace," she continued.

Nodding her head, Skye then turned to Elizabeth and gave her a slight frown. "You never said it but I'm dead right? I die in your future don't I?" she asked softly.

Elizabeth nodded her reply. "Yes, you die when I turn twelve," she answered truthfully, wiping the wetness of tears from her face. "After you die Lance takes me in, takes care of me like I was his own daughter. He died before my seventeenth birthday saving my life. It's hard hearing him say those things and look at me the way he does when all I want to do is hug my Uncle Lance," she cried softly as more tears began to fall. She had expected coming back to be hard but she wasn't prepared for the pain of having someone you love not care for you in return.

Skye grabbed her daughter and held her tightly in her arms. "I know this is hard but just give him some time," she replied comfortingly. "He'll come around. He'll see what an amazing person you are and he'll be just like you remember."

"I don't know, he kinda hates dad," sniffled Elizabeth, chuckling softly.

"He'll get over it," smirked Skye.

Elizabeth smiled and slowly pulled away. "I'm gonna go splash some water on my face," she replied as she moved from Skye's arms and towards the private bathroom in Coulson's office.

Grant waited until the bathroom door closed before he turned to Skye and smiled. "Wow."

"I know right."

"I can't believe Hunter is a surrogate uncle to my daughter," Grant snorted disbelievingly.

"I can't believe I'm dead."

"Join the club."

"Do you think that's why she doesn't call me mom?" Skye asked meekly after turning to make sure Elizabeth was still in the bathroom.

"Hmm."

"Elizabeth, she doesn't call me mom," explained Skye sadly. "Only Skye. Does she blame me for dying and leaving her without a mother?"

Grant moved closer to Skye. "How can you possible think that?" he asked slightly confused.

Shrugging, Skye sighed. "It would make sense. She's different with you. She calls you dad."

"I think she calls me dad because she never got the chance to before," replied Grant coyly. "She's probably just really happy to see me alive."

"I guess that could be the reason but it could also mean that she's disappointed with this version of me, like she is Hunter," she frowned upsettingly. "Maybe I'm not the person she thought I was."

Tentatively, he reached out and gently placed his arm around Skye's shoulder. He felt her tense for a few moments before relaxing in his hold. "Skye," he said with a smile on his face. "Elizabeth loves you."

"How do you know?" she asked nervously.

"Because how could she not?" was his reply.

It wasn't much but somehow it was enough for her as she returned his smile before resting her head against his shoulder. "Thank you Ward."

Grant smiled and gave her a gentle yet firm squeeze. "You're welcome Skye."

* * *

"Okay everyone just calm down," Coulson yelled at his team who were bombarding him with multiple questions at the same time. They, like him, couldn't believe that Skye and Ward apparently had a child together and they all wanted answers as if he had any to give.

"Sir you don't honestly believe what that girl said about Skye being her mother?" asked Jemma distraught.

"First Simmons her name is Elizabeth and second, yeah I honestly do," answered Coulson, sighing.

"Come on Jemma you know you can see similarities between the three of them. Elizabeth is all Skye," Fitz said knowingly.

"Yes but-"

"What I'd like to know is why the hell is Ward here?" asked Hunter coolly.

"Well Hunter he's here because Elizabeth said he was important to the future," Coulson said.

"You can't honestly believe anything that girl says."

"I don't think I have a choice on what I do and don't believe. The future of the world is at stake and I have to do whatever it takes to change it. You think I want Ward here, no I don't but it is my duty as director of S.H.I.E.L.D to ensure the safety of the world," he said adamantly. "If Ward is the key to that safety then so be it. Now none of you have to like and until we figure this out you can pretend he doesn't exist but you will not harm him or Elizabeth. I doubt Skye will let you get that far but don't even think about trying. Do you all understand?" he asked sternly, glaring at every member on his team.

Even though they wanted to argue but knew it wouldn't do any good. The director had spoken. "Yes sir."

"Good," Coulson replied and issued an order. "Now if you would all go into the conference room and wait while I get Elizabeth. The sooner she can tell us about the future the sooner we can fix it."

Jemma muttered under her breath. "And be rid of Ward for good."

"Yeah 'cause that's gonna happen," scoffed Fitz.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I'm sorry Jemma but did you forget that Skye and Ward share a child. That means that they are together in the future," he explained and waited for Jemma to understand what he was saying.

Jemma frowned. "Oh bugger"

"Exactly."

* * *

So how was it. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Honestly I thought this would be completed by now but it continues to grow. I think 17 chapters will be the total but with fanfiction you can never be sure. If you liked what you read let me know. I would greatly appreciate it. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Hiya! Well as promised I bring you my second update of the week. Raise your hand if you're super excited. I know you are. As always, much love to you adorable readers who make me extremely happy when you read and leave reviews. You literally have no idea what each review does to me. And much love to SparkyGirl123, she knows why. Now enough of that time to read. But first, disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

* * *

The team reluctantly met in the conference room and patiently waited for Coulson to enter the room. Behind him was Skye and Elizabeth. They all wondered where Ward was but no one dared ask about the ex-agent.

Coulson stood in the middle of the room, Elizabeth and Skye flanking both his sides. "I called you all in here because Elizabeth is going to tell us her future. Elizabeth"

Elizabeth nervously took Coulson's place, standing in front of the team as they eyed her disdainfully. It was almost enough to make her run back to Coulson's office and into the arms of her father but she needed to do this. She needed to be strong in order to fulfill her mission. Clearing her throat, she began speaking. "The man we are looking is someone I don't know much about. His name is Dr. Franklin Jones but I believe that was alias he used to ignite his plan."

"And what exactly is his plan?" asked Melinda inquisitively.

"He has a vendetta against S.H.I.E.L.D, no one knows why but he wants nothing more than to see this agency fall."

Fitz asked. "Does he work for Hydra?"

"No," answered Elizabeth, shaking her head. "He has no ties to any government agency. In fact he wants them all destroyed and he will use anyone to complete his goal."

"And how does this 'doctor' accomplish all this?" this time it was Coulson who asked the question.

Elizabeth responded. "I believe he's gifted. He has the power to bend someone's will. He doesn't have totally control but he can manipulate feelings you already have and twist into something more sinister and darker." She paused for a brief moment before continuing her explanation. "For example if a man hated his ex-wife Dr. Jones could contort that hate, turn it into rage, and then convince the man that the only way for the rage to end is to murder his ex-wife. The man will do as he's told and will not realize what he has done until the action is complete."

"But he can only do that if the subject is already emotionally damaged?" questioned Jemma.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "Yes, which is why he will convince the Inhumans that S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra are their enemies, only after them for their powers. He will pretend to be one of them and gain their trust all the while turning their mistrust of the government into a powerful force. No one will be prepared and no one will be able to stop him."

"So this man will manipulate the people around him to do what he wants and when he gets he just what...leaves," stated Hunter.

"By the time the Inhumans figure out what he's done it will be too late. All Inhumans and gifted's will be hated and hunted," sighed Elizabeth as she thought about her life. "We will try to fight back, try to regain peace but it won't work. The government will turn to outside forces, making a deal with them in return for weapons and aid but when they can't keep up their end of the deal the war will become intergalactic."

Hunter's hands flew up in the air. "Whoa hold up. You mean to tell me that there will be a war between humans, Inhumans, and aliens all at the same time?"

"Yes."

Fitz sighed. "I can see why you came back. I would have too to keep the future from turning out like that."

"So you'll help me?"

Coulson released a sigh. "I don't think we really have much of a choice," he said. "Tell us what you know about Dr. Jones."

Elizabeth shook her head disappointingly. "Sadly not much. I'm not even sure what he looks like."

"Wait a minute. You don't know his real name or what he looks like. Then how the hell are we supposed to find him," asked May snappishly, eyes glaring at the girl in front of her.

"I don't know but I have some ideas," Elizabeth replied unwaveringly. "A few theories about who this man really is. This is why I need S.H.I.E.L.D's help. If I can find this man then I can change everything.

Coulson looked at his team, the looks of fear and disbelief on their faces. He knew that while they hadn't approved of the events that were currently unfolding they wouldn't let their personal feelings get in the way of doing what was best for the world. "We will do whatever we can to help."

* * *

With the meeting over Elizabeth left the room quickly and made her way to the room that Coulson had set up for her. While she wanted a room that both her and Grant could share it was deemed impossible because of the size of the rooms. So, she opted for one right next to his. She was glad that they were sorted away from the rest of the team so she wouldn't be worried as much about her father's safety. Elizabeth passed by Grant's room and peered inside to find him unpacking.

"Hey kiddo, you okay?" Grant asked her when he noticed her presence.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yeah, just tired is all," she answered.

"Maybe you should lie down for a few minutes," he said, pointing at the bed. "Your body might still be wiped out from yesterday."

"I'm fine, I promise.," she said dismissively. "Anyways I don't have time to lie down. I need to begin my search."

"You can afford to rest for a few minutes," Grant countered.

"But I-"

Grant gave his daughter her stern glare. "Elizabeth."

"Fine," she hissed as she stomped towards the bed and plopped down on it. She moved until her back was against the wall and her legs dangled over the side. "Happy now."

"Very," smirked Grant as he continued unpacking. After a few minutes he was done and turned back to his daughter. "So," he began. "Your search, how are you going to do that?" I thought you didn't know much about Dr. Jones."

"How do you know what I said at the meeting?" she asked curiously.

Grant smirked once more. "Your mother called me so I could listen in. I may not be welcomed here but I'll be damned if I'm not kept in the loop about you and your mission."

Elizabeth smiled softly. "To answer your question I don't know much about Jones but I do know a few things."

"Like-"

"Like how he's connected to S.H.I.E.L.D," was her reply. "He may be an agent, not a specialist like you but someone who works within or close to S.H.I.E.L.D. He knows too much about the agency to be a normal civilian," she exclaimed.

Grant nodded approvingly. "So you start by compiling a list of all non-specialist as well as all non-agents within S.H.I.E.L.D. Still, that's a pretty long list."

"I know but I haven't factored in his age, height or his ethnicity."

"Still not a lot to go on."

"I know but it's a start," she stated sadly. "It's all I have."

"Can I ask you a question?" Grant asked after a brief period of silence. "If you've never seen this man before then how do you know he's the one responsible?"

"Because of Skye," replied Elizabeth. "She kept a journal of everything that happened and after she died I found it. In it she explains everything that happens."

She pauses for a moment. "As for Jones, after he's caught in an explosion that should have killed him he survives but his face is so scared that he is no longer recognizable. His voice, however, I will never forget sound of his voice."

"Did he ever hurt you?" Grant asked heatedly.

"He kidnapped me once, as revenge against Skye. He also wanted to turn me into his weapon, but I was rescued and he was killed. My mother didn't take to kindly to anyone kidnapping her child."

"Good."

"But after he dies all records of him seem to vanish. People who knew him, who saw his face before the explosion couldn't even remember what he looked like."

"How is that possible?" Grant asked stumped.

Elizabeth shrugged. "That's why we believed that he was gifted. Somehow he manipulated their memories of him to disappear after his death. Dr. Franklin Jones ceased to exist," she said with a frown.

Grant sighed and sat down next to her. "It's okay to be scared."

"I'm not scared," she huffed, folding her arms across her chest.

"Elizabeth," drawled Grant with a furrowed brow.

"Okay maybe a little," she admitted with another huff. "But it doesn't matter because I have my totally kick-ass parents in my corner," she said proudly.

Grant grinned and patted her leg gently. "Every step of the way," he promised.

"I know," she smiled, patting his hand.

"Are you sure you don't want to rest?"

"I'm sure but you know what I do want?"

"Anything."

"I could really use something to eat," she said sheepishly with a small smile.

"Like what?"

"Maybe a grilled cheese sandwich and some tomato soup."

Grant stood up and reached for his phone. "Okay I'll tell Skye-"

"No," Elizabeth shouted before he could grab his phone from the desk. "I love mom but she's not the greatest in the kitchen."

"Never learned how to cook," snorted Grant.

"Trying to save the world on a daily basis doesn't leave one time to take cooking lessons."

"As if they would have helped," teased Grant causing Elizabeth to giggle.

"You're probably right," she laughed.

"Talking about me behind my back. Not cool."

Grant and Elizabeth looked up to find Skye in the doorway frowning at them. "Just your cooking skills," Grant replied playfully.

Skye scoffed. "I'm not that bad," she hissed.

"She's right," Elizabeth agreed and Skye nodded approvingly. "She makes a mean bowl of cereal."

Skye stopped nodding. "Hey," she scowled.

"Sorry Skye," Elizabeth shrugged devilishly as she stood up.

"So, grilled cheese and tomato soup coming right up," announced Grant. "You guys wanna join me, just to make sure no one shoots me while I'm cooking."

Skye rolled her eyes and bumped her shoulder against his. "Don't worry I'll protect you," she smirked.

Grant smiled back. "Then lets go."

* * *

Nearly an hour later Grant, Elizabeth, and Skye were sitting at the table enjoying the lunch that Grant had prepared. Like he did the night before he prepared their meal, making homemade soup instead of canned and using two different type of cheeses for the sandwiches. Judging by the sounds coming from both women, they were very thankful for the meal he'd made.

"Seriously, how are you this good?" moaned Skye as she swallowed another spoonful of soup.

"In the beginning it was my grandmother who taught me the basics and then cooking shows taught me the rest."

"You're serious?" asked Skye wide-eyed.

Grant chuckled. "You'd be surprised how many restless night an agent has during missions," he answered truthfully. "I needed something to pass the time and late night cooking shows were it."

"That's all it took for you to be this good."

"What can I say, I'm a natural."

"I smell soup."

All three looked up to see Fitz standing a few feet away. They were so caught up in their conversation that they hadn't even heard the engineer approach.

"It's delicious," Skye praised as she ate some more. "Best tomato soup I've ever had."

"You made this?" asked Fitz disbelievingly. He was well aware that while Skye had many talents cooking wasn't one of them.

"No it was-" she began but was interrupted.

"Me," Grant finished, folding his arms defiantly while he stared at Fitz. "I made it," he stated again. "Would you like some?"

Elizabeth's scoffed and began glaring at both her father and Fitz. "Hey, you made this for me," she growled as she tried to move the plate of sandwiches closer to her. She was immediately stopped by Skye.

"Elizabeth there is more than enough to share," Skye hissed, moving the plate back to the center of the table.

"Fine," she pouted but not before stealing another sandwich for herself. "Would you care for some soup and grilled cheese sandwiches Agent Fitz."

When Fitz hadn't responded Grant sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's not poisoned if that's what you thinking," he snapped.

Fitz snapped back. "I wasn't."

Skye stared at the two men who were currently having a staring contest of their own. "Right. So-"

"Does it come with grilled cheese?" Fitz suddenly asked as his eyes darted from Grant to the sandwiches.

Grant shrugged. "If you want."

"Then yes, I would like some if you don't mind."

Grant's eyes widen in surprise. Out of all the things he expected the Scottish man to say, that wasn't one of them. "Okay," he stated numbly as he watched Fitz grab a bowl and saucer from the cabinet before sitting down next to Skye who instantly began serving him. Then the four of them continued enjoying their meal.

"That was bloody amazing," groaned Fitz as he sipped the remaining soup from his bowl. He leaned back in his seat and smiled. "Fantastic."

"I'm glad you liked it," Grant replied coyly. "It's been a long time since I've made soup. Glad to see I still know how."

Skye smiled happily. "First lasagna and now soup. Keep this up and you be making all the meals from now on."

Grant found himself scoffing. "Yeah, cause that will go over so well for your team."

"You're probably right," agreed Skye. "Ah well, more for me."

"Ahem."

"And Elizabeth," Skye quickly amended and Elizabeth gave her a toothy grin. "More for us."

"So now I'm your personal chef?" Grant asked mockingly.

Skye shrugged nonchalantly. "Hey, I keep you alive, you cook for me. I'd say that's a fair trade."

Grant rolled his eyes. "Of course it is."

Elizabeth continued grinning as she stood up. "Now that that's settled I think it's time for me to get started on my research."

"Want some help?"

"Yes please. I need your skills to get me access to personal files."

Skye nodded and stood up as well. They both made their way out of the kitchen leaving Grant and Fitz alone. Neither man spoke, content on sitting in silence. Finally after a few minutes Fitz got up from the table as well leaving Grant alone. The ex-specialist let out a sigh and shook his head. "I guess I'll just clean this up by myself," he muttered bitingly to himself.

* * *

"You think the doctor is an agent?" asked Skye once they were in the conference room.

Elizabeth nodded. "I think he is someone who worked close with S.H.I.E.L.D and would know the inner-workings of the agency. So yes, there is a possibility that Dr. Jones is an agent."

"That is a lot of people," Skye said begrudgingly as she sat down in front of her laptop.

"Not necessarily. I just need the files on all white males over the age of forty."

Skye fingers flew across the keyboard and suddenly names were filling the screen in front of them. "You were saying?" stated Skye sarcastically.

"Okay," Elizabeth released a defeated sigh. "Those are a lot more names than I thought there would be but that's okay. It's a start."

Skye could sense her daughter's uneasiness and reached out to grab her hand. "Don't worry, we're gonna figure this out," she sated adamantly as she gave Elizabeth's hand a reassuring squeeze.

Elizabeth smiled and repeated the gestured. "I know. We have to."

* * *

Yeah, more family bonding. I hoped you liked it. Next chapter takes us back to the original time line and I have confidence that every single one of you will like it. I won't give it away. You have to read and find out. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note** : So I don't know what is going on with this site today but I am posting a new chapter regardless. I know, I just posted a new chapter a few days ago but I got this back today so I figured why not. However, with that being said I don't know if I will be able to post twice a week like I have been. Reason, I finally caught up with myself. I tend to write a bunch of chapters before I post that way readers don't have to wait long for updates. Plus it gives me time to plot the story. However, that's doesn't mean I will stop posting because I won't. This fic will be completed I promise. Check out my profile, I never leave a story unfinished. Now that that's been said much love to you wonderful readers who are still reading this. Your comments mean a lot to me. Also SparkyGirl for the quick beta skills. You rock. All other mistakes are my own. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

* * *

Original Time-line

September 19th, 2015

Skye hadn't heard from Ward personally since he called her about the facility in North Carolina. While she hadn't spoken to him Ward was still fighting the battle with Hydra, capturing two more officials and turning them over to S.H.I.E.D's custody. The rest of the team still had no idea about the identity of the vigilante except for Skye and May. For the moment May hadn't told Coulson the truth but Skye remained worried that it would only be a matter of time before the director knew the truth.

She had just settled down to eat her lunch when her phone began to ring. She stared at it for a moment, the number one she hadn't recognized but she answered it anyways. "Hello," she answered suspiciously.

"Hey...um is this Skye."

She didn't recognize the voice either. "Why? Who wants to know?"

"Yeah...um my name is Damien and I'm...I'm a friend of Grant's," he replied, his voice trembling.

Skye's heart skipped a beat as she became filled with worry. "Why are you calling me? Where's Grant?"

"He...um...he's...there was an accident and he's-"

"Is he dead?" she snapped, standing up from the table and rushing to her room. She closed the door and locked it. "Don't lie to me," she hissed into the phone.

"No. I mean...he's not dead but he's not well. He's in the hospital and the doctor...the doctor doesn't think – it doesn't look good."

Her breath quickened as she fell against the bed. "What?"

"He told me that if it ever got bad and he didn't make it he wanted me to give you a message. He wanted you to know that he loved you. Even when you didn't believe that he did, he did. He also wanted me to tell you that if he could go back and change his choices he would, only for you. And lastly he told me to tell you to be happy. Just be happy," Damien finished, his voice still shaking as he spoke.

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you that. You might come and try to take him away."

"Damien I promise I won't," she promised him, her own voice trembling. "If this is...if this is the end I want to tell him goodbye in person. I need to see him one last time. Please," Skye pleaded with the other man.

Damien sighed before answering. "Okay. We're in Portland, Mt Cedars hospital. I have him listed under the name John Reese," he told her.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," she stated before handing up the phone. She immediately began packing a bag, throwing a small amount of clothes into it before holstering up over her shoulders. She then raced to Coulson's office and threw open the door. "I need to borrow one of the quinjets. It's an emergency," she said firmly.

Coulson was in the middle of paperwork when the agent burst thrown the door, bag on her shoulder and looking completely disheveled. He was thrown by her appearance. "Skye what-"

"Please," she snapped, cutting him off. "There was an accident. A friend of mine is in serious trouble and I need to be with them right now."

He thought about denying her request but knew that Skye would take the plane anyhow. She wasn't the type not to be there for a friend if they needed her. "Okay," Coulson agreed with a nod. "Take it and go. Make sure you're friend is okay."

"Thank-you," Skye replied gratefully as she closed the door and left the base as quickly as she could. She just hoped it wasn't already to late.

* * *

A few hours later Skye rushed into Mt Cedars hospital and over to the help desk. Breathlessly, she asked the nurse at the station. "Ma'am if you could help me? I need to know which room John Reese is in."

"Are you family?" the nurse asked with a quick glance.

"He's my brother," lied Skye.

The nurse looked up, eyes narrowed as she gave Skye a once over. "Right," she drawled as she looked back down at the computer and began to type. "He's on the fourth floor, room 412," she said.

Skye sighed. "Thank you," she said and was about to race off when she heard the nurse call out to her.

"Ms."

"Yeah."

"Make sure the other nurses know that Mr. Reese is your brother," she replied knowingly.

Skye blushed and replied. "I will, thanks," before running toward the elevators."

Moments later, she dashed off the elevator and quickly made her way to Ward's room. She was expecting to see him lying in the hospital bed being aided by the staff but what she saw made her heart stop.

The room was empty, the bed made, and Ward no where to be found.

Skye couldn't believe it. She was too late. He was already gone. Tears began to fall from her face as her body began to shake. She wanted to cry but the sob was caught in her throat, refusing to be released. Skye found it hard to breath. It was as if there was a hand squeezing her heart. So many thoughts and feelings swirled inside her. Words she never got to say, feelings she never got to admit. About him and her, about how even after all the terrible things he had done she was slowly forgiving him. She never got to tell him that she was sorry for shooting him in Puerto Rico. But most importantly she never got the chance to admit that she still loved him, despite all that had happened between them.

She had to leave. Her emotions were running too high and it could lead to a lose of control. Skye didn't want anyone getting hurt because of her inability to control her powers so the sooner she left the better it would be for everyone. Wiping away the fallen tears she turned away to leave but found herself bumping into another person. She looked up to see it was a young man, a few inches taller than her with sandy blond hair. "Sorry I-"

"Are you Skye?" he asked, taking a small step back.

"Damien," she whispered before throwing her arms around him. All the tears that she tried to keep at bay were suddenly falling as she began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I was too late. Grant's dead and I was too late."

"Whoa, wait a minute," he said, pulling away slightly. "Grant's not dead."

"But I...his room is empty."

"Yeah," chuckled Damien as he scratched his head. "I don't think they updated their patient records yet but I'm telling you Grant's not dead."

"I don't understand."

"After I called you he woke up. The doctor wanted to run some test so they moved him to a different floor. He's on the sixth floor now."

Skye's breath hitched. "He's not dead. You're telling me he's not dead."

"Nope."

"You better not be lying to me," she snarled, glaring as Damien shook his head.

Damien chuckled nervously. "I promise you I'm not. Follow me and I'll take you to him."

* * *

"Grant."

Grant opened his eyes and looked to see Damien standing in the doorway. His friend took a step to the side to then reveal Skye standing behind him. He pulled himself up and smiled softly. "Skye."

"Don't 'Skye' me," she hissed as she marched over to the bed. "What the hell did you do?"

"Me," scoffed Grant despairingly. "I didn't do anything."

Skye growled. "Really?" she replied haughtily. "Because it looks like you did something or else you wouldn't be lying in an hospital bed where you almost died."

Grant couldn't contain his eye-roll. "You're exaggerating," he scowled, shaking his head. "I didn't almost die."

"That's not what Damien said."

"I don't even know why Damien even called you. I was fine."

"Dude you were unconscious for three days," gawked Damien, pointing at Grant. "On what planet does that constitute as fine."

"Three days," shrieked Skye. "Three freaking days. What the hell Ward?"

"It was nothing," mumbled Grant as he lied down on his pillow. "The doctor explained to me that there was some swelling on my brain but it's gone down now and I will make a full recovery."

"A little brain swelling, is that all," Skye replied sarcastically, folding her arms against her chest as she refused to look him in the eye.

Her stance alone was enough to alert Grant that Skye was not angry at him but worried about him. Reaching out, he grabbed her by the elbow which forced her to look at him. "I'm okay Skye," he said softly with a slight smile. "The doctor practically said so."

"Whatever." she huffed as she grabbed the hand on her elbow with her own. With her free hand she grabbed the chair next to her and sat down, without releasing Grant's hand.

"I'm sorry I scared you."

"I wasn't scared," she mumbled defiantly but didn't let go of Grant's hand. "How did you get hurt anyway?"

"Ah, that was totally my fault," Damien replied bashfully.

Grant snickered. "I see you two have meet."

Damien shrugged. "Sorry to have called you under unhappy circumstances."

"It's okay," said Skye smiling softly. "I'm glad you called. So, what happened?" she asked again.

"He got into a bit of trouble," Grant started to explain when Damien cut him off.

"And by trouble he means that some Hydra douchbags tried to grab me," he continued with a scowl. "Lucky for me Grant was with me so I made it out alive. Unfortunately not before he got hit in the head."

"Why was Hydra after you?"

"I hacked into system to get information about one of their bases and somehow they were able to crack my code and find me. I still don't know how they did it," Damien sighed disappointingly, rubbing his chin.

"You're hacker?" asked Skye surprised.

"One of the best," Grant said with a smug smile, which he quickly lost when he noticed Skye glaring at him. "After you that is," he chuckled nervously.

Damien smirked as he placed his hand over his heart. "You wound me man. I've known you for six years and you're telling me I'm not the best. It's because she's pretty isn't it," he teased.

Grant shrugged playfully. "Well-"

"So you're a hacker?" Skye said nonchalantly as she stood up.

Damien nodded. "I am and this guy tells me you're one too. Apparently you're the best."

"I'm usually not one to brag but I'm pretty good," she stated with a causal shrug and smug smile.

"Maybe you can show me your work sometime."

"I don't know, do I get to see yours?"

Damien grinned knowingly. "I'm pretty sure you already have."

"Really, how so?"

"Damien Scott," he said, stating his full name.

Skye smirked as she let go of his hand. "Never heard of you," she told him.

Grant smiled and nodded towards Damien. "You've never heard of Damien Scott but you've probably heard of his online name – Domino."

Skye's mouth dropped open as she looked at Damien in shock. "No way," she whispered, taking a step forward before moving back.

Laughing, Damien nodded his head. "Way."

"You're Domino. The Domino."

"The one and only."

Skye squealed in delight, clapping her hands together as she looked from Grant to Damien. "You're like – the best hacker-" she grinned, grabbing his hand again and shaking. "Like total best."

"Not according to Grant," he pouted playfully as Grant rolled his eyes.

"What does he know?" Skye stated dismissively. "The way you code is amazing. It took me two weeks to crack your code to the embedded forum on the darknet. Not even my boyfriend at the time could do it."

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself."

If possible the grin on her face stretched wider. "Really," she said incredulously. "You've seen my work."

Damien nodded. "Yeah I've come across it a few times while working for Grant. Your backdoors are nearly impossible to find," he told her. "In fact I've fused your code with a bit of my own to make them completely untraceable. That's how I was able to sneak into Hydra's mainframe so many times."

His compliments had her blushing. "Thanks."

Grant had never seen Skye this giddy before. He couldn't help but smile at the sight. "I think you broke her," he smirked.

Skye turned and hit his arm with her hand. "Shut-up," she hissed and then turned back to Damien. "I would really like to see your work."

"How long are you staying?"

"At least another day."

Damien grinned. "Cool. A friend of mine has a place here in Portland that he said I could crash at anytime I'm in town. You could come with me if you want."

"I'm not sure – I mean, I don't want to be a bother."

"No bother at all," Damien stated still smiling. "My friend is a hacker too so you won't be bored."

"They any good?"

"That depends. If you ask Hardison he'll say he's the best hacker alive."

"Alec...Alec Hardison. You know Alec Hardison?"

"I do."

"I...I-" was all Skye could say as she fell back down in the chair. She couldn't believe in a matter of hours she would be in the presence of not one, but two of the world's best hackers. It took ever ounce of willpower she had not to squeal like a overzealous fangirl.

Grant reached out and gave Skye's arm a gentle poke but the hacker said nothing. "Now I really do think you broke her," chuckled Grant, shaking his head.

* * *

While Damien was outside making a phone call, Skye and Ward were left alone in the room. Grant's doctor had come in moments before to check his patient and make sure everything was going well.

"I can't believe the doctor wants me to stay another night," huffed Grant as he lied back against his pillow. "I'm fine."

Skye rolled her eyes as she moved from the chair and sat on the bed. "If the doctor says you should stay another night then you need to listen to him," she said.

Grant frowned bitterly. "That's easy for you to say. While I'm stuck here you'll be having your little hacker slumber party."

"Exciting right," she said with a toothy grin.

"Not really," he sighed. He suddenly sat up, the frown gone and replaced with a sly grin. "You know if you help me I probably could sneak out of here and-"

"You listen to me Grant Ward," she hissed, pushing him back down. She knew exactly what he was trying to do and it wasn't going to work. "Under no circumstances are you leaving this hospital until the doctor clears you."

He frowned in disgust. "You can't be serious. I can't stay here Skye, Hydra-"

"Doesn't know you're here and they won't find out. Damien and I will make sure of it."

"Skye-"

Skye cut him off with a glare that May would be proud of. He immediately stopped talking. "I mean it Grant, you're staying here," she practically ordered.

He sniffed angrily and clenched his teeth. "Were you always this bossy because I don't remember you being this bossy," he asked mockingly.

"Learned from the best," she said smiling smugly. She sat there, gazing into his eyes, unable to look away. She began thinking about her arrival and the emotions that filled her when she thought he was dead. Skye realized that she never wanted to feel that way again. All of sudden she leaned forward and kissed Grant .

Startled, Grant pulled back and gave her a bewildered look. "Skye."

"Shut-up," mumbled Skye as she leaned forward once more and crashed their lips together. "You could have died you idiot," she murmured, pulling away slightly before kissing him again. Without breaking the kiss, she climbed on top of him, straddling his lap as gently as she could.

The feeling of Skye's body against his enticed a moan from Grant as lifted his hands and began caressing her hair through his fingers. He couldn't think, every synapses in his brain were firing all at once sending his mind into overdrive. All that matter in that moment was Skye and what she was doing to him. In that moment he didn't care how injured he was he wasn't going to stop until it was absolutely necessary. "Skye. Skye," he whimpered, her name like a mantra, breathlessly when she pulled away.

She moved her attention from his lips and began peppering his neck with soft kisses. "I can't lose you. I thought you were gone and I...I can't lose you again," she whispered in between the kisses.

Cupping the back of her neck with his hand, he pulled her even closer so that they lips were barely touching. "You won't," Grant promised her, his breath ghosting across her lips.

"I better not," she threatened playfully as she captured his lips once more. Time slipped away as the pair traded passionate kisses. So caught up in what they were doing they never heard the door open and then quickly close.

On the other side the nurse that gave Skye the information on Grant. "Brother my ass," she smirked as she turned and made her way down the hall.

* * *

A day later Grant was discharged from the hospital. Though his doctor wanted him to stay another night, after another round of tests he was deemed well enough to leave. As long as he promised to have someone staying with him for the next few days.

As much as Skye wanted to be the one nursing Grant back to health she knew she had to get back to the team before they began to question her whereabouts. Since her departure she had only spoken to Coulson once and deliberately avoided telling the director where she was. So instead of her, Damien promised to stay with Grant until he was well.

"I can't believe I had to be wheel-chaired out," grumbled Grant as he slowly made his way into the safe-house that Damien's friend had provided.

"Hospital policy bro," chuckled Damien from in front of Grant.

"It's humiliating."

Skye rolled her eyes and helped Grant to the sofa. "Just be glad the doctor discharged you instead of making you stay another night."

"Yeah, 'cause that wasn't happening," he said with a scoff. "How many times did I have to tell him I was fine before he actually believed me."

"Dude if you're going to be like this your entire recovery I'm gonna bail."

"I'm a grown ass man who can take care of himself. I'll be fine if you go," countered Grant with a glower.

Damien rolled his eyes. "I'm going to get your bag from the car," he scoffed as he left the room.

Once he was gone, Skye poked Grant's arm and smirked when the other man winced. "Hey," she hissed, poking him again, this time using her powers to make it hurt even more. "You stop being a jerk to Damien and for once in your life let someone take care of you," she commanded.

After the pain on his arm subsided, Grant wrapped his arm around Skye's waist and pulled her close. Together they fell back against the cushions of the sofa "I'd rather it be you," he replied as he rested his chin gently on top of Skye's head.

Skye sighed into his chest. "I'd rather it be me too but the team-"

Grant sighed as well. "Will start to worry about you and where you are, I understand," he stated softly. Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he told her. "When you found out I was hurt you came to be by my side. That meant more to me than you will ever know," Grant stated, smiling softly.

She leaned forward and kissed him. "What happens now?" she asked a few seconds later.

Grant replied. "You go back to S.H.I.E.L.D and I keep taking down Hydra."

Skye frowned sadly. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"Me too but we don't have a choice. We have to play with the hand we were dealt."

Nodding her head, she kissed him again pouring every feeling and emotion she had into the kiss. By the time she pulled away she could feel tears falling down her face, her heart breaking at the thought of leaving. She looked up at Grant and could see that he too, looked heartbroken. "If you need anyhing – anything call me."

Grant managed to give her a brave smile. "The same goes for you."

After one final kiss, she stood up and slowly made her way towards the door. "Goodbye Grant," she whispered without turning around. She was halfway out the door when she heard his reply.

"Goodbye Skye."

* * *

Hours later she was back on the Bus. Any hope that she had of making it to her bunk without being seen dashed the moment she stepped out of the hangar and saw Coulson standing there waiting for her. "Hey Coulson," she chuckled nervously as she gave him a wave. "Miss me?"

"I did," he replied with a soft smile. "How is your friend?"

"They're going to make a full recovery," she answered.

"That's good right."

"It's great – really great," she said, feigning a smile.

Coulson had known Skye long enough to know that something wasn't quite right with his agent. Here she stood smiling and telling him that everything was alright but her eyes told him something completely different. The truth was he had been worried about her, scared that she was keeping something from him but had never found the right time to approach her. Maybe it was time-

"You know I'm kinda tired so I'm just gonna head to my bunk if that's alright," Skye said suddenly, interrupting Coulson's thoughts.

He could see that now was not a good time to have a talk. "Yeah sure," he said instead, smiling once more. "Go. Get some rest."

"Thanks DC." Skye flashed him one final smile before walking away.

"Okay Skye, what are you up too," he whispered as he walked into the empty hangar.

* * *

I know what you're all like, finally we have some Skyeward. I told you it was coming and thank you for being patient. I hoped it lived up to your expectations. And don't worry, there will be more in this timeline and the alternative one. Also if anyone is wondering, no I am not a doctor so all that medical stuff was made up. Hope it at least made sense. Next chapter altered timeline. Like always thanks for reading and if you liked it drop me a review. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle

P.S a shout out to any reviewer who can successfully name the tv shows that were mentioned by way of its characters.


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note** : Hi people, I bring you a gift of an update. To be honest i was not going to post today but I couldn't resist. I still may be only able to post once a week from now to the end but fingers crossed the muse continues to work with me. Shout out to all you magnificent readers who are still reading this. I appreciate you all so much. And SparkyGirl123 gets love too because she makes this easier to read with her beta work. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

* * *

A week had passed since Elizabeth's arrival and she was still no closer to finding the man she came back for. The team had offered to help her but she refused helped from anyone, including her parents. She had wanted to do it by herself, believing that it would be more effective that way. Now she was regretting her decision. She was also becoming extremely frustrated.

"It's not him either," she growled as she threw the file in her hand across the room. It was that moment that her mother walked through the door with a worried frown on her face.

"Elizabeth are you alright?" asked Skye as she walked over to the table.

"Honestly, no. I'm not alright," she grumbled as she stood up and began pacing hurriedly. "I still haven't found the man I'm looking forward."

"We'll find him," Skye said comfortingly and she grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze. "You just have to be patient and give it time."

Elizabeth rebuffed the gesture, jerking Skye's hand off her shoulder. "Time is something I don't currently have Skye," she snapped angrily. "If I can't find this doctor then everything that I said happens will happen."

"You don't know that."

"I know that I'm running out of time and your speech of optimism isn't going to give me more of it," she hissed and glared at Skye heatedly.

"Elizabeth," Skye gasped at the teenage girl's tone. "I was just trying."

Elizabeth didn't wait for her to finish. "I'm going for a walk," she snarled as she moved around Skye and left the room.

* * *

Skye wanted to follow her but decided against it. It seemed that her daughter had her temper and would need time to cool off before being approached again. So, Skye opted to go back to her bunk and wait for Elizabeth to come to her.

"Is everything alright?"

Skye looked up to find Jemma standing in front of her, a worried frown on her face. "No, not really," answered Skye dejectedly as she shook her head.

"Want to talk about it?"

"That depends, are you done avoiding me?" asked Skye bitterly, crossing her arms as she impatiently waited for Jemma to answer. Since the arrival of Elizabeth's and Grant everyone had been hesitant around her, Jemma being the worst out of everyone. The scientist only spoke to Skye when it was necessary and spent the rest of the time ignoring her. It hurt Skye to be treated that way by someone she considered her best friend.

Jemma was startled by the tone and comment coming from her friend. Sure she hadn't spent a lot time with Skye in the past week but she thought she was giving her space to come to terms with the events of her future. She hadn't meant to hurt Skye's feelings. "Skye I-" she tried to explain.

But Skye interrupted her before she could finish. "Because I get it Jemma," she began, a scowl plastered on her face. "You hate Ward for what he did to you and Fitz and the thought that I let him back in my life and have a child with him makes you angry You feel betrayed and that's okay, you have every right to be but can you be angry with me later," she said with a plea as her eyes began to fill with tears. "After we find this doctor, and keep Ward alive, and save the world, and maybe find a way to make sure my daughter is born."

At the sight of Skye crying, Jemma immediately closed the gap between them and pulled the hacker into a warm embrace. "Oh Skye," she whispered softly in Skye's ear. "I don't hate you and I'm not angry with you."

"Good because right now I need a friend Jemma," sniffed Skye against Jemma's shoulder. "Everything is spinning out of control and I could really use a friend by my side. I need you Jemma."

"I'm here for you Skye and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere," promised Jemma, hugging Skye even tighter.

"Well at least you don't hate me."

"Nobody here hates you Skye."

"My daughter hates me Jemma," Skye replied with a bitter chuckle. "Or at the very least resents me because I die and leave her all alone. Elizabeth said that she's twelve when it happens, when I die. How could I do that to her Jemma, leave her alone like that?" asked Skye sadly. "Especially after everything I went through feeling abandon by my birth parents."

Jemma shook her head. "Skye it's not like you went on holiday and never returned. You didn't choose to die."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know you Skye," smiled Jemma softly. "You're a fighter, fiercely protective over the ones you love so I know that you did everything you could to make your way back to your daughter," she replied, voice full of confidence.

"I just want her to know that I'm here for her."

"She knows Skye, she does. Just give her time."

"Apparently she doesn't have time," scoffed Skye as the pair finally pulled apart.

Jemma huffed. "Skye."

"I know you're right Jemma. She just needs time."

"See. Now do you feel better?"

Skye shook her head "No, not really."

"Oh Skye. What is troubling you now?" asked Jemma concerned. "It's Ward isn't it?" she asked but already knew the answer.

"Maybe."

"Skye, do you still have feelings for him?"

"I can't answer that," mumbled Skye, refusing to look at Jemma. She didn't want her to see the truth even though she knew deep down she already did.

Jemma sighed sadly. "You do don't you."

"I tried not to," stated Skye firmly, finally looking at Jemma. "I really did but even after everything he's done I still love him. I know it's wrong and it probably makes me a terrible person but I do. I never stopped."

"Skye would you stop with this foolishness," Jemma demanded, folding her arms across her chest. "You are not a bad person and you can't help who you fall in love with."

Skye jokingly replied. "Even if it's an ex-Hydra traitor who tried to kill you."

"Even then," smirked Jemma. "Look," she sighed. "I can't say that I will ever be okay with Ward being in your life but it's your life Skye, you deserve to be happy. And if Ward makes you happy-" she trailed off.

"But what about the things he's done?"

"Obviously you were able to put the past behind you. He must have done something right if you had a child with him. You wouldn't have made that decision lightly no matter how rash you used to be."

"I just want everything to be okay. I look at Elizabeth and I feel like I owe her a good future. One where she grows up happy and healthy with two parents that love her," admitted Skye nervously.

Jemma gave her a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, it will be."

* * *

Elizabeth walked around the Bus, ducking into an empty storage closet and leaning against the wall. She began berating herself for snapping at her mother the way she had. She knew that Skye was only trying to help and didn't deserve her harsh words. Elizabeth knew that she would have to find Skye and apologize for her behavior.

Sighing, she slid down to the floor and leaned her head back against the wall. When she arrived she had hoped that it wouldn't take long to find the man responsible for the future's destruction but the journey was proving to be more difficult than she'd planned. There were only a few files left to sift through and if they didn't have what she was looking for then she would be back at square one.

Elizabeth knew that she couldn't afford to start her search all over. She needed to protect her parents but the task was proving difficult. Even though she wanted to ask for help she'd meant what she said to Coulson on the second day of her arrival, that she didn't trust the people on his team. The truth was she trusted them all except for one person. The person responsible for her father's death. She hadn't told anyone the whole truth of what happened on the day Grant died, mostly out of fear that no one would believe her. Also she feared that her father would run and ruin all chances of her ever being conceived.

But that wasn't even the worse of it. There was another secret she was keeping from her parents. One that would come to light the longer she stayed with them. Elizabeth had meant what she said to her mother. Time was running out.

Sighing once more, Elizabeth pushed herself up and readied herself to leave the closet and find Skye. She had an apology to give.

* * *

Elizabeth found Skye in her bunk along with Jemma and hesitatingly entered the room. "Hey, can we talk?"

Skye nodded tentatively. "Yeah, sure."

"I'll give you two some privacy," Jemma offered with a soft smile. She gave both of them a slight nod as she left the room.

"Have a seat," Skye said, patting the spot on the bed Jemma left vacant. She smiled happily when Elizabeth sat down next to her. "What's up?"

Elizabeth released a deep sigh before speaking. "I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry for my outburst in the conference room earlier. You were trying to help me and I lashed out at you."

"It's okay. You were frustrated."

Elizabeth shook head. "I was but that doesn't give me the right to talk to you the way I did," she said with frown.

Skye gave her a nod and a smile. "I forgive you."

"Thank you," she said smiling as she stood up, the weight on her chest finally lifted. She turned to leave when Skye called out to her.

"Before you go can I ask you something?"

Elizabeth nodded. "Sure."

"Do you resent me for not being there for you?" Skye asked suddenly catching Elizabeth so off guard that the teenager swayed slightly.

"Why are you asking me that?" asked Elizabeth, surprised by Skye's question.

Skye stood as well. "Because it feels like you do," she replied as she moved in front of Elizabeth, sad smile on her face. "I see how you are with Ward, how close you two are and you're not like that with me. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, of course not. The reason I have been keeping my distance has nothing to do with you and everything to do with me," explained Elizabeth, holding her hand over her chest.

"Are you sure because you can tell me the truth?"

Before she could stop herself the truth was spilling from her lips. "The truth is you were a wonderful mother, the best any child could ask for, and losing you hurt. But disappointing you would hurt even more," admitted Elizabeth, focusing her attention on the floor.

"Disappointing...how could you possible be a disappointment to me?" Skye said, shaking her head. "You, who left your entire life behind to come back save us. You didn't have to do that but you did and we're better because of it."

"If I fail-"

"You won't," Skye stated sternly as she wrapped her arms around her daughter. "You are so much stronger than you realize. Plus you have me and your father and we will not let you fail. I promise you that," she said confidently.

Elizabeth began to smile. "Okay."

"Besides, you traveled back in time to save the future. That literally makes you the bravest and coolest person and I know. And the best part is you're my daughter which makes me awesome by default," Skye grinned proudly, hugging her daughter once more.

Elizabeth returned the hug with vigor, holding Skye close against her. "You are pretty awesome...mom."

Grant, looking for Elizabeth, walked into Skye's room to find his daughter and Skye sharing an embrace. Upon closure inspection he saw that Skye had tears falling down her face. It put him on instant alert. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, frowning apprehensively. "Why are you crying?"

Skye look at him and gave him a watery smile. "She called me mom."

* * *

Raise your hand if you're feeling the feels right now. Come on, don't be shy. I know some of you are smiling really hard right now while others are trying to hide it. I know, it was exactly what I was going for. Next chapter we will be back in the original time line so be prepared for some Skyeward. Yay! Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle

P.S. A few people took a crack at guessing the shows I borrowed the names from but only one person got them both right. **Aunt Ginny Potter** correctly named the shows as Leverage (Alex Hardison) and Person of Interest (John Reese). I love these two shows to death and I would recommend them to anyone.


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note** : Hello mortals. I am here to bring you another glorious chapter of my story. Too much, I thought so. Anyways it's been a week and I want to keep my promise of posting at least once a week so here I am. I just want to thank all you wonderful readers who have graced me with your time and energy of reading and leaving me such wonderful reviews. I am happy become of them. This chapter has not been beta'd so all mistake are my own. Thank you very much. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

* * *

Original Time-line

October 6th, 2015

Coulson stood over the railing, watching the team down below. Fitzsimmons were huddled in the corner, heads bent together as they read. Hunter was busy watching something on his tablet. Every now and then he would laugh rather loudly. May was missing, probably in the cockpit which left Skye sitting by herself on one of the chairs. She sat their silently, a book in her hand but Coulson could tell she wasn't reading it since she hadn't turned the page in the last five minutes. No, she wasn't focused on the book but rather her phone which she constantly checked. Every now and then she would smile and on rare occasions a giggle would slip out. The sight of his youngest agent left him feeling unsettled.

"What are you doing?"

Coulson was startled by the sudden appearance of Melinda standing behind him, arms crossed. He turned around and glared at her. "You know, I really hate it when you do that," he chastised with a frown.

"I know, why do you think I do it," she said, giving him her patented 'there's nothing you can do about it' smirk. "But back to you, why are you spying on Skye?"

"I'm not spying on Skye," denied Coulson. "I'm looking at the entire team."

"Then explain why you've spent the last five minutes staring solely at Skye," Melinda countered, brow furrowed.

Coulson was shocked by the statement. Had he really been watching Skye for that long. "I didn't even realize I was staring that long."

"Of course you didn't. That's why you didn't hear me coming up behind you which is a terrible habit for an agent."

"I'm barely an agent Melinda. I practically a paper-pusher nowadays."

"Well whatever you are you should always be aware of your surroundings. Always," she stated firmly.

"I promise I will work on it," Coulson said, nodding.

"Very well," She started to walk away when she stopped suddenly and looked over her shoulder at him. "And nice try at trying to change the subject. I'll let it go, for now," she said, tone stern as she continued on her way.

Coulson let out a grateful sigh that Melinda was leaving and not forcing him to answer the question. He wasn't sure she would be able to handle the truth if he told her. The sound of laughter caused him to revert his attention back to Skye who was staring down at her phone. He continued watching the hacker as she rose from her chair, phone to her ear, and left the area.

* * *

An hour later he walked into the lab to find Simmons sitting down at her desk, jotting down notes. She saw him enter and gave him a bright smile.

"Director, what can I do for you?" she asked, closing her notebook and giving him her undivided attention.

"I want to talk to you actually. It's about Skye."

"What about her? Is something the matter?" Jemma asked, panic in her voice.

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong with Skye," he said calmly, hoping to alleviate Jemma's panic. "At least, I don't think there is."

She stared at him bewildered. "I don't understand sir."

"Has Skye been acting different lately?" Coulson bluntly asked.

"No," answered Jemma, shaking her head. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Are you sure?"

Jemma paused for a moment and then spoke. "Well, she has seemed happier lately."

Coulson's brow furrowed. "Happier?"

"Yes," smiled Jemma excitedly. "She's always smiling. Oh, and she's been on her phone a lot. Texting I believe."

"Did you ask her about it?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "I just assumed that found herself a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend. Seriously."

"It's just an assumption but the clues fit. Smiling more, laughing, secret text and phone calls. She looks like a woman in love," Jemma said dreamily as she rested her chin against her hand. "I think it's wonderful."

Coulson snorted and shook his head in disbelief. "I really don't think Skye has a boyfriend. When did she have the time to meet anyone new?" he asked sarcastically.

Jemma shrugged uncertain. "Maybe it's not someone new. It could be someone she's known for a while. Personally my money's on Lincoln. Every time they're together he seems absolutely smitten with her," was her opinionated answer.

"I still don't think that's it," he replied skeptically, shaking his head once more.

Jemma was confused by his statement. "Why not sir?"

"I just don't want anything comprising the team right now. We're finally in a good place and Skye having a boyfriend could upset the balance we've created."

"I know you worry about her but Skye's a big girl who is more than capable of taking care of herself. Besides," she smiled. "After everything Skye's been through she deserves to be happy and in love," she stated adamantly.

"I never said she didn't," retorted Coulson.

Sighing Jemma responded. "Of course not sir."

"Thank you for your time Simmons. Please, continue your work."

"You're welcome Director."

* * *

Coulson still wasn't satisfied with the answer he received about Skye so he decided to ask someone else. His best option was Fitz who was naturally in the kitchen making himself a sandwich.

"Fitz a word," Coulson said as he came to a halt next to the scientist.

Fitz look up with a grin and immediately placed the bed on the counter. "What can I do for you Director?"

"I wanna to talk to you about Skye."

"What about her?"

"Has she been acting different lately?" he asked curiously.

Fitz blinked once and then replied. "Yes."

"Do you know why?"

"Yes," replied once more without hesitation.

Coulson was taken aback by the quick responses from his engineer. He knew he made the right choice coming to Scotsman instead of anyone else. "Care to tell me?" he asked eagerly.

"Oh right, she told me she recently connected with an old friend."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Everybody has a name," chuckled Fitz, laughing at his own joke. "But as regards to Skye's friend, no I don't know it. What I do know is that it's the same friend she went to see a few weeks ago."

"The friend that was in the hospital."

"Yes, but that's all I know," he replied with a nod. "Why are you asking me these questions anyway?"

Coulson sighed. "I'm worried about Skye. I don't want her to get hurt."

"You shouldn't worry so much sir. Skye will be fine."

"I know," Coulson replied but deep down he knew it was lie. Out of everyone on the team Skye needed the most protection. "Well I let you get back to making your lunch."

"Did you want one?" asked Fitz.

Coulson shook his head. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." He turned to leave the kitchen when he suddenly heard Fitz speak.

"You know sir if you want to know more about Skye's mystery friend you should just ask her," he said. "She'll probably tell you."

Coulson threw him an over the shoulder smile. "Thanks Fitz, I'll keep that in mind." Fitz was right. If he wanted answers he needed to go directly to the source.

* * *

Coulson decided to take the engineer's advice and talk to Skye himself. He wanted the conversation to be open, in which Skye would tell him the truth about what was going on with her. He just hoped that she wouldn't see his questions as invasive and personal. Coulson simply had to know.

The door to his office swung open and in walked Skye, smiling happily as she took a seat across from him. "You wanted to see me DC."

"Yes Skye I did. I was hoping we could talk."

"Cool," she smiled as she took a seat across from him. "What's on your mind?"

"Well to be honest, you," answered Coulson anxiously.

Skye was instantly surprised. "Me, what about me?"

Coulson sighed before he began to speak. "Look Skye, I know these past couple of months have been hard on you but you know that you can talk to me about anything right?" he stated.

"Why exactly are you telling me that?"

"I know you're hiding something from me Skye," Coulson said outright, clasping his hands together as he leaned forward on his desk. "And no matter how much you try to deny it I know the truth."

She did her best to school her features like she'd been taught by both her S.O's. "I'm not hiding anything," Skye stated firmly.

"The Hydra lab in North Carolina. You never told me exactly how you knew about it."

"I did tell you. It was a lucky guess," she shrugged.

"No, guessing the correct numbers to the power-ball million dollar jackpot is a lucky guess," replied Coulson with a frown. "You knew the exact location of a lab that wasn't in any of the assessment reports I received from various field agents," he stated stiffly, pausing for a few seconds before continuing. "A few weeks prior to that incident you left the Bus while we were parked on an airstrip and didn't tell anyone you were leaving or where you were going."

"I told you I had something important to take care of."

"So important that you couldn't tell anyone where you were going."

Her facade began to crack. "Well-"

But Coulson continued his rant. "Not to mention a few weeks ago you took the quinjet to go inquire about an injured friend."

"Hey I came back the very next day," snapped Skye, crossing her arms.

"Yes," gritted Coulson. "But not before you wiped the GPS record clean. It's as if you didn't want anyone to know where you were."

Skye shrugged nonchalantly. "That's because I didn't," she said with a petulant mumble.

Coulson released a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. He was doing exactly what he didn't want to do, come of too strongly and have the young agent shut down. He wanted her to be honest with him. "Look," he said softly. "You told Fitz that you were reconnecting with an old friend and Simmons thinks you're dating Lincoln."

"You talked to Fitzsimmons about me behind my back," she hissed, her eyes flashing with rage.

"Yes," Coulson answered fearlessly. "I did Skye because I'm worried about you. You're keeping secrets and it's not good."

"Why not? We're secret agents aren't we? Isn't it our job to keep secrets?" she snapped.

"I'm being serious Skye."

"So am I."

"Skye-" he sighed and was about to speak when the computer screen on the wall began to flash, signaling that someone was trying to reach the director to open a line of communication.

Skye's frowned. "You should probably get that," she said bitingly.

Coulson bit back a remark and pressed a button on his tablet to allow the video feed. He wasn't surprised to see one of his agents staring at him on the screen. "Yes Agent Foster," he said stoically.

"Sir I'm calling in regards to the mission we were sent on."

"How was it?" he asked inquisitively. "Did you capture Wallace?"

"No sir," she answered, shaking her head. "We were unable to obtain him alive."

"What happened?"

Agent Foster sighed tiredly. "It was a trap," she replied. "The intel we gathered stated that Wallace would only be meeting with one other person but when we arrived there was a team waiting on us. We were immediately outnumbered and outgunned." She paused for a few moments.

"Go on."

"We started to retreat but this person came out of nowhere and started assisting us sir, taking out Wallace's men. Soon we gained the upper-hand but we were unaware that Wallace had been hit. We were also unaware that he had wired to building to explode in the incident that he was injured. The vigilante noticed the bomb and ordered us to evacuate the building. We barely made it out before the building exploded."

"Dammit," hissed Coulson, frowning disappointingly. "The vigilante."

"Sir, we are unaware if he made it out in time or not. Honestly my focus was on Jenkins who took a bullet to the leg."

"Is he alright?" he asked compassionately.

"He's going to be fine," Agent Foster said with a smile. "He lost a good amount of blood but the bullet was through and through and didn't hit any arteries. He's expected to make a full recovery."

"That's good. Thank you for keeping me appraised of the situation."

"You're welcome sir."

The connection cut, Coulson let out another frustrated sigh. He had wanted Wallace to be brought in alive because he was believed to have valuable information on Hydra. Now it appeared they would have to find another resource. Not to mention the one person who had been helping them could possibly be dead. Coulson didn't know if there was anything that could make his day worse. He then realized that Skye was still there and they had a conversation to finish. However when he looked at her he could instantly see the frightened look on her face. "Skye," he said tentatively. "Are you alright?"

"I have to go," she mumbled as she jumped out of the chair and ran out of the room.

* * *

She was barely in her bunk before she pulled out her phone and began dialing. "Come on pick up," she hissed into the phone. "Pick up dammit." But to her horror no one did. The only sound she heard on the other side of the line was a beep suggesting that she leave a message. Because of their situation Skye and Grant believed it would be safer it they never left recorded messages for each other in case they were ever comprised. At the moment Skye didn't care. "You better not be dead. Do you hear me? If you're dead I will do whatever it takes to bring your ass back to life only to kill you again. Do you understand Ward? Call me."

She let out a angry growl as she thrust the phone onto the bed before flopping down beside it. Less than five minutes passed before the phone began to ring. Skye immediately answered it.

"Skye."

She let out a quick sigh of relief. "You're alive."

"Yeah, I got your message."

"I'm going to kill you," she snapped into the phone.

Grant chuckled. "I thought you said you would only do that if I died," he teased.

She was angered by Grant's chuckle. "It's not funny," she hissed.

"I'm sorry but you can calm down now, I'm fine."

"You were almost blown up," Skye stated, frowning as she sat back down on her bed.

"Yeah, how did you even know about that?" he asked curiously.

"Agent Foster called Coulson and I just so happened to be in the room when she did."

"Oh."

"Oh," Skye replied heatedly. "Is that all you have to say for yourself, oh? You almost died again Ward. I thought we agreed that you were going to stop going after Hydra."

"Technically-"

Skye growled. "If you refer to that stupid loophole one more time I swear to God-"

"Actually I was going to say that I wasn't there to meet anyone from Hydra," explained Grant. "I was there to meet with an informant to obtain information about Hydra. I had no idea that it was a trap for me as well as S.H.I.E.L.D. Lucky for me I was late and more than happy to let S.H.I.E.L.D deal with them until I saw how outnumbered they were. Seriously, Coulson could only send a three man team," he said disgruntled.

Skye shrugged. "Well to be technical he thought it was only going to be a two man job," she replied.

"Well he was wrong and I was there so I figured, what the hell do something nice for S.H.I.E.L.D and maybe my S.H.I.E.L.D girlfriend would do something nice for me."

"Yeah," balked Skye, shaking her head. "That's so not happening. You were almost killed again or did you forget."

Grant sighed. "No, I did not forget. And besides, I wasn't in any real danger."

"Any real danger. The guy had a bomb which exploded."

"Yeah but because I wanted it to."

"What?" she said confounded.

"I could have easily disable the bomb Skye but I purposely choose not to."

"Why would you do something like that?"

Grant easily explained. "Because an explosion is a great distraction. I didn't have to worry about those agents trying to bring me in. Instead they were focused on getting out alive, especially the injured one."

"Well it's not a completely stupid idea," she mumbled, a smile tugging on the corners of her lip. Of course Grant would have a back-up plan to avoid being caught. He hadn't earned the title of being one the S.H.I.E.L.D's best specialist from luck.

"It's a great idea and you know it," he replied playfully. "Skye I know you're worried about me but you have to realize that I was trained for these kind of missions. I know what I'm doing."

"I know that, it's just – I don't want to see you get hurt. I need you to be okay."

"And I am. I told you, I'll do whatever it takes to make sure I live so I can see your face again."

Skye laughed. "You're such a dork."

"Only for you Skye," he chuckled back. "I love you."

"I love you too Grant. Please be safe."

"I will, I promise. Talk to you soon."

"Goodbye." The line disconnected and Skye smiled happily as she held the phone against her chest. Grant was safe and that's all that mattered to her.

* * *

Coulson sighed heavily, resting his face in the palm of his hands while trying to decide if he should go after Skye or not. Ten minutes had passed since she left his office and he was close to make a decision when his door opened and Melinda waltzed in. "Melinda, what can I do for?"

"I wanted to know if there was an update on the mission pertaining to Agent Foster," she said stoically as she stood in front of Coulson's desk. As Coulson's unofficial second in command she was privy to information the rest of the team was not so she was aware of the meeting between S.H.I.E.L.D and Wallace.

"It didn't go as planned," stated Coulson with a deep sigh. "It was an ambush and Foster and the other agents would have died if it hadn't been for the vigilante.

"He was there, why?"

Coulson shook his head. "I have no idea and there is no why to find out because according to Foster he may have been killed with the building exploded."

"What. He's dead?" she asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"Foster couldn't say. One of her men took a bullet to the leg so her main focus was on him. As far as she knows there's a fifty-fifty chance he's still alive."

"What happens now?"

"I've sent a team to assess the damage. If the vigilante didn't escape we'll find his body and hopefully finally find out his identity."

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Just wondering if I should call Skye back in here so we can finish our conversation,"

"Wait, you were Skye when you received the update from Foster?"

"Yes. I was asking her questions when Agent Foster called and once it was over Skye ran out of the office."

Melinda turned and made her way towards the door. "I need to find Skye," she said sternly.

"Why?" asked Coulson, halting the agent from taking another step. Her stance was enough to alert him that something was wrong. "Melinda what's going on? Do you know what Skye is hiding?" he asked.

"Coulson I am not at liberty to tell you what you wish to know. If you want the truth you'll have to ask Skye?" was her response when she turned around to face him.

"Ah tried that but it didn't work. She wouldn't tell me anything so I'm asking you. Do you know what Skye is hiding?"

"Are you asking me as Phillip or are you asking me as the director?"

"The director and my question is a direct order. Do you know what Skye is hiding?"

"Yes."

Her quiet pause furthered his irritation. "And," he scowled.

"You ask me if I know what she's hiding, you never ordered me to tell you specifically what it was."

"Agent May," he snapped impatiently.

"Fine," she hissed, glaring at her superior heatedly. "The secret Skye has been keeping from you is the identity of the vigilante."

"Are you saying she knows who he is?"

"Yes," she replied coldly. "She's known for a while. We both have."

"Well then who is he?"

"Ward. The vigilante is none other than Grant Ward."

* * *

And the truth is out. What does that mean for the story. I have no clue. Well I wouldn't say that. I know where I am going with I just need to figure out how to get there but don't worry I will. My muse would kill me if I didn't finish this story. Next chapter will continue in the original time line so be prepared for a few surprises. If you liked this chapter leave me a review. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	16. Chapter 16

Author's Note: Hello dudes. After spending time cooking and cleaning I decided it was time to post again as to keep with my promise of posting at least once a week. I hope the wait wasn't to long. As usual much love and many thanks to you readers who insist on inflating my ego with your wonderful words of encouragement. You will never know how much I enjoy you all. Also kudos to my wonderful beta SparkyGirl123. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

* * *

His entire body stiffened as his mouth fell open. He tried to speak several times but found each time that no words would come out. Finally, after a few minutes of silence he was able to communicate once more. "Please tell me you're joking," he replied, his voice stern.

Melinda simply shook her head. "You know I don't joke."

"How...when did Skye find out?" he stammered.

"The day she disappeared from base. She was able to place a tracking device on vigilante during their altercation and she went to confront him. At the time she didn't know that the man was in fact Ward."

"And when she did find out, why didn't she arrest him?"

Melinda shrugged. "I asked and she stated that he was doing S.H.I.E.L.D more good than harm at the moment."

Coulson scoffed and shook his head. "And when exactly did you ask?" he asked gruffly.

"I didn't find out until a few weeks later, after the apprehension of Bishop and Dawson. I noticed that she was fidgety during the meeting so I cornered her and demanded that she tell me what was going on," was Melinda's calculated response.

"And she told you, just like that," he scowled, folding his arms across his chest. "She told that Ward was behind it all."

Melinda shook her head and sighed. "She didn't tell me specifically. I guessed that it was him and she didn't deny it."

"I can't believe you kept that from me. Why didn't you tell me?"

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"Really. That's you're response. You knowingly allowed Skye to interact with an enemy of S.H.I.E.L.D and did not tell me because it wasn't your secret. Are you kidding me right now?"

"Phillip I know you're upset-"

"Oh no, I'm not upset, I'm livid. As your boss you're supposed to inform me of situations like this but instead you decided to keep it a secret."

"I did what I thought was best."

Coulson scoffed bitterly. "Wouldn't be the first time you made that mistake."

May didn't even flinch. "Sir if I may what would you have done?"

"Excuse me," he asked, taken aback.

May glared at the man as she continued speaking. "If I would have told about Ward, what would you have done?"

"I would have captured him and thrown him in a cell where he belongs."

"Really because that would have been a terrible mistake."

"Terrible mistake – are you hearing yourself," Coulson spat angrily. "Since when are you team Ward all of the sudden. Tell me you haven't forgotten all the terrible things he's done."

"No, I haven't."

"Are you sure because it sure as hell sounds like you're defending him."

"Honestly I could care less about Ward but I do care about S.H.I.E.L.D and because of Ward we have a taken out a multiple of Hydra bases, captured Hydra agents, and collected a slew of alien artifacts," she argued, refusing to concede. "Some so dangerous that if activated they could level an entire city. If it hadn't been for Ward we would have never known about Michael Dawson or his collection."

Coulson snarled. "We would have found out eventually."

May scoffed. "Yes, maybe after we succeeded in taking down Hydra. Or perhaps after we got a handle on the whole Inhuman situation. It certainly wasn't after we released Jemma from her imprisonment inside that alien rock. So you're right, we would have got to it eventually but by then eventually would be too late. Face it Phil since Hydra came out of the shadows it's been one shit storm after another. S.H.I.E.L.D fell and we are still trying to pick up the pieces," she said tersely. May could feel her anger rising.

"Yes, S.H.I.E.L.D did fall and do you remember why?"

"Yes. It fell because this agency became reckless and clueless to the fact that Hydra was embedding itself deeper and deeper into the organization. We were so convinced that Hydra was defeated that we weren't prepared for the truth. I know you want to blame Ward because you trusted him and he betrayed you but the truth is he was just one link in a seventy year old chain," replied May.

Coulson stared at her, silently, for a few moments before he spoke. "Are you done?" he asked bitingly.

His tone was enough to alert May that he hadn't considered anything that she had said to him. Things were about to become worse. "Phil-" she said with a tired sigh but the director interrupted her instantly.

"'Cause if you are I need to go have a chat with Skye."

"She's not going to tell you where he is."

"We'll see about that!" he snapped as he briskly left his office and headed for Skye's bunk.

* * *

Skye was sitting on her bed, tablet in hand as ran the weekly system analysis. It was usually a job she would save for later on in the evening but she wanted to be free when Grant called her again. Just the thought of him brought a smile to her face. A smile that greeted Coulson when he walked into her room with May right behind him.

She was surprised that he entered her bunk without knocking. If anything she could always count on her boss to be polite and considerate of her private area. "Coulson what-" she began but Coulson held up his hand and she instantly became silent.

He looked at her with a frown. "I want the truth Skye and you're damn well going to give it to me," he said menacingly.

Skye put down her tablet and slowly stood up. "I don't understand-" she tried speaking again but was cut off once more.

"You don't have to lie anymore Skye," he barked as he nodded his head at May who stood behind him completely silent. "May told me everything."

"Okay and what exactly is everything?"

"She told me that Ward was the vigilante and you've known since the beginning."

"You told him," she balked, her eyes filled with betrayal.

May shook her head. "He didn't give me much of a choice. I'm sorry."

Skye huffed and crossed her arms. "Doesn't matter because I haven't done anything wrong," she stated defiantly as she glared at Coulson.

Coulson scoffed loudly. "Anything wrong – how about the fact that you've been consorting with a very dangerous criminal wanted by this very agency."

"Well in that case we're all guilty because we've been using his intel to help take down Hydra," replied Skye gloatingly.

"That's not the same and you know it," yelled Coulson, his anger rising. "We didn't know who was behind taking out Hydra but you did and not only did you willing seek him out but you lied to everyone. How could you do that Skye?"

Skye didn't bother holding back. "Because I knew you wouldn't understand if I told you the truth," she spat back. "You would just want to lock him up again."

"That's where he belongs."

"Maybe once upon a time but not now. Now he's finally doing something right, fighting on our side."

Coulson growled bitterly. "Grant Ward doesn't care about anyone but himself."

Skye shook her head and frowned. "You're wrong. He does care. If he didn't then why would he even bother dismantling Hydra. He could have easily joined their ranks. Hell, he could probably even be their leader but he chose the side of good instead. He's helping us," she reinstated.

"You can't be certain that's why he's doing this," Coulson countered. "For all we know this could be a very well thought out trap."

Skye did nothing to suppress her eye roll. "A trap, seriously. Please DC, tell me you aren't that stupid," she snorted.

"I'd watch your tone if I were you," he snarled.

"And I would appreciate if you gave me more credit," she grimaced. "You think I didn't have those very same thoughts when I found out that Grant was the vigilante. You think I didn't vet every single piece of information he gave me to make sure he was telling the truth. I did and it turns out he was. Besides if Grant really wanted us dead he would have tried it already. He's skilled enough to do it."

Coulson let out a staggered growl as he ran his hand over his face. He couldn't believe that she was refusing to see reason. "That's not the point Skye."

"Then what is the point?"

"The point is you lied and withheld information from me. I will not stand for any amount of dishonesty," he replied.

Skye simply shook her head. "I made the right call."

"Doesn't matter. It wasn't your call to make and for that I have no choice but to suspend you."

Both May and Skye turned to him with looks of horror on their faces. "What?" stuttered Skye, shaking her head again. "You can't do that."

Coulson scoffed. "I can and I did. You need to understand that this agency is under my direction and I will make judgments as I see fit," he stated sternly. "Your dishonesty and disloyalty has put this agency at risk and I will not stand for it."

Skye's heart began beating rapidly in her chest. "Coulson you don't understand-" she tried to plea but Coulson didn't allow her to finish.

"I do understand Skye. You let your personal feelings cloud your judgment and because of it a very dangerous man is still on the streets."

"He isn't going to hurt anyone."

"You don't know that for sure and I am not going to take that risk," he replied venomously. "So, until further notice you are suspended. You will not be permitted to exit this plane without an escort and all your phone calls and computer usage will be monitored."

"You can't do that," hissed Skye.

"I just did. Oh, before I forget." Without warning he grabbed Skye's wrist and with quick percersion snapped a familiar object around it. "Just to be on the safe side."

Skye looked down and realized it was a tracking bracelet, the very same one that he placed on her before. A bracelet that wouldn't allow her to hack into anything and one that only he could remove. "Coulson, please don't do this," she begged him but he only glared at her, eyes void of any emotion except anger.

Coulson said adamantly. "The decision is final."

"But what about everything you said about second chances and saving people," Skye cried, grabbing Coulson's sleeve. "That's what I'm doing with Grant. I'm helping him become a better person, a good man. I didn't do anything wrong."

He pulled away from her and shook his head. "I'm sorry you believe that," he said disappointed as he left the room.

* * *

"I don't understand...how could he do this to me?" she asked May, her voice full of pain and disappointment.

May moved so that she was directly in front of Skye. "Skye it's his job as director to keep S.H.I.E.L.D safe."

"That's exactly what I was doing but he doesn't see it that way," she said bitterly, shaking her head. "He doesn't care."

May frowned. "Deep down you don't believe that Skye."

"I didn't use to think that way about him. Meeting him, spending time with him, he was like the father I never had."

"He feels the same way about you

"Coulson was the one that told me that anybody could be saved if you can get to them soon enough. He's the one that made me believe that second chances were possible. But, if he doesn't believe that anymore than there's no hope for the rest of us," replied Skye sadly, biting her bottom lip as way to keep from crying.

"I will talk to him Skye," May said as grabbed Skye's shoulders and forced the agent to look up. "He just needs some time to calm down, that's all."

Skye just shook her head as she slid out of May's hold. "No, time won't change anything. When it comes to Grant his mind was made up a long time ago. He will never give him a second chance no matter what he does," she answered honestly.

May scowled. "Can you blame him Skye? Ward betrayed us. He nearly killed Fitz, he kidnapped you, and he helped torture Agent Morse."

"Yeah and half of the Avengers consist of an ex-mercenary, an ex-Russian assassin, and an ex-weapons developer who combined have killed a hell of a lot more people than Grant every killed. And yet they were given second chances and now the world calls them heroes. Coulson calls them friends."

"That's different."

"Really, because it doesn't seem like it to me," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. She couldn't really fault May for her hypocrisy or double standard because once upon a time she too believed that Grant was beyond redemption. Over time she realized she let her personal feelings of his betrayal cloud her judgment. They were so concerned with what he had done to them that they never took the time to realize what had been done to him. If only they would have taken the time to help him instead of trying to turn him over to his brother things could have been different. Besides he wasn't the only one guilty of betrayal and yet he was the only one still being persecuted. "At least Grant is trying to change," she said suddenly after a long period of silence. "Shouldn't that count for something. I thought if anyone would understand it would be Coulson. I thought that once the truth came out it would be fine because I could make him see reason but I guess...I guess I can't."

May's body froze at her resigned tone. "Skye, whatever you're thinking about doing don't," she said firmly "Never forget that this team is your family and we care about you."

"I know," Skye replied softly as she looked down at tracking bracelet on her wrist. She loved her team but at the moment they didn't feel like family. "Can I...I would like to be alone if that's alright with you? I really just need to be alone right now."

"If that is what you want?"

"It is."

"Very well. Remember Skye, I'm here for you if you need me," May replied as comforting as she could but she believed that her words had no affect on the young woman.

"Thanks May."

May gave her a quick nod before she turned and left the bunk. Skye immediately raced to the door, locked it, and then climbed into her bed. Curling herself into a tight ball she finally allowed herself to cry.

* * *

The door swung open and Melinda stepped through, body and eyes full of fury. She didn't bother to close the door as she stalked over to Coulson's desk and slammed her hands down. "You need to fix this," she hissed angrily.

Coulson pulled the phone away from his ear and held it against his shoulder. "Agent May I am in the process of making a very important phone call so if you could-"

She pressed a button and the call was immediately disconnected. "I don't think you understood me," she snapped. "You need to talk to Skye and you need to fix this."

Coulson glared at her as he placed the phone down onto the receiver. "There's nothing to talk about," he replied with a shrug. "I've made my decision and it's final."

Melinda stood up straight and placed her hands firmly on her hips. "Philip you one of the closest friends that I have, probably the best but you are being an idiot," she replied.

"Careful agent," scowled Coulson.

"No, you should have been careful when you barged in on Skye," she hissed at him in. "Instead you threaten her, suspend her, and place that damn tracker on her like she's some criminal."

"My decision was valid. She lied and became an unnecessary risk. She put this team in danger."

"Oh now she's an unnecessary risk," chuckled Melinda darkly. "You didn't believe that when you brought her onto the team, even with various warnings. But you were right, Skye was just what this team needed."

"I'm sorry are you yelling at me or praising me for my actions?"

"I'm doing neither. I'm simply trying to make you see reason."

"I am seeing reason Melinda," barked Coulson as he stood up and walked around the desk, his frustration starting to show. "Grant Ward is a pariah who will drag Skye down with him into the gutter if I don't do anything to protect her."

Melinda glared at him. "Did it ever occur to you that Skye doesn't need protecting. That maybe you should trust her."

"Mel-"

But she cut him off. "You need to understand that this is not me praising Ward for what he has done. Nor does this mean he has my forgiveness but I can admit that his work has aided this agency tremendously."

"It doesn't matter-"

"I'm not done," she snapped as she continued. "Skye is under the impression that you don't care and that you don't believe that people can be saved. She's losing hope and it's because of you. You need to do something or else you're going to be responsible for what happens next."

Glaring at her he crossed his arms over his chest. "And what exactly will that be?" he glowered.

"This thing with Skye either ends one of two ways. She hardens her heart and becomes nothing more than an cold-hearted agent or she leaves and doesn't come back."

"I don't think so," Coulson scoffed, shaking his head. "Skye's too good of a person to become cold-hearted and she cares about us too much to leave."

"You doubt her feelings for Ward?" Melinda questioned with a raised brow.

"I think she's confused. I think that he's manipulate her into believing that he cares and is doing to the right thing because it's just that, the right thing."

"And if you're wrong?"

"I'm not," was Coulson inflexible reply.

"Then you are a fool." Melinda didn't say anything for a few moments, allowing silence to fall between them before she left out a heavy sigh. "Phillip – I think you should talk to someone," she suddenly suggested, her voice soft yet stern.

Coulson let out a bitter laugh. "Really," he replied sarcastically. "You're going to give me advice on seeking help."

"I do because I know what happens when you don't. I lost the love of a very good man because I refused to admit that I had a problem. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"It won't."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Melinda said sadly. She didn't say anything else as she quietly left the office, leaving him alone to think. She just hoped he made the right choice.

* * *

It took a week for Coulson to crumble. A week of Skye ignoring him and only talking to him when necessary. A week of Skye refusing to come out of her room unless there was work involved. A week of seeing Skye's face puffy and eye's red from crying. A week of side-glances from the team as they tried to figure out what was going on. No one knew exactly what happened but they all seemed to agree that it was his fault. A week of Melinda glaring at him whenever he entered her space and leaving immediately once he'd entered. His team was crumbling around him and he didn't know how to fix it.

Finally he caved and called to set up an appointment with a S.H.I.E.L.D approved mental health specialist. He initially thought about seeking out Andrew but decided against it. He liked the other man but didn't want him rummaging around inside his head. So he settled on someone else. And now, three days after the call he sat inside the man's office.

A few minutes later, a man he assumed was his doctor waltzed into the room, a pleasant smile on his face. He was an older gentleman, maybe a few years older than him with dark hair that was graying in some areas. "Director Coulson, so happy to see you've made it," the doctor said as he quickly shook Coulson's hand before sitting down across from him.

Coulson chuckled softly. "Well I did go through all the trouble of making the appointment so I figured might as well."

"Thank you for not changing your mind," replied the psychologist. "I know how hard it is for people to admit that they have a problem, especially agents who are trained to solve everything themselves. I see nothing wrong with getting outside help every now and then."

"I honestly don't know what I'm supposed to say."

"That's why I'm here, to help you figure it all out," the doctor smiled happily. "If you will allow me I can help make your world a brighter place."

Coulson didn't know why but he suddenly felt at ease with the doctor, his nervousness disappearing completely. "Alright," he quickly complied.

"So, shall we begin?"

"Before we do I realized I don't know your name," Coulson said suddenly, shaking his head. "It's not on the door and the assistant never gave it to me."

"Oh, I ordered a name plate when I first arrived a month ago but it still hasn't arrived. My patients call me Dr. J. Informal I know but it makes them feel more comfortable about me."

"Okay Dr. J it is then. Where should I start?" Coulson asked.

Dr. J grabbed his notebook and pen and leaned back in his chair. "At the beginning. I would like to know everything," he replied with a toothy grin.

* * *

So if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then the answer is yes. I hope you liked the chapter. I tried to be as angsty as possible. If you were happy with the chapter let me know. Next chapter will take place in the altered timeline. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	17. Chapter 17

Author's Note: Okay before you come at me with your pitchforks, rocks, shanks, and shivs just hear me out. I never meant to spend this much time away from this fic. Honestly I wanted to keep with my once a week posting schedule but a was hit with a very bad case of writer's block. It was like I knew where I wanted to go but for the life of me I couldn't write my way to get there. Then finally, my muse came back with the words I so desperately needed but then I started having problems with my internet. Time Warner, you kinda suck. But as soon as that got resolved I send this over to SparkyGirl123 who quickly went to work and got this chapter beta'd for me. She is both fast and good. I apologize for being away so long but I will try my best for it not to happen again. For this chapter alone I am two chapter up and have about three more to go. It won't be long before this fic is finished. As always I would like to thank all the people who have been reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome and I love you all so much. Now, on to the disclaimer.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

* * *

Elizabeth woke up, her head pounding inside her skull. It had been four days since her conversation with Skye and while the two of them were closer Elizabeth still hadn't found the information she was seeking. Even with the help of her parents the search still came up empty.

Not only that but the tension on the Bus increased with the unexpected arrival of Agent Morse. Somehow Lance let it slip that her father was back and before Coulson had a chance to talk to her she was asking for permission to board. Her request was granted and though she was under strict orders to not engage Grant, Morse refused to be civil, giving snide remarks whenever he was around.

Skye did her best to keep the two apart but it didn't matter because Grant never responded to anything Bobbi had to say. In fact he often found himself leaving the room upon her arrival and all remarks were made as he walked away.

After a quick shower, she was slowly making her way to the kitchen for coffee when the sound of gun firing quickened her steps. She entered the room to see her father seething with his back turned, Skye standing in front of him, and Agent Morse standing across from them, gun raised with Lance standing behind her. Elizabeth immediately jumped into action, waving her hand and making the gun disappear. That's when she noticed the presence of the rest of the team, everyone looking unsure of how to proceed.

"What the hell?" she spat as she walked into the kitchen and stood in the middle of the room. Bobbi glared at her for a quick second but immediately turned her attention back to her father.

Slowly Grant turned around, eyes blazing. "Elizabeth everything's fine," he hissed as he took a step forward. He tried to move in front of Skye but she wouldn't let him pass.

"She tried to shoot you," snapped Elizabeth. "I wouldn't exactly call that fine."

"Hate to break it to you sweetheart but a bullet to the head is more than what that man deserves," spat Bobbi as she tried to step forward but was kept back by Lance who had a tight grip on her arm.

Elizabeth growled. "Don't call me sweetheart."

Grant chuckled darkly as he gave Bobbi a sly smirk. "So I guess you're still sore about that whole kidnapping thing?"

Skye hit him in the chest. "Grant don't antagonize her," she ordered.

"Why? Tell me Morse exactly how high is that pedestal you're standing on?" Grant replied sarcastically as he glared at her.

"You've got some nerve-" she started to growl but was cut off by Grant.

"No," he snapped, finally stepping in front of Skye. "I have more than nerve. I have truth and the truth is you can stand there and act like you're better than me but you're not. None of you are?"

Coulson tried to interject. "Grant-"

Grant shook his head vigorously. "No," he barked. "I'm sick of everyone treating me like I'm the devil reincarnate himself when almost every agent in this room has blood on their hands."

Bobbi yanked her arm out of Lance's hold and stomped towards Grant. "You keep telling yourself that but everybody here knows the truth," she replied venomously. "You're nothing more than a psychotic, backstabbing Hydra lackey who betrayed his team all to follow in the footsteps of a madman."

Grant gave her a sly grin. "Well you would know all about betrayal and backstabbing wouldn't you Morse or do I need to remind you exactly how you became a member of this team," he replied bitingly. "Or did everyone forget that you were put here by Gonzalez to spy on Coulson?"

"I was following orders."

"So was I!" he suddenly yelled. Skye made a move to pull him away but Grant slipped out of her reach. "But the difference between me and you is that I know what I did was wrong. I choose to give my loyalty to John because I owed him. He was the only person in my life that gave a damn about me and I promised to do whatever it took to save his life. My choices hurt a lot of good people and I will live in regret 'till the day I die but at least I have regret."

"Oh now you have regret," chuckled Bobbi sarcastically. "Tell me, where the hell was your regret when you kidnapped and tortured me?"

Grant shrugged. "I didn't have any regret for you and honestly I still don't. What happened to you was nothing compared to what Kara went through."

"That's not fair," Lance suddenly shouted, defending his ex-wife. "Bobbi was undercover, she didn't have a choice. She had to give them something or else she and other innocent people would have been killed."

"And that makes it right," spat Grant. "Kara was kidnapped, tortured, and brainwashed because of you. She lost her identity, everything she stood for, snatched away by Hydra because Agent Morse gave up her safe-house."

Bobbi hissed. "I didn't know all that stuff was going to happen to her."

"Would it have made a difference if you had. If you knew that she would be forced to comply to every order issued by Whitehall. Forced to kill innocent people, fellow agents that she considered her friends."

She found herself unable to respond. "I-"

"That's what I thought," huffed Grant, shaking his head. "It wouldn't have made a difference. You still would have gave her up because you were ordered to. Like the good little soldier you are."

Without warning, Bobbi swung her fist and punched Grant right in the face. Immediately Skye and Lance pulled the pair away from each other. Everyone looked to see Grant rubbing his face and tears falling from Bobbi's eyes.

"Well," smirked Grant as he rubbed his cheek. "If we're done here I'm going to go back to my bunk now. Suddenly I'm not that hungry anymore." He turned to leave but stopped suddenly, looking over his shoulder at Bobbi. "But before I go I should probably say congratulations on the new edition. It's the only reason I didn't strike back."

Bobbi let out a gasp before moving past Lance and racing out of the room.

Lance stood there baffled by his ex-wife's exit and Grant's words. "What new edition?" he cried out, looking around for clarification. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Grant didn't respond as he finally left the room but instead of heading to his room he made his way to the gym instead.

Lance made a move to follow Grant but was immediately stopped by Elizabeth. "Move out of my way."

"You need to go talk to Morse."

"Not until that bastard and I have a quick chat."

Elizabeth shook her head. "I know my dad is not and probably will never be your favorite person but right now he's not important. What is important is that you talk to Agent Morse," she told him.

His eyes narrowed as he looked at her. "What do you know?" he asked.

"I know a lot of things, which is why you're wasting time. This may be the only chance you have to keep your family together."

"My family – I don't. Is she?"

Elizabeth responded quickly. "Yes."

Lance gasped as he took a stumbling step back. He rubbed his hand through his hair and let out a sigh. "Damn."

"Talk to Bobbi, convince her to stay for both your sakes."

Lance didn't say anything else as he raced out of the room and into the same direction as his former wife.

"What don't we know?"

"Many things Agent Coulson," was all Elizabeth said as she too left the room. Her headache was back and she was in desperate need of pain meds if she wanted to function throughout the day. Everything and everyone else could wait.

* * *

Coulson waited exactly forty-five minutes before he tracked Grant down in the gym. The ex-agent was hitting the bag furiously. He walked over to Grant and stood to the side as he watched the man continue.

Finally after nearly five minutes of watching Coulson moved behind the bag and began to hold it. "Do you want to talk?" he asked the ex-agent.

Grant shook his head, hitting the bag a few more times. "No, not really," he said sternly.

"Okay," shrugged Coulson. "But if you do want to talk-"

"Why would I want to talk?" Grant hissed as he stopped suddenly and started to walk away.

"Because I want to help."

Grant turned around, eyes blazing. "Help. You wanna help me now, after everything that's happened. Why?"

"I failed you before. I want to make things right between us."

"Bull. You don't give a crap about me. The only reason I'm even here is because of the information I've gathered on Hydra. If it wasn't for that you would have turned me away or locked me up."

"That's not true-"

"Save the speech for someone who might actually believe you. It didn't matter before and doesn't matter now."

"Grant."

But Grant didn't stop nor did he turn around instead stalking out of the gym as quickly as his legs could carry him.

* * *

This time he did exactly as he stated what he would do the moment he left the kitchen, he went to his bunk. He threw open the door and immediately stopped in his tracks when he realized that someone was already in the room.

"Skye," he began, his voice a mixture of shock and hesitance. "What are you doing here?"

Skye was sitting on his bed, leaning back against the pillows. "I wanted to talk to you," she said with a shrug.

His stance hardened. "If you're here to yell at me for what I said to Bobbi then you can leave."

"That's good to know but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Really."

"Yeah," Skye replied with another shrug. "Since Bobbi arrived I knew it was only a matter of time before you two had words."

Grant scoffed. "It was more than words."

Rolling her eyes Skye chuckled softly. "Okay then an explosive confrontation."

This time it was Grant who rolled his eyes. "Well it wasn't that bad."

"Whatever, it doesn't matter because like I said I wanted to talk to you but not about Bobbi."

"Okay. Talk."

She didn't say anything as she grabbed his wrist and pulled him forward until he was seated next to her on the bed. Instead of letting go, she intertwined their fingers together so that she was holding his hand. Then she tried to speak. "I wanted to...I wanted...I guess what I'm trying to say-" she rambled.

Grant reached out and cupped her chin in his hand, forcing her to face him. "Skye just spit it out," he said with a chuckle

Skye blurted out her response. "I'm sorry."

Grant leaned back, shock filling his face as he dropped his head. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"I heard you the first time. What I don't understand is why you're apologizing to me?"

Skye sighed and lowered her head. "Because what you said to Bobbi got me thinking about the way we treated you when we found out the truth about your connection with Hydra," she replied regretfully.

"You were right to treat me the way you did," whispered Grant. "I killed Hand and those other agents, I almost killed Fitzsimmons. I chose Garret over the team. I'm not a good man Skye."

"No, you weren't but that didn't mean that you couldn't be," she countered, lifting her head. "We should have tried to help you, see if you were redeemable but instead we let out personal feelings get in the way of doing the right thing."

"Skye-"

"I don't want you to say anything just know that I'm sorry," she replied and shaking her head and glaring sternly when he tried to reply.

Finally he gave up and released a forlorn sigh. "So you're sorry."

"Yes."

"For everything," he teased, bumping his shoulder into hers.

Skye chuckled and shook her head. "Well for most of it," she smirked playfully.

Grant smiled happily. "I'm sorry too, for everything."

"Thanks."

They sat in silence, Grant's eyes were closed as Skye hummed next to him, running her thumb over his knuckles. After a few minutes Grant broke the silence. "I think Coulson wants me to talk to a shrink," he said in a whisper.

Skye nodded. "Really. Did he tell you that?"

"Not in so many words, no, but he came to me and wanted to know if I wanted to talk."

"Did you?" she asked.

Grant responded. "I left the room."

"Of course you did," snorted Skye playfully. She paused a brief moment before speaking. "You know, it might be such a bad idea to talk to someone," she suggested.

"You speaking from experience?"

"Maybe," she shrugged. "But in all honesty I think it would be good for you, help you move forward."

Grant scoffed. "You say that like I have something to look forward too."

Skye lifted their joined hands and gave him a smile. "Seeing as how we have a daughter together who's hellbent on saving your life, I would say that you do."

Grant released a calm breath. "I'll think about it."

"Hey, you still hungry?"

"Yeah a little."

"Come on, lets get you fed."

"You're not going to cook are you."

Skye rolled her eyes as she dragged him off the bed. "Don't worry you're pretty little head. I was thinking sandwiches."

* * *

Dr. Franklin Jones entered the office of his colleague and boss without knocking. He didn't feel the need to since the secretary had told him that the man was free. "You wanted to see me Alan."

Alan sat up in the chair and gave the other man a smile. "Yes I wanted to talk to you."

Dr. Jones smirked as he took a seat. "I assumed that was the reason you called me."

"Right," huffed Alan. "Well, no need to beat around the bush I have a patient for you."

"A patient, but I don't start until next month."

"I know but all the other doctors already have full caseloads and this new patient is a top priority."

"And why is this person a top priority?"

Alan huffed again. "Lets just say I owed a very important person a favor and they called it in."

"I don't know," replied Dr. Jones, shaking his head. "You know I only specialize in working with people who are in top authority positions," he replied. "Heads of departments and agencies. Not specialist."

"I know but this is a favor for the director himself. He needs our help."

"You mean my help."

"Yes your help," sighed Alan as he opened his desk drawer and pulled out the file he had put together. "I know this is sudden and I know that you aren't scheduled to start for another month but I really think you can help."

Dr. Jones paused for a moment, rubbing his chin softly as he stared at the man across from him. "You say this is a favor for the director himself. Coulson right."

"Yes."

He paused once more before sighing. "Fine," he conceded. "Give me the patient file."

Alan handing the doctor the file and smiled. "So I can take that as a yes?"

"Yes, but judging from his file I'll need to access to the patient for multiple sessions."

"I'm sure Coulson can accommodate you."

"Also I am not to go into the personal record until my intended starting date. I don't want your secretary to start scheduling appointments for me," he added.

"Done."

"Then you have my full cooperation."

Alan stood and reached out to shake the doctor's hand. "Thank you Dr. Jones."

Dr. Jones gave him a smirk. "No," he replied happily. "Thank you."

* * *

Two days later Dr. Jones sat in his newly made office with his new patient ex-specialist Grant Ward sitting across from him. The man was wearing all black and a frown one his face. He could tell that his newest patient did not want to be there. "Hello Grant. It's great to finally meet you."

Grant glared at the man across from him. He still couldn't believe that he had agreed speak to the psychiatrist. Not only that but he also agreed to stay at the base where the doctor was currently housed. The doctor believed that Grant was in need of multiple sessions for the first week alone. Grant nearly told the doctor no but Elizabeth thought it would be a good idea for him to get off the BUS for a while, especially since Bobbi had chosen to stay for a few weeks. Elizabeth was adamant he do as directed and he wondered why she was so eager for him to leave. However, after hearing his daughter's pleas to leave he decided to say yes and move to the base temporarily.

"I wish I could say the same," he replied with a grunt.

Dr. Jones shrugged nonchalantly. "It's alright it you're wary of me. Most patients are, at first, until they realize that I'm here to help."

"Help me with what?"

"Whatever you need," he smiled. "All you have to do is trust that I am working in your best interest."

Grant snorted disbelievingly. "I've heard that better," he said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

Dr. Jones leaned forward and looked Grant directly in the eyes. "I'm sure you have and it's okay if you don't believe me but I hope that will change over time. And I also hope that in time you will be able to let your past go and move forward into your future."

It was if the air in the room shifted and Grant suddenly became calmer. As he stared at the doctor, he found himself nodding tentatively. "Okay Dr-"

"J. Just call me Dr. J and I promise to make everything alright."

* * *

So after three weeks away I hope I did it justice. I hope you liked it, even with the meanness to Bobbi but it was necessary to my story. If you liked it let me know and leave me a review, even if it's to tell me how much you hate it. I will be posting again soon. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	18. Chapter 18

Author's Note: I said I would be back and here I am. Fresh from the beta and I am posting now because I will be busy later watching the premiere's of Bob's Burgers and Once Upon A Time. Also I know I won't be the only one with things to do later so I thought an update would be nice. I would like to give thanks to you wonderful readers who have stuck with me throughout this story. You guys are awesome and rock so very hard. Also SparkyGirl123, you are a lifesend and I appreciate all that you do for me in regards to these fics. Now, enough with my ramblings, on to the disclaimer-

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

* * *

Original Time Line

October 29th, 2015

The plane was quiet. It was after midnight and Skye was in the kitchen, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She found herself unable to sleep most nights, not since Coulson found out about Grant and suspended her. Her thoughts, so heavy on her mind, that they were keeping her awake. It didn't matter, she didn't want to sleep anyways. Suddenly the light switched on and Skye looked up to see Jemma standing in the entryway. "Jemma."

"Skye," the scientist whispered as she walked into the room. "Are you alright?"

Skye feigned a smile. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not," replied Jemma with a frown as she took a seat next to Skye. "You haven't been a for a while."

The smile fell from Skye's face and she looked down at her mug. "It doesn't matter Jemma.""

"Of course it matters Skye, especially if you're so hurt that you're refusing to talk to us. I don't know what happened between you and Coulson but I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"You wouldn't understand."

"How can I if you won't talk to me."

"Because I know you Jemma. If you tell you the reason Coulson suspended me you're going to side with him."

"Why would I do that Skye, you're my friend."

"If you find out the truth I won't be."

"Skye-"

"I'm going to bed," Skye mumbled as she walked passed Jemma and down the hall.

The scientist sighed dishearteningly. Skye was her best friend and seeing her so upset hurt her. She wanted nothing more than to make her feel better.

"Did she tell you anything?" came Fitz worried voice from behind.

"No," Jemma sighed somberly, shaking her head. "Whatever is bothering her she won't tell me about it."

Fitz let out a sigh of his own. "Did she at least tell you why?"

She shook her head again. "Nothing Fitz," she replied dismayed She wouldn't tell me anything. I'm really worried about her."

"Yeah, me too."

"I just wish she trusted us enough to let us in."

"Maybe we just need to give her time," suggest Fitz with a shrug. He too wanted to help Skye but he didn't want to push her even further away.

"It's been three weeks Fitz," scoffed Jemma exasperatedly.

Fitz squeezed her shoulder gently and gave her a slight smile. "I know but you know Skye, she'll come to us when she's ready," he said hopefully.

Jemma could only nod. "I hope you're right."

* * *

The next morning Skye avoided the kitchen or anywhere else Jemma could be and decided that the gym would be the perfect place to hide. It was the perfect place to hide and she could also practice her self defense skills. She lost herself in her routine and it wasn't until she felt a tap on her shoulder that she realized how long she had been working out.

Taking her headphones out of her ears, she turned around to see May standing behind her. "Did Jemma send you to talk to me?" she asked suspiciously with a scowl.

"No," came May's one world response.

She continued to scowl. "Did Coulson?"

May frowned. "No one sent me Skye."

"Then why are you here?"

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

Skye huffed. "Hmm, let's see. Coulson's mad at me, I've been suspended from active duty, and I can't even talk to the man I'm currently in love with. Does it sound like I'm okay," she said, rolling her eyes.

"No, not really," May smirked.

Skye rolled her eyes again. "Glad someone finally understands."

"Skye-"

But Skye cut her off as she began punching the bag again. "So where did you disappear to?" she said scathingly.

May sighed but responded. "Coulson got a report of an attack on a Hydra base. The vigilante has struck again."

"Was Grant-"

"He was gone by the time we arrived."

Skye sighed alleviated. "Good," she whispered contently. "That's good."

"The base itself was small so there were only a few Hydra agent on site but there was agent in particular that caught my attention," continued May.

"Really, how."

"As I was lifting him I felt a flash-drive taped to his chest. Imagine my surprise when I inserted the drive and opened a file that only contained one thing. A letter, addressed to you."

"Did you give it to Coulson?"

May smirked as she reached into her pocket and pulled a folded sheet of paper. "Why would I do that?" she replied slyly. "I said that the letter was addressed to you."

"Thank you May," Skye grinned as May handed her the paper. She held flipped it over in her hand, holding it tightly. It was only a letter but it was a connection to Grant that she desperately needed.

"You're welcome Skye."

Skye squealed in delight as she ran out of the gym. She was so excited to hear from Grant that she nearly ran over Jemma. Lucky for her the scientist moved out of the way. "Sorry Jemma," Skye yelled over her shoulder as she turned the corner.

* * *

Once she was in her room, she locked the door before jumping on her bed.

Hey,

I don't know if you're even going to read this but if you are I want you to know that I miss you. Like a lot. It's been three weeks since we last spoke and while I'm unsure of the reason I hope everything is okay. If you need me don't hesitate to call. I mean it do not hesitate. Please know that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you.

Always yours

P.S. I know I promised but this seemed like the best way to contact you.

Once she had finished reading, multiple times, she held the letter to her chest. She couldn't believe that he faced down a base full of Hydra agents as a means to communicate with her. There wasn't any doubt in her mind that he wouldn't come for her if she asked him too. But she wouldn't do that out of fear of him getting caught and thrown back in a cell without a second thought. No, she wouldn't let anything like that happen to him again. But it didn't stop her heart from wanting him.

Skye was stuck, her heart and mind pulling her into two different directions. Could she give it all up, leave S.H.I.E.L.D and the team behind for a life with Grant. A man who had betrayed her. Could she trust him not to break her heart again? And even if she did run away with him there were no guarantee that they would be safe. S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra would always be hunting them.

But, if her few years at S.H.I.E.L.D had taught her anything it was that life was short and there were no guarantees for tomorrow. Living the life of an agent meant you had to make every day count and happiness could only be achieved if you worked hard for it. After all that she had lost, all Skye wanted was to be happy and being with Grant made her happy. In that moment her decision was made.

* * *

May was in the cockpit, relishing in the quiet that surrounded her when she felt a presence enter the area. She didn't have to turn around to know exactly who it was.

"What can I do for you Skye?" she asked without turning around.

Skye sat next to her, waited for her to turn, and then held out her wrist, the one that had the tracker attached to it. "Can you get this off?" she asked hopefully.

May jerked back slightly, surprised by the request. "Skye, why are you asking me this?"

"I can't do this anymore May," Skye replied sadly, shaking her head. "Being here, I'm not happy."

"Skye think about this."

"I have. Since the day Coulson suspended me it's all I've been thinking about. I thought that if I gave it enough time Coulson would change his mind or my feelings for Grant would go away but neither of that has happened. Coulson won't change his mind and neither will I," she said adamantly.

May frowned disapprovingly. "I know you're hurting right now Skye but you can't just leave," she said sternly, shaking her head.

Skye continued speaking her mind. "When I joined S.H.I.E.L.D I wanted to find my parents and somehow along the way this team became my family. I love each of you so much but it's not enough any more," she stated firmly. "I want a family of my own and the only way I can have that is if I leave. I love Grant."

There was an abundance of emotions May found herself feeling, none of which she showed as she continued to stare at Skye. She had hoped to find at least a small window that would allow her to persuade Skye to change her mind. She found none. "Are you sure?"

She answered without hesitation. "Yes."

"And leaving, this is what you want?"

"Yes."

May sighed. "I won't stand in the way of your happiness Skye. If this is what you want then I will help you," she said, a bit gloomy.

Skye couldn't contain her happiness, squealing as she threw her arms around May. "Thank you so much May."

"But I do have one condition," she stated once Skye's hands were no longer wrapped around her. "You have to tell Simmons and Fitz."

The smile fell instantly. "But they-"

"Coulson will be in meetings for the next hour. They won't be able to contact him and tell him about your plan to leave. If you tell them I will help you."

Even though Skye was terrified of what the pair might say she knew she had to do it. It was the only way for her to get what she wanted. "Okay," she said with a firm nod. "I'll do it."

* * *

Jemma and Fitz stared curiously at each other as they entered the lounge to find Skye and May standing there waiting for them. They had been in the lab, doing research when they were called for impromptu meeting. Neither one of them had any idea as to what it would be about.

"Skye, May, what's going on?" Jemma asked as she stood across from them.

May answered. "Skye has something to share with you," she said, gesturing towards the young agent.

Fitz nodded. "Okay," he replied.

Skye looked back and forth between her two friends before sighing longingly. "I wanted to tell you guys that I'm leaving," she told them in a singly breath.

They stared at her in shock.

Jemma spoke first. "What do you mean-"

"You're leaving," finished Fitz. "You're coming back right?"

Skye shrugged uncertainly. "I don't know, maybe if you guys really need me."

"Of course we need you," scoffed Jemma. "Why wouldn't we need you?"

"Yeah Skye, you're our friend."

Skye sighed. "You say that now but after I tell you the truth I don't think you will."

"Just tell us."

"The reason I was suspended was because Coulson found out that I had been lying to him. I knew the identity of the vigilante and didn't tell him."

"Well why not?"

"Because-"

"It's Ward isn't it," Fitz said suddenly causing everyone in the room to turn to him.

Skye was the first to recover. "Fitz how – how did you know?" she asked him curiously.

Fitz rolled his eyes playfully. "I may have brain damage but I'm not stupid," he smirked. "After the first two attacks I suspected it might be him but I didn't have any proof."

"But what tipped you off?"

"The fact that Skye was the only one that ever had information on Hydra. She had to be getting from somewhere and Ward seemed like the obvious choice."

"Okay so what, he's one of the good guys now," scoffed Jemma bitingly.

"I don't know," shrugged Fitz. "And I don't think it's that simple. The world – it's not as black and white as it used to be...if it ever was."

Jemma scowled. "Doesn't change what he did Fitz."

Fitz shook his head and sighed. "No, it doesn't," he replied. "But it helps."

Skye gave the engineer a grateful smile but quickly lost it when she realized that she hadn't told them everything. "Thank you Fitz but that's not all I wanted to tell you guys," she whispered dreadfully.

"You guys are together," Fitz said, once again surprising the members of his team. He gave them a crafty smile.

"Okay seriously Fitz, how do you know that?" Skye asked completely baffled. He was starting to freak her out.

Fitz continued smirking. "Before Coulson suspended you you were glued to your cellphone."

"I'm always glued to my phone."

"Yeah but you didn't laugh and smile at your phone like a teenage girl. I figured whoever was on the other line must be pretty special if they got you to smile that much."

"It's true Skye," May smirked cunningly. "We all thought you had a boyfriend you weren't telling us about."

Skye turned to her best friend. "Even you Jemma?"

Jemma scoffed. "Well I suspected that she had a boyfriend but I assumed she was talking to Lincoln."

"What Lincoln," frowned Skye, wrinkling her nose. "Sorry but he isn't my type."

"Apparently not," scowled Jemma angrily. "Since you've seen to have fallen for Ward again."

"Jemma-"

"No Skye, nothing you say will change how I feel about that man. Nothing," seethed Jemma as she turned and left the room.

Skye watched her leave with a sorrowful gaze. It hurt to see Jemma walk away angry but Skye knew there would be risk involved when she allowed Grant back into her life. After everything that had happened Jemma had ever right to be angry with the man that caused her pain and that wouldn't go away just because Skye wanted it to. Still, she had hoped that Jemma would be there for her.

"Don't worry about Jemma," Fitz said, breaking Skye out of her thoughts. "She's mad right now but she'll come around."

"I don't think so Fitz."

"She will, just give her some time."

"Okay," Skye replied but she didn't believe that Jemma would. She had no choice but to accept the matter for what it was. "But I didn't finish telling you guys why I was leaving. Coulson, he doesn't believe that Grant has changed. He thinks that Grant doesn't a chance at redemption."

"But you do?"

"Yeah. Why else would Grant risk his life to help us with Hydra. He didn't have to but he did because he wanted to do good again. There's a good man inside Grant Ward, I know because I've seen it," Skye explained with a smile. "I love him."

Fitz sighed. "So that's it. You're leaving S.H.I.E.L.D to be with him."

"I don't want too but I have to if I want to be happy."

"And Grant, he makes you happy."

"Yeah, he does," Skye grinned, her face flushing with heat.

Fitz smiled. "That's how I knew it was Grant. I hadn't seen you smile like that since before Hydra. You only smiled like that because of him."

Skye giggled playfully. "I guess I wasn't as secretive as I thought."

"No, not really," chuckled Fitz as he walked towards Skye and pulled her into a hug. "You're my friend Skye and I want you to be happy. If leaving us to be with him makes you happy then I won't stand in your way."

"Thank you Fitz."

"You're welcome. Live your life Skye and try not to forget about us."

"I could never forget about you Fitz," Skye replied truthfully as she placed a chaste kiss on the other man's cheek. "I'll miss you."

"Me too," he replied before speaking again. "We both will," he added, including Jemma into the conversation.

Fitz gave her one last smile before he too left the room leaving Skye alone with May.

"That went better than I expected," Skye sighed gratefully, glad that it was over. "Now will you get this off me," she said, holding out her wrist.

"So you haven't changed your mind?"

"Nope."

"And how exactly are you planning on getting to wherever Ward is?"

Skye shrugged and gave May a bashful smile. "I was hoping I could borrow one of the quinjets. GPS off of course until I land and get a fair amount of distance between me and S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Don't trust us?"

"You yes, Coulson, not so much," she grimaced.

May smirked as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a small electrical device. "This is a taser and I will use it to short-circuit the bracelet."

"Will that work?"

May shrugged. "We'll find out won't we. Give me your hand."

Skye did as she was told, closing her eyes as May took her wrist. She kept them closed as the taser was attached and tensed at the cackling sounds of electricity being emitted. Finally she heard a snap and looked down to see the bracelet had opened. "Thank you so much May," Skye replied happily as she slipped the tracker off and handed it to her former S.O. "I don't think I'll ever be able to repay you for what you've done for me."

"Just be happy Skye. That's all I ask."

Skye nodded firmly. "I will," she replied as she threw her arms around May once more. This time the other woman hugged her back, if only for a few seconds. Once they pulled away Skye raced out of the room. It was time to leave.

* * *

Six hours later, two hours by plane and four hours by car (that she had borrowed with the full intention of it being returned) Skye found herself standing outside a house located in a partially developed subdivision. She knocked on the door twice, waited a few seconds, and then knocked again. Skye didn't have to wait long before the door flew open and Grant appeared on the other side.

"Skye," he stammered, flabbergasted by her appearance. "What are you doing here?"

"What if I told you that I left S.H.I.E.L.D because with you is where I wanna be," she said, smirk on her face.

"I'd tell you to pinch me because I'd have to be dreaming in order for you to say that to me."

Skye reached out and pinched him hard, laughing at his outburst pain. "That did not hurt," she chuckled as she jumped into his arms.

He caught her with ease, holding her tightly in his embrace. "I can't believe you're here."

"Well believe it buddy. I'm here to stay. Is that okay with you?"

"That is more than okay," Grant said happily and he leaned forward and kissed her.

"Good, because I love you," she said for the first time as she bit her bottom lip.

Grant's heart was pounding so hard inside his chest he was sure it was going to explode. He had known for a while that he loved Skye, that love never really leaving even after everything that had happened between them. Still, it made him deliriously happy to know that she now felt the same. "Really," he grinned as picked her up and pulled her further inside. "You're not just saying that because you need a place to stay," he teased.

Skye punched in the arm playfully before she wrapped both her arms and legs around him as he carried her. "You're such a dork," she laughed.

"Maybe, but I'm your dork," he grinned as he continued walking.

"Where exactly are you taking me?"

"Well the way I see it I haven't seen you in a long time so I thought I'd introduce you to my bedroom," he said slyly. "It's really nice."

Skye gave him a seductive grin as she leaned so close that their lips were touching. "Then by all means, lead the way," she replied as she kissed him.

* * *

Coulson was livid. It had been two days since Skye's departure. Upon returning to the Bus he was immediately informed by May that the young agent had left. He asked May why and when she told him he found himself angry at his second in command for allowing Skye to leave. May then told him that the actions of Skye are his fault for not listening to her in the first place. She said nothing else as she walked away, leaving him to stew.

He tried calling Skye multiple times but she never answered. Since Skye was a prominent hacker he didn't even try to track her down using the computer or other means of technology. In the end Coulson had no choice but to accept that Skye was gone and more than likely never coming back.

"You seem upset," was the first thing Dr. J said to him after Coulson took a seat on the sofa across from him. "Want to talk about it?"

"It's about Skye."

"Skye, she's the youngest agent on your team, correct. The ex-hacker."

"Yeah," nodded Coulson. "She's also the reason I decided to come here, to see a therapist like yourself."

"Because you suspended her."

"That's right. I suspended her for withholding information and being in contact with an known S.H.I.E.L.D fugitive."

"And this fugitive's name?"

"Grant Ward. He used to be an agent and he member of my team before it was discovered that he was in fact working for Hydra," Coulson found himself saying, the words easily falling from his mouth.

"So what you're basically saying is that Agent Ward betrayed you and the team."

"Pretty much."

"I can see why you're upset," Dr. J frowned. "Is there any particular reason as to why Skye was in contact with Agent Ward."

Coulson growled. "Ex-agent and yes. It turned out that Ward was responsible for dismantling a number of Hydra bases as well as capturing of few of their associates."

"I don't know about you Director Coulson but to me that sounds like a good thing. Eradicating Hydra, it's what you wanted right."

"Yes but that doesn't mean that Grant Ward can be trusted."

"Because he betrayed you."

"Because he's a killer who doesn't care about anybody but himself and it will only be a matter of time before he hurts Skye," Coulson shouted, seething with anger. "He's going to get her killed."

Dr. J smiled softly. "I think you're scared for Skye because in your eyes she isn't just same random agent. No, to you she's like the daughter you never had and you want nothing more than to protect her."

Coulson remained silent for a few seconds and then released a sigh. "You're right, I do care about Skye. I do think of her like a daughter and I don't want her to get hurt. She deserves so much better than Ward."

"Even if he's changed."

"People like him don't change," grunted Coulson, folding his arms over his chest. "He's unworthy of her."

"I understand how you feel Director Coulson. I had a daughter too but she was killed ten years ago."

"How did she die?"

"She was shot, murdered in cold blood and the person responsible was never brought to justice. Everyday I have to live with the fact that my little girl is dead and the man who took her away from me is still alive and breathing."

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"One day, one day he'll pay for what's he done. I just hope I'm there to see it. That's why I can't let what happened to me happen to you."

"Skye's gone. She's not coming back."

"Not with that attitude she's not," Dr. J frowned slightly, leaning forward. "Think of it this way, Grant has poisoned Skye. Turning her against you, against team, against the agency. The only way to get her back is to find the cure. You director, you are her cure. Only you can save her from the monster that is Grant Ward."

"I don't know-"

"Do you want Skye back or not?"

"Of course I do," replied Coulson exasperatedly. "She's family."

"Then you must trust me when I say this is the right thing to do. I can help you but only if you're willing," the doctor emphasized. "Do you trust me?"

He should have hesitated. While the man was a highly recommended professional, Coulson barely knew him. He had always been wary of new people, waiting for them to prove themselves worthy before he could honest say that he trusted them. But there was something about Dr. J. Coulson didn't know what it was but his mind was telling him to trust the doctor so he gave the man a firm nod. "Yes."

Dr. J gave Coulson a toothy grin as he leaned back. "That's good to hear," he said happily. "You can trust that I will guide you in the right direction."

"Okay but how exactly will that help get Skye back."

"Just follow my advice and when the time comes you will know exactly what to do. I'll make sure of it."

* * *

Skyward ahead. Yes that means from here on out in the original time line Skye will be with Ward. Aren't you excited. Next chapter will up in a few days hopefully and it will take place in the alternate time line. Thank you all for reading and if you like let me know. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note: Hi I'm back. I know I'm a week late but I've been waiting to get this chapter back from my beta. Good news I got it and it's ready to post. Actually she finished it two days ago but I didn't receive a notification like I usually do. Stupid internet. I want to thank everyone who has read and patiently waited for the new chapter. Also I would like to thank SparkyGirl123 for the beta work. She does an excellent job and I am so thankful that she takes the time to do me the favor. Now enough of my rambling, you want to read don't you. On to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Ninteen**

* * *

Two days after Grant left, Elizabeth dove back into her search. Like the ones before so far they yielded nothing but she wasn't about to give up. She in the middle of taking a short break, drinking tea in the lounge area as she waited for the computer to finish a search when she heard someone come stand beside her.

"Hey can we talk?"

Elizabeth nodded her head and placed her mug down on the table before pointing at the chair next to her. "What would you like to talk about?" she asked nervously.

Lance sat down and sighed tiredly. "I know I haven't been the nicest person to you but I would like to ask you a few questions and I want you to answer them honestly."

"Okay."

"What happens in the future between Bobbi and I?" asked Lance.

Elizabeth gazed at him with narrow eyes. "Why do you think something happens?"

Lance smirks softly and points at the young girl. "You," he stated smugly. "After her confrontation with Ward you told me to go talk to her because it was the only way to keep my family together."

"Well did you?"

"Yeah."

"And what did she say?"

"She told me that Ward was right, she was pregnant and that she had been planning on telling me but she didn't know how," Lance replied before he shook his head. "I tried to let it go but your words won't let me."

Elizabeth refrained from rolling her eyes. She couldn't fault Agent Morse for the response she had given Hunter. She was a trained specialist after all. But Elizabeth wasn't and if Lance wanted to know the truth she would give it to him. "You really want to know."

Lance didn't want to know, he needed to know. "Yes, yes I do."

"Bobbi doesn't tell you about the baby," she told him without hesitation. "She leaves and you never know that she gave birth to your child."

"Did I ever find out? Does she ever tell me the truth?"

"No."

"Then how-"

There's an accident, they don't make it," she whispered.

Lance let out a staggering breath as he ran his hand over his face. "How old?"

"Five."

Lance rubbed his face again and leaned back in the chair. He was livid. He couldn't believe that Bobbi would actually keep something as life-changing as a child from him. He was also angered by the fact that future him never got a chance to know the child that he'd help create. "I don't know what to say to that."

"Then don't say anything. I know you're mad at what Bobbi did but you shouldn't be."

"I'm sorry but are you defending her?"

"No, I'm not but you can't hate her for something that hasn't happened. Or better yet won't happen because you know the truth now."

"Yeah but only because of Ward. Face it, Bobbi came here to confront him for what he'd done to her. If he hadn't been here she wouldn't have come either and then I wouldn't know anything about the baby."

"Probably not but you do now. And now that you know you can be there for your child. Don't let your anger get in the way of that."

"If Bobbi doesn't want to be with me anymore that's fine but I'll be damned if I let her keep me away from my future son or daughter."

"Good to know."

"Hey, you wouldn't happen to know if the baby's a boy or girl."

"I do, but I'm not telling. That's for you and Bobbi to find out together."

"Bugger," Lance sighed as he stood up. "Thanks for talking to me."

"You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry for acting like a jerk when you first arrive. Just because I personally don't like your father doesn't mean I should have treated you the way I did. Hopefully you can forgive me."

"Consider it water under the bridge."

He was about to turn and leave the room when he stopped suddenly and grabbed a box of Kleenex that was sitting on the table. "Your nose, it's bleeding," he said as he handed Elizabeth the box.

"Oh," replied Elizabeth surprised, pulling a few tissues out and placing them on her nose. She hadn't even felt it. "Thanks."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied quickly as she grabbed a few more. "I get them sometimes. I just haven't had one in a long time."

"Okay, if you're sure."

"I'm sure. Go, talk to Bobbi. I'll be fine."

Once he was gone, Elizabeth immediately stood up and ran to the first bathroom find. She had lied, nosebleeds for her weren't common. In fact she had never suffered from one until two months ago. After she had been captured by a group of Purist scientists. It was the first symptom and a sign that she didn't have much time left.

She stayed in the bathroom, waiting until the bleeding stopped before she cleaned herself up and left the room.

* * *

After leaving the bathroom, Elizabeth headed for her bunk in need of a clean shirt. She rounded the corner and immediately saw her mom standing outside her door. She was thankful she managed to get the blood stains out and secretly hoped that Skye wouldn't ask why patches of her shirts was damp. "Hey mom," she said with a bright smile. "What's up?"

Skye didn't respond, instead raising a brow and staring at her with a look that could only be described as incredulous.

Elizabeth's smile disappeared as she let out a heavy sigh. "Lance told you about the nosebleed didn't he?" accused Elizabeth.

Skye nodded her head. "Yeah, he did. He was worried about you which is the only reason he said anything."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I told him I was fine. He didn't have to tell you anything."

"Are you mad?"

"No, I'm not mad," Elizabeth smirked. "I now realize that Lance has always been a tattler."

Skye chuckled. "Oh you have no idea, especially if he knows you at the last of anything. He has no mercy."

Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. "That actually explains a lot."

The two shared a laugh before Skye sighed. "After he told me what happened I immediately came to see if you were okay."

"I'm fine, really," she replied. "Nosebleeds are typical for me."

"So you get them a lot is what you're saying?"

She didn't want to lie to her mother but she couldn't tell her the truth just yet. "Yes," she lied, smiling slightly. "I got them all the time when I was younger. I thought I grew out of it but I guess not."

"So there's nothing going on with you that I should know about?" asked Skye, her brow furrowed.

Elizabeth shook her head vigorously. "No, there isn't. I just need to change my shirt and lie down for a few minutes and then I'll be right as rain."

"Okay," Skye finally replied, smiling softly. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"Thanks for coming to check up on me mom," Elizabeth smiled as she pulled Skye into a hug. "I really appreciate it."

"You're my daughter. Of course I'm worried about you."

"Well you shouldn't be, I'm fine."

Skye scoffed and patted her daughter's cheek playfully. "Yeah, I don't see that happening anytime soon. Go, change your shirt and lie down. You're working too hard and your body is trying to tell you to slow down and rest," she replied in a serious tone.

She nodded and smiled. "I will, I promise." Satisfied with her answer Skye turned to leave. Once Skye was out of sight, Elizabeth released a shaky breath and entered her room. She felt horrible for lying to Skye but it couldn't be avoided. If her mom found out the truth she would tie her to bed and refuse to let her continue her search. She couldn't stop now, not when she was close. Elizabeth still had time and she intended to use it all.

* * *

A few hours later, Elizabeth was in the conference room once again going over files with hopes that she would finally be able to recognize the man behind the murder of her father. So absorbed by what she was doing that she didn't hear Coulson step into the room.

"Would you like some help?" he asked her.

Startled, she jumped slightly but turned calmly to face the man. "I'm fine, thanks." she said with a small smile before turning back around.

Coulson nodded but didn't leave the room. Instead he walked over to the table and took a seat next to Elizabeth. She didn't look up at him but she did slide the folders in front of him out of the way. "I know you're busy but I was wondering if we could talk for a minute."

"Sure. What about?"

"Well maybe I talk and you just listen to what I'm going to say." Coulson paused for a brief moment before continuing. "First I want to start off by saying that I used to be a pretty good judge of character. With one look I could tell if a person was in trouble and needed saving. Sometimes from others but most of the time from themselves. I had this belief that everyone could be saved if you got to them soon enough."

"Do you still believe that?" Elizabeth found herself asking.

"I do. I won't lie and say that I always have because for a while, after Hydra came to light and S.H.I.E.L.D fell I lost my belief. To me everything was either black or white with no gray area in between. I stopped believing in my own philosophy because I thought it was the right thing to do, but it wasn't," he replied remorsefully. He stopped for a second, let out a heavy sigh then began speaking again. "I'm not proud of the way I handled the situation with your father. I guess I let his betrayal affect me deeper than I should have. After knowing what he had gone through with his family, with Garrett, I should have gotten him help. I should have learned if he was redeemable instead of casting him away like everyone else. Maybe if I had the situation with Agent Morse might not have happened."

Elizabeth placed the current file in her hand down on the table. She had yet to turn around and face the man but she was intently listening to everything he was saying. "So you're saying that you're sorry for the way you treated my dad?"

Coulson nodded. "I am. I wasn't a very good person during that time and I wish I would have done a few things completely different. You were right not to trust me in the beginning because I haven't been a very trustworthy person."

"Why are you telling me this," she asked slightly confused but desperate for an answer.

"Because," sighed Coulson. "I need you to trust me now. The day you brought Ward you informed me someone on this team was responsible for the death of your father. I finally figured out who that person was."

She whipped her head up to look at the director, directly into his eyes. "You know," she whispered, tremor in her voice.

"Yes," Coulson nodded as he answered. "I do and I need you to trust me and know that I will not let that happen. You have my word that it won't." Then, without warning, he reached over and covered her hand with his own. "I know you're not ready to trust me but can you at least trust my word that I will keep your dad safe?"

Elizabeth didn't know what to say. She remained quiet and silence lapsed between them as she continued staring into Coulson's eyes, trying desperately to read them. Needing to know that he was being truthful with his words and not trying to trick her. He was right, she didn't trust easily and there was still doubt in her mind that she could trust him fully. But she knew, from stories told to her by her mother, that the man in front of her had a strong conviction. That once his mind was made up there was little anyone could do to change it. It had hindered him in the past but she needed that conviction now more than ever. So, with a shaky breath she finally replied. "Yes."

"Thank you," smiled Coulson, patting her hand. "Thank you," he said again as he stood up, smile still on his face.

"How did you figure it out?"

Coulson chuckled lightly. "You're a lot more like your parents than you realize but ultimately it was the eyes. You have your mother's eyes." After a minute he pointed towards the door. "I should let you get back to work. It's not like I don't have my own work to finish.

"Care to share?"

"Nothing classified really, just putting a team together to take down a Hydra facility based off of Ward's intel. He's given us what we needed to take down at least three."

"Just like in my time-line. He toppled three alone before my mom was able to figure out where the forth attack would happen."

"How did she figure it out?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "She didn't say. While my mom told me a lot of things that happened between her and my dad there were still some things she left out." She shrugged again. "It doesn't really matter, right?"

"I'm not sure. I've always thought time was a tricky subject," frowned Coulson. "As humans we're curious, wondering all about the possibilities of time travel and the things we could do if it were possible but honestly the responsibility is too much to bear."

"It isn't if you're willing to risk everything to make the future a better place," Elizabeth pointed out with a smirk.

Coulson grinned. "Now that, that is a concept I can fully support but I'm talking about small moments. Some moments happen at just the right time. What if you go back, not to change anything but simply watch but you find yourself creating that moment yourself," he explained. "Or what if the moment happens but it's happening to early. Who knows what sort of ripple affects that would create."

Elizabeth's eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. "Too early," she whispered before jumping up out of her seat.

"Excuse me."

"You're right, I was to early," she replied as she began to pace. "It wasn't my plan to come back this far but like I said, not my power so I couldn't control it fully."

"And just when did you plan on arriving?"

"I was hoping I would come after my parents found each other again, not before but that's not what I meant. I meant to say that if I was early who's to say that Dr. Jones isn't late."

Coulson shook his head confused. "I'm still not following."

Elizabeth grinned as she started to explain. "I'm sure that he works for S.H.I.E.L.D in some capacity but there are instances where a person is hired for a job but they don't automatically start working right away," she replied, her grin widening. "So what if this is one of those instances where the person I'm looking for isn't in the database because he hasn't started working yet."

"You're going to need files on all the employees who scheduled to begin working for S.H.I.E.L.D sometime in the near future," Coulson replied, finally catching on.

Nodding her head excitedly, she grinned. "How fast can you get them to me?"

"I'll put Skye on it right now."

"Great I-" she began when a sudden wave of dizziness hit her causing her to stumble back slightly.

Coulson immediately tensed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied with a wave. "Just got too excited. I'm closer to finding out the truth, I know I am," she said adamantly.

"Are you sure because-"

But she cut him off with another wave. "I'm fine. You should go and-" she tried to speak but was once again she stumbled as the dizziness increased.

"You don't look fine."

"I'm telling you I'm-"

Coulson cut her off and grabbed her arm. "No, you're not. I'm taking you to Jemma."

Elizabeth began to panic. She couldn't leave, not when she just had a breakthrough. "You don't understand. I need to finish this," she stated firmly, trying to pull away from Coulson but finding herself to weak to do so. "Please."

"And you will, after Jemma makes sure you're okay," Coulson said adamantly as he began to pull Elizabeth out of the room and down to the medical bay for examination.

Whatever Elizabeth was about to say died when she suddenly found herself fading. The last thing she heard before her eyes closed was Coulson shouting for help.

* * *

So that happened. I know, I'm evil for leaving you with such an awful cliffhanger but it's my way to ensure that you will come back for more. Also, I like being evil at times. Thanks for reading and if you liked what you read don't be afraid to review. Usually this is where I end it but before I do I would like to ask everyone to keep the state of South Carolina in your thoughts and prayers. This is my home state and we were greatly affected by the recent hurricane. While I and most of everyone I know is well there are some people who have lost everything. Now with that being said, until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note: I know you probably hate me for taking so long to update this fic. I have been busy but that's no excuse to keep you hanging for so long. Honestly I thought I would be done with this by now but the story doesn't want to let me go. However, I will say that we are getting close to the finish line, that I am sure of. I am currently working on the next chapter and if the week goes well I hope to have it finished and beta'd by next Sunday. Thanks for all the kudos and reviews from you fabulous readers and to SparkyGirl123 thanks for the beta' job. Now, enough of my rambling on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

* * *

 **Original Time-line**

 **December 3rd, 2015**

The brightness of the sun filtered through the room causing Skye to groan as she pulled the covers over her head. She had no clue as to what time it was but she knew it was way to earlier to be awake. As she tried to force herself back to sleep the door swung open alerting her that she was no longer alone.

"I made breakfast," grinned Grant as he walked over to the bed. Balancing the tray on one hand, he used the other to pull the covers away from Skye's head. He chuckled softly at the glare he received for his efforts. "Chocolate chip pancakes, your favorite."

Skye grumbled but sat up nevertheless as she grabbed the tray and placed it over her lap. "You're lucky I never turn down pancakes," she growled as she poured syrup over the pancakes. "Or bacon," she added, stuffing her mouth full of the delicious cakes.

"I'm lucky for so much more than that," smiled Grant as he leaned over and planted a kiss on Skye's cheek. He leaned back and quietly watched her eat.

"How was it?"

She rolled her eyes as she placed the tray on the nightstand next to her. "You know they were delicious, they always are," she smirked as she leaned back against him. "What time is it anyways?"

"A little after ten."

"And the reason I'm up is because-"

Grant scoffed. "Because I'm your boyfriend and I wanted to do something nice for you," he replied scowling.

"And it was nice but not not really necessary."

Grant frowned. "What are you saying?"

Skye sighed as she turned around so that they were sitting face to face. "I've been here for over a month now and I haven't left yet."

"So?"

"So, you don't have to do all these nice things for me because you're scared I'm going to change my mind," she said softly. When she saw the frown on his face deepen she quickly grabbed his hands and held them in hers. "Don't get me wrong," she replied smiling. "Having you bring me breakfast in bed, cooking romantic dinners for two, and candlelight baths are great but you don't have to do it all the time."

"Okay I'm confused," stated Grant, shaking his head. "I thought girls liked it when guys did stuff like that."

"We do, I do but you should know by now that girls are crazy. We want everything and nothing at the same time."

"Sorry, still confused."

Skye sighed and smirked. "Look, the reason you're doing all these wonderful things is because you're scared that I'm going to change my mind about being with you. That one day I'll get tired and run back to S.H.I.E.L.D but that's not going to happen. You aren't going to push me away."

"But what if-"

But Skye cut him off with a quick kiss. "There are no buts," she said after she pulled away. "I love you, I choose you, and there is nothing that will keep me away from you. I'm yours for as long as you'll have me."

Grant smiled as he tightened his grip on her hands. "I feel the same way."

"I know, that's why I'm here. I love you."

"I love you too. You have no idea how much."

"Care to show me then," smirked Skye mischievously as she grabbed the helm of Grant's t-shirt and gave it a light tug.

Grant growled, his hands quickly discarding the shirt and throwing it on the floor. He then did the same to Skye before he grabbed the back of her head and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

Skye moaned loudly, scrambling from her side of the bed and into Grant's lap as the two continued to kiss. Grant leaned back flat against the bed and Skye leaned forward so that their bodies remained in complete contact with each other. Her body arched to his touch as both hands slid slowly down her back.

"You feel so good against me," Grant murmured as he began placing nimble kisses across her neck.

"Feelings quite mutual," she hissed ecstatically with a sly grin.

Suddenly Grant's phone began to ring, interrupting them. Grant scowled and continued his attack against Skye's neck, content on ignoring the ringing when Skye sighed and pulled away.

"Answer it," she said disappointingly as she flopped down next to him.

"I'm kinda busy," groaned the ex-specialist with a frown.

"You know it's Damien and he will keep calling if you don't answer," replied Skye, kissing Grant's cheek chastely.

"Fine," Grant grumbled but did as he was told. "What do you want?" he hissed into the phone's speaker.

 _"Well hello to you too,"_ the hacker said slyly. _"Let me guess, I'm interrupting something aren't I."_

Grant roll his eyes. "You guessed correctly. Now, what do you want?"

 _"Put the phone on speaker."_

Grant complied, rolling his eyes again.

 _"Hey Skye,"_ Damien said happily.

Skye laughed and replied. "Hey Damien, what's up."

 _"Sorry for the interruption but I wanted to let Grant know that I found Richardson."_

"You did? Where is he?"

 _"Get this, he holed up in Nebraska of all places. A old mill that he turned into a base of operations."_

"That name sounds familiar," Skye said inquisitively.

"It should. Lyle Richardson was Whitehall's right hand man. After Whitehall died Richardson disappeared, went into hiding and hasn't been seen since."

 _"Until now that is,"_ Damien said smugly over the phone. _"I'm that good."_

"Anyways," sighed Grant. "Because he worked directly under Whitehall he knows things, specifically Hydra secrets and locations. I've been looking for him for a long time."

"And now you found him."

 _"Um excuse me."_

Skye rolled her eyes but corrected herself. "And now Damien has found him. What's next?"

Grant shrugged. "I always planned to go after him – that is, until you showed up."

"Why would that make a difference?"

"So I can go?"

Skye thought about it for a moment before shaking her head. "No," she replied with a frown. "If he's as powerful as Whitehall was he's too dangerous."

"You can always come with me," suggested Grant with a small smile.

"I could but I meant what I said a month ago. I'm done fighting S.H.I.E.L.D's battles," she said firmly. "I just want to live my life and share that life with you."

Grant smiled happily. "I feel the same."

 _"So what are you two going to do?"_ asked Damien curiously.

"We don't have a choice. Contact S.H.I.E.L.D and give them the information. Let them take down Richardson themselves."

"You okay with that."

"Yeah," replied Grant, shaking his head. "I'm with you. I'm done fighting."

"Good," Skye grinned as she leaned forward and kissed Grant passionately.

 _"You know I'm still here right,"_ groaned Damien causing the pair to pull apart, sly grins on both their faces.

Unfortunately," teased Grant, pressing a kiss against Skye's forehead. "Send me the information so that Skye can contact S.H.I.E.L.D with the news."

 _"Will do,"_ replied Damien as the call came to an end.

"Wait, why me?"

"Um...because out of the two of us they like you better."

Skye huffed. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

"May helped you leave and Fitz fully supported your decision," Grant reminded her as he pulled her into a hug. "I know Jemma and you didn't leave on good terms but it's been a month. She's had time to cool down and think about what she said."

"You do remember that Jemma tried to kill you right."

"Yeah, and you shot me four times and look at us now."

Skye scoffed. "Grant I'm being serious."

"So am I," countered Grant. "And I'm saying you should call the team and let them know you're okay and what we found out about Richardson."

"Fine," she huffed, sitting up and getting out of the bed. "I'll inform S.H.I.E.L.D since you are to big of a coward to do so yourself."

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you."

She stuck out her tongue as she grabbed the breakfast tray and headed for the door. Before she left the room she paused suddenly and turned around. "What about Coulson," she asked timidly. "You think he'll ever forgive me for leaving?"

Grant took a deep breath before speaking. "I think," he began. "That there are only a few things you could do that Coulson wouldn't forgive you for. You mean that much to him."

Skye nodded. "Yeah, but do you think this is one of them."

"For his sake I hope not," was Grant's reply.

Skye didn't reply, instead she gave Grant a soft smile and headed out the room.

* * *

Director Coulson sat at his desk, tiredly filling out paperwork. It seemed paperwork was all he did these days. Sure he had done his share when he was an agent but nothing compared to that of a director. Stuck behind a desk on most days he seriously began to miss fieldwork.

Sighing, he signed his name at the bottom of another piece of paper. Sometimes he wished he could go back to the way things were before. Before Inhumans, before Hydra. When it was just him and his team saving the world one mission at a time. Now he had a broken team, a world full of Inhumans, and Hydra constantly lurking in the shadows.

Sighing again, he was preparing yet another document when his phone began to ring. He immediately reached for it, answering it on the second ring.

"Director Coulson."

 _"Hey DC."_

His eyes widen as shock spread through his body. "Skye," he replied anxiously into the phone. He hadn't heard from the other woman since she left nearly a month ago. He had tried calling her, hoping to convince her to change her mind and come back but he was unsuccessful. Now he wondered if she was calling him for help. "Are you alright?" he asked worriedly.

 _"I'm fine,"_ answered Skye. _"And yes I'm still with Grant,"_ she replied before he had a chance to ask.

"Oh," replied Coulson, unable to keep the disappointment out of his voice. "So you're fine?"

Skye laughed. _"I'm good DC I promise."_

"Then why are you calling?"

 _"I have some information about Hydra and I wanted to pass it along to you."_

"How did you come across this information Skye? Does Ward-" he began to accuse but Skye cut him off.

 _"No Grant doesn't have me doing anything dangerous or illegal. This was something he had been working on long before I came into the picture and one of contacts finally came through with information."_

Coulson sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "And what sort of information are we talking Skye?"

 _"The location of Lyle Richardson."_

Coulson nearly dropped the phone. "Lyle-"

 _"Richardson,"_ finished Skye with a chuckle.

"As in Daniel Whitehall's second in command."

 _"One in the same."_

Rubbing his face, Coulson leaned back in his chair. Ever since Whitehall's death S.H.I.E.L.D had been actively searching for his partner Richardson but the man was good at hiding. He couldn't believe that Ward of all people could find the man when an entire agency couldn't. "Okay so Ward found him. Why is he passing the information on to S.H.I.E.L.D."

 _"Because we both agreed that we're done fighting,"_ Skye replied as clearly as she could. _"We want normal lives Coulson, something we've never had before."_

"I understand that Skye, I do, but surely you haven't forgotten what kind of person Ward is. What he's done?"

Skye sighed. _"No, I haven't,"_ she stated. _"And I don't know if I ever will but I do know what kind of man Grant could be if he has someone to believe in him. He's capable of being and doing good. I know, I've seen it."_

"Skye-"

 _"No,"_ she snapped into the phone. _"I'm done talking. I love Grant. I'm not leaving him and we are going to have a life together no matter how you feel about it."_

"I just want what's best for you Skye," admitted Coulson.

Skye laughed softly. _"I know. But you have to respect my decisions. I know what I'm doing. You should check your email. I send you all the information I have on Richardson."_

"Thank you Skye."

 _"Well it wasn't me who collected the information but I'll gladly accept the thank-you."_

"Be safe Skye."

 _"You too."_

A few minutes after the call ended Coulson picked up the phone once more.

 _"Director, what can I do for you?"_

"She called...Skye called," Coulson clarified for the doctor. "A few minutes ago."

 _"Really. What did she say?"_

"She had information, about a Hydra operative we've been searching for. She called to let us know where he could be found."

 _"That's good isn't it?"_

Coulson nodded. "It's great actually, to finally have the information. It's just...Skye sounded happy," admitted Coulson begrudgingly.

Dr. J hummed. _"Director you can't honestly believe that?"_

"I think Skye would tell me if she wasn't."

 _"From what you've told me about Skye she would do the opposite. She's stubborn, is she not. She would be determined to prove you wrong, even at the expense of her own happiness. That's what we've been discussing for weeks when you agreed to do whatever it took to bring her back home."_

"I know but you didn't hear her."

 _"You're too attached to this Director. You want her to be happy so you can't hear her cry for help. I, however, am quite familiar with situations like the one you have with Skye. By the time you realize what she's really going through it will be too late."_ Dr. J paused and let out a disappointed sigh. _"We've talked about this Director."_

Coulson stared silently into the distance, the doctor's words resonating in his mind. "Are you sure it's the only way?" he asked timidly.

 _"I'm sensing hesitation in your voice."_

"I just don't want to hurt Skye. She's...she's family," he replied.

 _"I understand that Director which is why you know what you have to do. Remember what I told you."_

"I do."

 _"Then do not disappoint me Director,"_ Dr. J said firmly.

"I won't," promised Coulson, shaking his head.

 _"Good. Now I believe you have some plans to arrange."_

"Thank you," replied Coulson as he ended the call and stood up. The doctor was right, he had plans to put together.

* * *

Coulson knew he had to talk to May and set up a plan of attack but he first he had to talk to Jemma. Besides him the scientist had been the most hurt by Skye's decision to leave. She was so upset that she left the room at the mere mention of the hacker's name. He knew that Jemma was still angry but she wanted Skye back and away from Ward almost as much as he did. She would be willing to help in any way she could.

He walked into the lab and Jemma immediately looked up at him.

"Director Coulson, what can I do for you?" Jemma asked with a smile.

Coulson smiled back. "I need a favor."

Jemma nodded happily. "Of course. Tell me what you need and I'll be happy to help."

"I need to you call Skye."

Jemma's eyes narrowed as her mouth formed a frown. "And why exactly would I do that sir," she asked venomously, folding her arms across her chest.

"Because I want to talk to her but I know she won't answer my phone calls. You, however, since you left off on terrible terms she might answer yours."

"I don't want to talk to her," replied Jemma sternly. "She made her choice and I made mine."

Coulson shook her head. "I know her choosing to leave, to be with Ward off all people, hurt you but I know you still care about her well-being Jemma."

Her expression softened a bit. "Is she alright?" she asked slightly concerned.

Coulson let out a trembling sigh. "I'm...not sure. She called to give us information that Ward collected on Richardson."

"Whitehall's second in command."

"Yes and she seemed fine but-"

"You think she's hiding something."

"You know what Skye's like. She's headstrong, determined."

"Stubborn," chuckled Jemma softly.

"Yeah, she is so it wouldn't be a surprise if she didn't tell me exactly how she was feeling," replied Coulson with a smile. "She would do whatever it took to prove she was right."

"I understand that sir but why exactly do you want me to call Skye."

"I want you to call and set up a meeting."

Jemma scoffed. "And say what? Tell her to leave Ward and come back here to us." She shook her head. "She won't listen to me."

"I don't need you to tell her anything."

"Then what exactly do you need?"

"A distraction."

Jemma could only stare at Coulson in confusion when the man said nothing else instead turning on his heel and walking out of the room.

* * *

Two weeks later Skye sat in the bathroom, hands shaking as she stared down at the object she was holding. For the past few days she had been nauseous and today she threw up after eating breakfast. Grant was by her side in a instant, holding her hair back as she vomited and suggesting they go see a doctor.

Skye was adamant that she was fine, insisting that it was a stomach bug. She was pleased when Grant finally relented but the man still insisted on her getting some rest while he made soup. Skye readily agreed, not for the rest but for Grant's cooking. Unfortunately they didn't have all the ingredients needed for the soup so Grant had no choice but to go to the grocery store.

After promising to rest, Grant let their home and Skye curled up on the couch with the remote in her hand. As she was mindlessly flipped through the channels she suddenly stopped. Her mouth dropped open as her heart began to pound and her heart began to race. Suddenly her symptoms made sense.

"No," she mumbled to herself jumped up from the chair and raced to her bedroom. She reached underneath the bed and pulled out a box that she had had for years. Inside were an assortment of things that she had collected over the years and never gotten rid of.

Now she was glad she hadn't.

Now after four minutes of waiting she finally had an answer.

Now she was staring down a very real, very positive pregnancy test.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered to herself as she gently covered her stomach with one hand.

* * *

See, that was a good chapter. Everything's falling into place just as it should. I hope you like the return of Damien, he's fun to write but most importantly I hope you enjoyed the overall chapter. If you did or if you didn't don't be afraid to drop me a line. I won't be bothered I promise. Until next time (which I hope is sooner than later),

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	21. Chapter 21

Author's Note: Now before you say anything I know it's been a long time since the last update. Lets just say that life has been hectic these past few weeks, hectic is good way but hectic. Also the words to this chapter were acting shifty, like they didn't want to be typed. But I persevered and here we are. The next chapter up and ready to be posted. To you wonderful readers thank you for reading and being patient. I appreciate you all. While this chapter is not beta'd thanks still goes out to SparkyGirl123 for helping me out with this fic. Now enough about me, on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

* * *

 **Original Time-line March 1990**

Priscilla Franklin was a quiet child. She didn't speak much and if she did it was only when she was spoken to. She didn't have any friends except for her mother who she spend a majority of her time with. Her father, a doctor, spent his days at his practice treating patients and when he did come home he squirreled away in his office. Some nights Priscilla went to be without seeing her father at all during the day. But she knew that he loved her.

He would leave notes for her inside her lunchbox, encouraging her to have a good day at school. Other times he would buy her toys that she wanted to make up for time missed. Though she wished her father was around more often she loved and treasured the notes and gifts. Her father was her hero, in more ways than one.

Priscilla was born different, a truth she had discovered at a very young age. When she was eight she wanted her mother to buy her a specific dress, however, she refused. Priscilla, not wanting the argument to end, grabbed her mother's hand and refused to let ago. All of the sudden her mother stopped arguing and turned around. Priscilla then watched her mother grab not one but several of the dresses hanging on the rack.

"Does this satisfy you?" was the question her mother asked her.

Priscilla nodded happily and didn't say anything else as they made their way to the front of the store. Priscilla believed that once her mother was finished shopping they would make their way home but that was not the case. Instead, her mother went out of her way to cater to Priscilla's every whim. Whatever she asked for her mother gave to her without any objection.

By the time the day was over Priscilla had several new outfits, shoes to match, toys, and all the sugary treats she'd asked for. Her mother also allowed her to stay up and wait for her father to return home.

When her father came home he was surprised to find her still awake and his wife no where to be seen.

Priscilla ran to her father and jumped into his arms. He gave her a kiss on the forehead before putting her down, a perplexed look on his face.

"Honey what are you still doing up?" he asked confused. "Where's your mother?"

"Mommy's asleep," she responded with a toothy grin. "And she said I could stay up and wait for you."

"But you're supposed to be in bed. It's almost midnight and you have school in the morning."

"I know but I wanted to be up when you came home. I'm a big girl now."

Her father opened his mouth to speak but suddenly found himself being pulled down the hallway.

"Come daddy, come see my new stuff," she said excitedly as she ran the hall, her father having no choice but to follow.

His eyes widen as he walked into his daughter's room to find bags and boxes all over the floor. "Sweetheart," he whispered. "What's all this?"

"My new stuff," Priscilla grinned happily as she picked up one of her new toys. "Mommy brought it for me. Do you like it?"

"I do honey but why did mommy buy you all these things."

"'Cause I asked her to."

"You asked her his to," he repeated slowly. "And she said yes?"

"Well not at first. I only wanted a new dress but mommy said no but I really wanted it so I grabbed her hand to ask her again but I didn't have to say anything 'cause she got me three."

"You touched her hand."

"Yup and she got me everything I wanted."

Her father didn't say anything else. Kissing her on the cheek, he left the room and made his way to the bedroom he shared with his wife. He walked over to his wife's sleeping form and gently shook her shoulder.

"Mary," he said, shaking his wife awake.

His wife startled awake, eyes blinking as she sat up to find her husband sitting next to her. "Joseph, what's going on?" she asked, her voice husky from sleep.

"Nothing sweetheart," he replied softly. "Everything's fine."

"Then why-"

"I wanted to talk to you about Priscilla," he said and began to explain when his wife gasped and her eyes widen.

"Has she said anything," she asked, voice trembling. "I got her everything she asked for."

"I know, she showed me the gifts."

"Is she mad. Oh god, I have to fix this."

Joseph jumped back as his wife climbed out of the bed in haste and ran to the door. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back before she could reach the door. "Marilyn," he called out to her as tears began to fall from her eyes. He didn't understand what was going on. "What is wrong with you?"

"I did just like she asked," Marilyn whispered, her body shaking. "I gave her everything she asked for. Is she not happy? Does she want more? I'll do whatever she wants."

Joseph wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. "Mary I need you to calm down," he whispered softly in her ear. "Calm down."

Her body stopped her trembling and the crying ceased. After a few moments she pulled away and wiped the wetness from her cheeks. "Joseph-"

"Are you alright?" he asked concernedly.

"Yes," she replied, shaking her head. "Yes, I'm alright. I...I don't know what came over me."

"You're alright. You're fine."

"But I-"

Joseph interrupted her. "It doesn't matter. We can talk about it in the morning," he said adamantly. He gently tugged her wrist and lead her back to the bed. "Right now you need to go back to sleep. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I just need to sleep."

"That's all you need."

Mary didn't say anything, instead she climbed into the bed and allowed herself to be tucked in.

"Close your eyes and go to sleep."

Once again she did as she was told, closing her eyes.

When he was sure that she was asleep he slowly made his way out of the room and headed back to his daughter's room. He arrived to find her wearing one of her new dresses and playing with her toys. "Priscilla it's time for bed," he said as he came to a halt behind her.

"But I wanna stay up."

"You can't stay up. You have school in the morning."

She shook her head defiantly. "I don't wanna go to school."

Joseph sighed. "Priscilla I am not going to argue with you. Go to bed now."

Priscilla turned to her father, a pout on her face as she stood up. "But daddy-"

"No buts Priscilla, get in the bed."

Not wanting to do as her father asked, Priscilla reached out and grabbed her father's wrist.

Joseph gasped as his mind began to flood with his daughter's demands. They were slowly overwriting his own thoughts and his mind wanted to comply to Priscilla's wishes. Yanking his hand away, he took a few deep breaths and glared down at his daughter. "How long have you been able to do that?"

"Do what?"

"Don't lie to me Priscilla," he replied sternly.

She shook her head. "I'm not lying," she stated with a frown. "I don't understand what you mean."

The look on her face was proof enough that she had no idea what she had down, what she was capable of. Sighing, he knelt down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "It's okay honey. I'll explain everything."

* * *

 **Ten years later - 2000**

That night with her father he explained everything. He told her that she was born special, with a gift like him. He explained to her that he used his gift to help people better their lives and themselves. He also explained to her that he didn't know where their gifts came from nor did he know if there were others out there like them but they had to keep their gifts a secret. And so she did. She never told anyone about her gift, not even her mother, and wore gloves as a means to keep from physically touching anyone. It worked, for a while.

It was a few weeks before her last day of school. In a few weeks she would leave high school forever and start her journey to become an adult. She was siting in the courtyard, studying for History final when her notebook flew across the table. Priscilla look up to find one of the school's biggest and worst bullies standing across from her with a grin on his face.

"Go away Brad," she sneered as she leaned down to pick of the thrown notebook. However, before she could reach for it Brad put his foot on top of it.

"But why would I leave when I'm having so much fun with you," he smirked, kicking the notebook away from the table.

Priscilla looked around to see the few people sitting outside all had their eyes on them. Huffing, she didn't say anything as she stood up. She tried to move past the boy to retrieve her property but found herself being pushed back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he laughed as she tumbled back.

She remained silent and made a move to push pass him again but this time instead of pushing her he grabbed her by the wrist and twisted it. Priscilla hissed in pain, trying to pull away from the other boy but he was too strong.

"What's the magic word?" he spat hatefully as he continued putting pressure on her wrist.

As her peers looked on, watching but doing nothing to intervene, Priscilla growled angrily. '"Why don't you do us all a favor and go play in traffic," she replied,trying to pull away again. She expected him to continue his attack but suddenly she found herself from his hold. Priscilla immediately moved away from him, rubbing her wrist as she looked up him with a heated glare and a frown. However, the frown slipped when she noticed the glassy stare in Brad's eyes.

"Would that please you?"

Before she could say anything Brad took off running, away from the courtyard and across the field. She tried calling out to him, along with the other students, but he didn't stop. He continued to run until he was standing on the edge of the field, right next to street.

Suddenly Brad turned around, a soft smile on his face, as he focused his attention on Priscilla. "This is for you Priscilla," he cried out and took a step backward. Right in front of an oncoming car.

Cries rang out as everyone' watched the scene play out in front of them. Some immediately rushed to aid the injured teenager while others ran inside to get a faculty member. Priscilla, however, remained firmly in place.

Later on that night Priscilla was lying in bed, barricaded in her room when she heard a soft knock on the door. "Go away," she instantly responded, burying her head deeper in her pillow.

"We need to talk," her father replied softly and without waiting for permission entered the room. Priscilla refused to turn over but it didn't stop him from walking over to the bed and sitting down. "What happened today wasn't your fault," he said calmly.

"Yes it is and you know it," she hissed back without turning around. "I almost killed him."

"But you didn't. Since the car wasn't going that fast when he was hit he only suffered from minor injuries. He will make a full recovery."

"But it doesn't change what I did. I got upset," she growled. "I lost control and because of it I commanded him to go play in traffic."

"Priscilla it wasn't your fault."

"I don't even know how it happened," she whispered softly as she finally turned over and faced her father. "I was wearing the gloves, like always. He wasn't even touching my skin and yet I was still able to get him to do what I wanted. No one is safe around me."

"Priscilla-" he sighed, reaching for his daughter's hand.

But she continued, shrugged her father's hand away. "And the worst part of it all is a small part of me liked it. I liked watched him get hurt. It felt good."

"Honey there's nothing wrong with that."

"Isn't it. I was happy he got hurt."

He reached out and pulled her into a tight embrace. "Well from what you've told me about him he deserved what happened to him."

"How can you say that?" she sobbed uncontrollably. "I'm a monster."

"No," was his stern reply. "You are my daughter. You are the only thing in this world that matters to me."

"But-"

"You were protecting yourself and yes, as a result someone got hurt but better them than you. Always better them than you," he repeated as he pressed a kiss against her hair. He continued holding his daughter as she cried against him, stroking her hair lightly. "Now, here's what we're going to do. You're going to put this behind you."

"But what if someone ask me about it?"

"They can ask but you're just as confused as they are," he stated. "You said it yourself Brad, he was a troublemaker. People will easily believe he did it as way to cause you grief. They'll take your side."

"And if they don't?" she asked nervously, pulling away slightly.

Joseph gave her a soft smile. "They will. We'll make them."

Priscilla let out a sigh of relief, hoping that the events of that day would quickly be put behind her.

* * *

However as the days passed the situation did not resolve itself. Brad had woken up and tried to leave his hospital room even though he was injured. The nurses had to restrain him from leaving and ultimately security had to be called to keep him in his room. He was then sedated and strapped to the bed to keep from moving. It didn't take long for Priscilla to find out why Brad had acted that way.

"He said he had to finish what he started," one of the students in her class said to her as they were entering the classroom. "He said it was the only way to please you."

Priscilla didn't say anything, instead turning on her heel and leaving the room. She didn't' stop until she was out of the building. She needed to get to the hospital fast. It was the only way to help Brad.

She walked into the hospital and immediately made her way towards the elevator. The entire school had known about the situation with Brad so she didn't need anyone to direct her to his room. As she stepped off the elevator, she looked down the hall. Priscilla could see which room belonged to Brad. However, his door was closed. Also there seemed to be two men standing outside his room room dressed in black suits. She could instantly tell they weren't regular police officers. Her first instinct was to get back on the elevator and leave but she had to see Brad. So, she made her way towards his room.

"Can I help you miss?" was the question asked by one of the guards at the door.

"Yeah, I go to school with Brad and I just wanted to see if he was okay."

"Your name?"

"Sarah," she lied, hoping they would believe her. She held her breath as the two men shared a glance before nodding and opening the door for her to enter and closing it behind her once she had. Priscilla gasped softly upon entering the room at the sight of Brad tied down to the bed as he continued thrashing about. "Brad," she called out tentatively as she took one small step forward.

The injured teenage boy's body immediately stilled at the sound of her voice. He slowly turned his head towards Priscilla and grinned wildly. "You came," he replied joyously.

"Yes Brad I did. I came to help you."

"You're going to free me aren't you?" he asked hopefully. "Free me so I can continue to do as you ask. Please you."

Priscilla shook her head sadly, moving closer to the bed. "No Brad, I don't want you to please me. I'm going to fix you."

Brad suddenly stopped grinning and began to frown. "Please don't be angry at me," he cried softly as tears began to fall from his eyes.

Unable to watch any longer Priscilla reached out, grabbed Brad's hand, and held it tightly in hers. "Brad listen to me, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. Do you understand."

Brad nodded his head. "I understand," he replied back.

"I want you to forget what happened between us and go back to the way you were before but without the bullying," she added after a forethought. "Do you understand?"

"I understand," he repeated again, nodding once more.

"Good," sighed Priscilla as she finally let go of his hand. She watched as Brad blinked his eyes a few times before finally focusing on her face with a frown.

"Priscilla what are you doing here?" he asked as his eyes scanned the room. "Why am I in the hospital? What the hell happened?"

"You were in an accident," answered Priscilla. "I'm just came to visit you, make sure you were okay."

"Why?"

"It was the right thing to do," was all she said, smiling as she turned to leave the room. Just before she reached the door, she heard her name being called.

"Hey Priscilla."

She turned to face Brad. "Yeah."

"Thanks."

"You don't have to thank me Brad," she stated as she opened the door and left the room. Luckily for her the two guards posted at the door where no longer there so she quickly made her way towards the elevator. Priscilla had just pressed the button for the main floor when she noticed on of the guards making his way down the hall and towards Brad's room. Just as the doors closed she watched as he opened the door and rushed inside.

Priscilla didn't know why but she had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach the entire ride home. From the moment she saw those guards she knew that they were more important than regular police officers. For a split second she wondered if they were from the government but quickly dismissed that theory. She just couldn't believe that the government would care about the incident that happened with Brad and she didn't believe that they knew she was the direct cause of it. Still, Priscilla's instincts were going into overdrive and she needed a plan of action immediately.

She raced inside her home and was immediately shocked to find her father there. "Dad," she whispered as she came to a halt.

"Priscilla what are you doing home? You're supposed to be in school," he replied back, crossing his arms across his chest."

"I know but I left. I had to go see Brad."

He frowned. "Why would you-"

"Because he wasn't getting better, he was getting worse," she explained guilty. "He kept trying to leave the hospital, stating that he needed to please me, and the only way to do that was to do as I ordered him. I had to fix him," she finished tearfully.

"Did you?"

"Yeah but there was something weird going on when I got there. There were men...guards standing outside his door."

"Hospital security most likely," her dad answered with a nod and a shrug.

"No," countered Priscilla shaking her head. "These men were not hospital security. In fact they looked more like the characters from Men in Black."

"You think they were government."

"I don't know but they sure weren't local."

Joseph stared at his daughter for a few moments before rubbing his face and sighing. "Okay here's what we're going to do. Go upstairs and pack a bag."

Priscilla stared at him confused. Out of the all the things she expected him to say, pack a bag was not one of them. "Why?"

"I don't know who those men are and I don't want to find out. We need to get you somewhere safe."

"You think they're here for me," she asked afraid. "Dad-"

But her father wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I won't let anything happen to you I promise," he whispered before pressing a chaste kiss to her forehead.

Priscilla nodded her head and pulled away. With one final look towards her father, she ran upstairs and to her room to pack.

* * *

Ten minutes later she had a bag prepared and returned downstairs to find her father holding a bag in each hand. "Where's mom?"

"She's at Sharon's. We'll pick her up on the way."

Priscilla nodded and followed her father out of the house. They threw their bags into the backseat and were about to get into the car when they looked to see a black sedan pulling up behind them. She looked at her father nervously who immediately moved in front of her.

The doors to the sedan opened and two men, one of which Priscilla recognized as the guard from the hospital. "Dad."

Joseph pushed his daughter behind his back. "Can I help you?" he called out to the men.

"Hello Dr. Franklin," the man on the driver side said as he removed his sunglasses from his face. "There's no need to be alarmed. We're just here to talk."

"Well as you can see my daughter and I are in a hurry so maybe another time."

"Going on a trip."

"A small one," answer Joseph harshly. "I decided to take my family away for a few days. There's no crime in that."

He shook his head. "No there isn't. Still, I think we should talk."

"About what?"

"About what you're daughter can do."

Joseph inhaled sharply and began shaking his head. "You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know you want to protect your daughter but after she's dangerous," the other man replied, taking a step forward.

"I'm not dangerous," Priscilla retorted, finally speaking, shaking her head. "I didn't mean for anything to happen to Brad."

"But it did. That boy could have died because of you."

"Agent Miller please," the first man interceded. "We didn't come here to attack anyone," he replied calmly.

"Leave my daughter alone."

"Please understand Dr. Franklin we are not here to harm Priscilla. We here to help."

"Help me how?" asked Priscilla curiously.

"With your gift. I'm guessing it's active through touch."

"How did you know?"

"Brad. He was able to recall enough to tell us that you were holding his hand when your were speaking with him. And on the day of the accident he was touching you, twisting your arm when you yelled at him to go play in traffic."

"It shouldn't have happened," she began to explain sorrowfully. "As long as I wear the gloves I'm safe but he-"

"He made you angry. Your gift is tied to your emotions. The more emotional you become the harder it is for you to have full control," stated the first man. "There's a place you can go that will help you learn how to control your powers better and perhaps use your gift to help people."

"You're lying," spat Joseph as he moved to push his daughter further behind him. He was shocked when his daughter didn't move back but instead moved forward, away from and closer to the agents. "Priscilla."

"Can you really help me?" she asked timidly, continuing her journey towards the first man. "Can you really teach me to help and not hurt people."

"I can if you allow me."

"Why?"

"Because," he smiled softly. "I believe you have the potential to become something great and that's what the world needs more of, great people."

Priscilla nodded her head as she came to a halt. She was standing directly in front of the agent now and he continued smiling at her. She looked back her father and smiled sadly. "Daddy I want to go with them."

Joseph gasped and moved forward. "Honey no," he replied bitterly. "You don't know these men – they could be lying to you. You can't trust them."

"He's not lying," she responded turning her attention back to the man standing in front of her. "I don't how I know that I just do. He's telling the truth when he says that he can help me."

"Priscilla you don't need their help," he spat. "You have me remember. I can give you all the help you need."

She shook her head. "It's not just about the help. He's offering me a chance to do more. For so long I thought this power was a curse but if there's a way for me use it to help someone I would be a fool not to take it." Priscilla turned back to her father and gave him a bright smile. "I have to take it."

"What about your mother? She won't be happy with your decision."

"Mom will understand, she always does. She just wants what's best for me, just like you do."

Joseph listened to his daughter's words and stated at the expressions on her face. He knew this is what she wanted and probably what she needed more than anything he could give her. But it still was heartbreaking to see her adamant with her decision. He didn't care if his daughter trusted the men he didn't. Still, if this is what would make Priscilla happy he would concede. "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay but first I would like your names and who you work for," he replied sternly as he came to stand next to his daughter..

"Of course," the man smiled. "That is Agent Miller and my name is Agent Coulson. We're from S.H.I.E.L.D."

"S.H.I.E.L.D," repeated Priscilla with a frown. "I never heard of that government agency."

"Very few have. We're tasked with protecting the world from the strange and unknown," Agent Coulson said with a friendly smile. He then stuck his hand and held it in front of Priscilla. "Nice to meet you Priscilla."

Priscilla stared at his hand nervously. She couldn't believe that he was willing to shake her hand fully knowing what she was capable of. He was showing her that he wasn't afraid and that he trusted her to do the right thing. So, she repeated the gesture, placing her hand inside his. "Nice to meet you to Agent Coulson," she replied back with a smile.

* * *

 **Three years later - 2003**

Joseph Franklin anxiously waited for his daughter's arrival. Tomorrow was her birthday and she had been granted a few days off to spend time with her family. As he paced he couldn't help but remember how Priscilla's life had changed.

Coulson, true to word, took Priscilla to a place where she could be helped and trained in her powers. At first he was skeptical but after visiting Priscilla a few months after her training he slowly began to let go of his fears. Coulson had promised that his child would be safe and protected and that's all Joseph wanted for her. As the years passed Priscilla continued her training with S.H.I.E.L.D but never fully explained what she did for the agency. Whenever they talked Priscilla brushed off any questions pertaining to S.H.I.E.L.D and instead turned the focus back onto her parents. Joseph wanted to respect his daughter's right to privacy but he deeply wanted to know more about his daughter's job. He was all set to ask her the questions when she arrived for her visit.

Moments later the bell rang and Joseph immediately ran to answer. "She's here honey," he called out to his wife who was in the kitchen as he opened the door. The smile fell from his face however when it was Agent Coulson at the door and not Priscilla

"Agent Coulson," Joseph replied slightly taken aback. "Priscilla didn't mention you were coming as well."

"That's because I wasn't," came Coulson's somber reply. "May I come in?" he asked .

"Yes, of course." Joseph gave the man a nod and allowed him to enter the home. "Where's Priscilla?" he asked. "Is she in the car?"

"Dr. Franklin we need to talk. Is your wife around?"

"I'm right here Agent Coulson," Marilyn said with a smile as she came to stand by her husband's side.

"Mrs. Franklin." Coulson didn't say anything else as he was led to the living room and immediately took a seat across from the confused parents.

"Are you going to tell us where our daughter is?" asked Joseph sharply.

Coulson cleared his throat. "How much do you know about Priscilla's work with S.H.I.E.L.D."

"Not much," answered Marilyn, shaking her head. "We ask her plenty about her job but she never says much about it. Only that it keeps her very busy."

"The truth is after Priscilla finished her training she was unsure of what she wanted to do with her life. S.H.I.E.L.D is a very large agency with many job opportunities available," Coulson began to explain. "I told her to think about what she wanted to do the most and the decision would easily come to her. I had no idea that she would come back a few days later and tell me her decision."

"Which was?" asked Joseph sternly.

"She wanted to become a field agent."

"Field agent...no," Marilyn replied shaking her head. "Priscilla wouldn't do something like that without telling us."

"She didn't want you to worry."

Joseph stared at the agent, anger growing with each passing moment as he began to tire waiting on an explanation about his child's whereabouts. "With all due respect Agent Coulson could you please tell us where Priscilla is," he said seething.

"There was an incident and I'm sorry to report that Priscilla was injured."

Both Joseph and Marilyn gasped at the news, tears forming in Marilyn's eyes as she spoke. "Injured. What do you mean injured?" she asked. "She's going to be alright isn't she?" she asked hopefully.

Agent Coulson didn't respond, instead the agent shook his head.

That was all the confirmation the parents needed to know that their child wasn't coming home to them at all. The sound of Marilyn's heartbreaking cries suddenly filled the room as the woman stood and ran out of the room.

Joseph could only stare at the man in front of him, an angry frown on his face. A swarm of emotions swirled through him as he tried his best to understand what he had been told. His daughter, his only child was now dead. Not only that but she had been living a double life that he knew nothing about. He just didn't understand any of it. "Tell me what happen?" he finally demand, his tone somber and dark.

Coulson shook his head. "I don't think-"

"Tell me what happened," he ordered the other man.

Coulson suddenly felt an overwhelming urge to respond to the man's question even though he knew it was against protocol. Before he could stop himself the words were falling out of his mouth. "There was a call yesterday. Apparently a person of interest had been spotted in an area near by and your daughter's team was called to report and bring the person into S.H.I.E.L.D's custody," he explained. "The team leader knew of Priscilla's plans and told her to stay behind because he knew how important this trip home was to her. But your daughter, she refused to leave her team on man down so she accompanied them on the mission. The suspect was captured but there was someone else there and they had a gun. Priscilla saw the man just as fired the gun at the team leader and before anyone could stop her she jumped in front of the bullet. She protected her team," Coulson finished somberly.

"At the expense of her own life," Joseph spat bitterly.

"It's what she's trained to do," Coulson replied firmly.

"She shouldn't even had been out there," seethed Joseph as he stood. "This is all your fault."

Coulson shook his head. "I didn't choose this life for her. It was her decision."

"No, if you hadn't come to us that day with your hope and your lies she wouldn't have been even known about S.H.I.E.L.D."

"I helped her," Coulson retorted, shaking his head once more.

"No," spat Joseph. "You killed her."

Coulson opened his mouth to respond but he was immediately silenced.

"Get out."

"Dr. Franklin-"

"I said get out," he yelled as he grabbed the man's arm and dragged him to the door.

Coulson allowed himself to be moved. He knew of multiple ways to remove himself from the man's hold but he couldn't bring himself to harm the grieving man. In fact he partly blamed himself for the young woman's death. He was the one who invited her to S.H.I.E.L.D and he supported her decision to become a field agent. He could have persuaded her into a different field but he didn't because he believed that she would be a great field agent. And she was. Her actions yesterday proved it. Still, he stayed silent as he lead to the door and pushed out of it. Coulson turned to Joseph, hoping to convey his sincerity once more but found the door slammed shut in his face. "I'm sorry for you loss," whispered Coulson as he turned and left.

On the other side of the door, Dr. Joseph Franklin fell to the ground and cried for the loss of his child.

Three days later Priscilla Franklin was buried.

* * *

 **Twelve Years Later - 2015**

It had taken a long time but Joseph finally knew what he had to do. S.H.I.E.L.D was responsible for taking his daughter away from him and he was going to do whatever it took to destroy them. His wife believed him to be obsessed, choosing to leave him instead of helping him in his mission. He didn't care, he do everything on his own.

He used his life savings to obtain a new identity. Dr. Joseph Franklin disappeared. Along with his name came went his looks. His brunette hair, not a soft gray and blue eyes changed to brown. He also had a few cosmetic procedures done on his face and considered himself unrecognizable even to people who known for years. He changed his educational background, still a psychiatrist but degrees from different schools under his new name.

He found the top hackers, those who could get them information on S.H.I.E.L.D and especially the agent who ruined his life. It took time but his chance came when the news of S.H.I.E.L.D falling gave him the opportunity he needed. He was able to secure employment with the fallen agency and soon he knew it wouldn't be long before he could bring his plan in fruition. Lucky for him the man he had spent years looking for came looking to him for help.

It was easier than he thought. The man, more broken than he thought, mind was more accessible and easily persuaded. His gift worked easily and soon the director was spilling his secrets. His feelings and thoughts being twisted until he was no longer thinking on his own. Now retribution would come and Director Coulson would know what it was like to lose a child. But this time it wouldn't end there.

"No," the doctor replied shaking his head as he traced his finger over a picture of his daughter taken a year before her death. "No, I'm taking down the entire agency," he said to himself.

The sudden knock on his door caused him to place the picture back in his drawer. "Come in."

His secretary walked into the room. "Your next appointment has arrived Dr. Jones," she told him.

"Thank you Liza," he said with a smile.

* * *

So, what did you think. Honestly this was not the direction I was going with this chapter but it wanted to go in a different direction so I let it. In my opinion it came out even better than what I orginally had planned. I hope no one is confused about this chapter and if you are let me know and I will try my best to expalin it. I am currently working on the next chapter and I really hope I have it ready to be posted by the end of the week. I'll be back in the altered time line so for all those who missed Elizabeth, she'll be back. Anyways thanks for reading and if you liked it let me know. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note: Look who's back. Yes it is me and I know it's been a while but I have a valid excuse. I'm a working girl now. Okay so I've been working for a short time but I am tired when I come home and in no mood to write. However, as you can see I gathered enough energy to finish this chapter for you. I know, I know you missed me and I am trying really hard to get this done before the year is out. I still have no idea how this fic came to be this long. It was only supposed to be sixteen chapters. Damn muse. Anyway this chapter is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you see any just pretend you didn't and we'll call it even. As always much love to you adorable readers who like what you read and leave me kickass comments and kudos. Do you guys rock? Um, I believe the real question is when don't you guys rocks. Now on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

* * *

Elizabeth came to in the medical hub, Skye by her side and Jemma standing at the foot of the bed. "Mom," she whispered as she immediately tried to sit up only to have Skye push her back down.

"No, you don't get up," Skye ordered, her hand on Elizabeth's arm to keep her still. "Not until Jenna tells me that you're going to be fine."

"Seriously," Elizabeth sighed, rolling her eyes. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Jemma said as stand next to her on the other side, a needle in her hand. "Coulson brought you in after you fell unconscious and your mother insisted a complete a full work up."

"I don't need that."

"Um I'm your mother and I say you do," retorted Skye. "It's my job to make sure you're healthy."

Elizabeth sighed and shook her head. She didn't a full work up because she already knew what was wrong with her and there was nothing anyone could do to fix it. She needed to talk to Jemma alone. "Hey mom my stomach feels a little queasy. Could you go and get me some ginger ale."

"Of course. Anything you need," Skye said, kissing her daughter's forehead for leaving the room.

Elizabeth waited for her mother to leave before she sat up and turned to Jemma. "We need to talk."

Jemma put the needle down and frowned. "Alright."

"You don't need to do any test on me. I already know what's wrong with me," Elizabeth said.

Jemma stared at her for a few seconds before her eyes widen and her mouth dropped open. "Oh my god are you pregnant. Is that why you wanted Skye to leave?"

"Oh god no, I'm not pregnant," gasped Elizabeth, shaking her head. "But you are right I did want Skye to leave so I could talk to you alone. Tell you the truth."

"Okay," Jemma said slightly confused, folding her arms. "Tell me what's going on."

"Three months ago I was captured by group of Purists. Instead of killing, they took me to one of their medical facilities and proceeded to inject me with a virus."

"What type of virus?" asked Jemma curiously.

Elizabeth replied. "A virus that targets Inhumans. I don't know much about it or how it works I just know that it attacks the immune system and the body begins to shut down," she explained.

"But you were administered the virus three months ago, why are you suddenly exhibiting symptoms."

"The virus stays dormant inside the body for twenty one days and then the symptoms begin," replied Elizabeth to Jemma.

Jemma's body perked up. "So there's a cure?" she asked hopefully.

"There is antidote that will reset the virus but it does not cure the virus," said Elizabeth sadly. "The Purists infect the Inhumans and use them to fight other Inhumans in exchange for the antidote. I would have chosen death before I let them use me to hurt other people but Harry he saved before that could happened. He also was able to steal a few vials of the antidote before we escaped."

"How many vials?" Jemma asked dejectedly.

Elizabeth sighed. "Two and I took the last one the day I arrived in the past."

Jemma stayed silent as she began pacing the floor. After a few moments she stopped suddenly and turned to stare sadly at her best friend's daughter. "So basically what you're telling me is that you're going to die?"

"Yes."

"What?"

* * *

Elizabeth and Jemma turned to see Skye standing behind them, a shocked expression on her face. Her body was trembling as she looked back and forth between her best friend and her daughter. "You're dying?"

"Yes, yes I am."

"Skye why don't you sit down?" Jemma tried to encourage Skye to do but the hacker pushed the doctor away.

"I don't want to sit down Jemma," the Inhuman snapped. "In case you haven't heard my daughter just informed me that she was dying."

"Mom-"

"But you're kidding right. You're just joking around," Skye asked, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. She didn't want to believe what her friend and daughter were telling her.

Elizabeth simply shook her head. She refused to lie about her illness anymore. "No, I'm not."

"Jemma," Skye whispered, turning to the doctor for confirmation.

Jemma shrugged sadly and shook her head as well. "Skye."

But Skye refused to listen. "You can fix this right. If anyone could find a cure it's you right."

"Mom it's not that simple," sighed Elizabeth as she sat up. "This is science, complicated science from the future."

"She's right Skye," affirmed Jemma, nodding. "Who knows what was used to create this virus. There could be elements in the formula that haven't even been discovered yet," she tried to explain.

"I don't care. You can fix this, you have to fix this."

"Skye it's not that simple," repeated Jemma.

Skye shook her head vigorously as she raced to the door. "If you think I'm going to sit back and watch you die you have another thing coming." She then left the room, a determined look on her face.

Elizabeth left out a grateful sigh. "Well, that went better than I expected," she said, smiling softly.

Jemma released a sigh of her own. "You're mother is persistent. She won't stop until she finds a way to save you."

"She can't save me Jemma, no one can," laughed Elizabeth bitterly. "From the moment they injected me with the virus I knew that my life was over. But I also knew that I was going to do everything in my power to make my death matter. That's why I decided to come back to the past. I fix what's broken and change the world so nobody has to grow up living in fear," she said sternly.

"Are you positive there is nothing we can do to cure you?"

Elizabeth shook her head as she replied. "I don't need a cure. The only thing I need is to complete my mission."

* * *

Grant nearly dropped the phone as he listened to what Skye was telling him. "Skye I don't understand-"

"Our daughter is dying Grant," she hissed angrily into the phone. "That's what she's been hiding from us this whole time."

"What do you mean dying?" Grant breathed heavily, tightening his grip on the phone. "Skye-"

"Something happened to her before she came back, something bad and now we could be losing her."

"That's not going to happen."

"Grant-"

He immediately interrupted her. "I'm on my way," his voice firm.

"Okay."

He slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his bag. He was in the process of packing it when the door opened and Dr. J came into the room. Before the doctor even had a chance to ask, Grant spoke. "I have to go."

The doctor gave the ex-agent a confused look. "Grant I don't understand-"

"There's a problem...my family needs me."

"But you told me you don't have any family. Who are you referring to?"

"It's a very long and complicated story," sighed Grant as he zipped the bag. "And none of it matters. I need to get back immediately."

"But your progress-"

"I don't care about my progress," snapped Grant as he moved from the doctor and over to the door. "My daughter is in trouble."

"You have a daughter. You never told me that."

Grant shook his head as he made his way towards the door. "Like I said long and complicated story."

"I'm coming with you."

"Doctor-"

But he caught Grant's arm and stopped him. Grant"It is vital for your progress that I am there to assist you if necessary. You need me to come along."

"I don't have time for this," huffed Grant shaking his head. "If you want to come along fine but stay out of the way."

"I'll procure the transportation," he offered.

Grant nodded. "I want to leave in the next ten minutes."

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Elizabeth sighed as she tried once more to get out of the bed that her mother had confined her to. Every time she tried to move her mother would force her to lie back down. Even when she assured Skye that she was fine the hacker/agent would simply glare at her.

"Jemma can you please tell Skye that it's safe for me to get out of bed."

"I don't know," the doctor stammered as she looked back and forth between the two women. "I'm waiting your blood work to come back and then I will be able to tell if you need to stay in bed."

"I told you the blood work was unnecessary. You can't fix me."

"You don't know that," grumbled Skye, folding her arms.

"Yes, I do. Instead of focusing on what you can't fix, we should be focusing on something more important. Like finding the person responsible for killing my father."

"Elizabeth-"

"No," she hissed, finally sitting up. "I refuse to sit back and watch you waste precious time, especially when the future is at stake. I knew that this moment would come. I have prepared myself for this moment and I'm sorry if you can't fathom losing me but that's what's going to happen. So prepare yourself because that moment is coming," replied Elizabeth, voice quivering slightly.

Skye frowned sadly. "I'm your mother. It's my job to protect you."

Elizabeth chuckled sadly. "You can't protect me from this. You can't save me from this. But you can help me so that this – this does not become my future. Help me complete my mission. Help me save my dad," she pleaded.

"I can't sit back and do nothing. I can't."

"I know. Neither can I. It's the reason I'm here."

Skye wanted nothing more than to force her daughter back in bed and work with Jemma to find a cure. She knew that between the three of them there was a chance to do just that but she was also certain that it would take time. Time no one hand and no one wanted to waste. Since the beginning she had promised to help Elizabeth to help complete her mission and that was a promise she wasn't intent on breaking. So even though it would break her heart she knew what she had to do. "What do you need?" she asked.

Elizabeth wrapped her arms around her mother and pulled her into a tight embrace. She smiled as Skye placed a kiss on her forehead before she pulled away. "Before I passed out I figured out why I haven't been able to find the person I've been looking for."

"What did you find out?" asked Jemma.

"I believe that the person I'm looking for isn't someone who currently works for S.H.I.E.L.D but someone who works for S.H.I.E.L.D in the future. Someone who will become part of the agency over the next few months."

Skye smiled proudly. "That actually makes sense."

"I know. In the original time line you and dad didn't meet again until a month from now. As you can see I royally screwed that up."

"You did what you had to do?"

"Yeah, at the expense of my own conception," snorted Elizabeth begrudgingly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, you're going to be born."

Jemma nodded. "Yeah, Ward made sure of it."

"What do you mean?" asked Skye inquisitively.

Jemma's face began to redden. "Well, I wasn't supposed to say anything but before he left he asked me to keep a sample from him," she explained bashfully.

"What kind of sample?"

"A sample,"

Elizabeth was the first to figure it out and gagged. "Eww gross," she scoffed disgusted.

The look on both Jemma and Elizabeth's face was enough for Skye to figure out exactly what Jemma meant by 'sample'. "Seriously," she scoffed, frowning.

"Well Skye if you think about the process is very easy and practically takes no time at all."

"I don't care Jemma. I'm not getting knocked up with the help of turkey baster."

"You do realize that a doctor doesn't actually use a turkey baster to complete the procedure," Jemma sighed.

"Hey I call it like I see it and the answer is still no," Skye shrugged unapologetic. "When I become pregnant I'm doing it the old fashion way."

"Can I say eww gross again or have I maxed out my limit?"

Skye rolled her eyes. "Your father's an idiot."

"I second that," chuckled Jemma.

"Can someone please get me the those files," whined Elizabeth as she pointed towards the door.

Skye chuckled softly and nodded. "Calm down," she replied with a smile. "I'll get them for you."

* * *

Skye left the room, still smiling as she made her way to Coulson's office. Since he had been with Elizabeth before her incident she believed that he would have gotten started on the files she needed. If not she would do it herself. She was about to turn the corner when she noticed Coulson standing a few few away from her, hands in the air. "Coulson," she whispered out as she came closer to the scene in front of her. She used her gift and felt the vibrations of three heartbeats.

"What are you doing Grant?" she heard Coulson say.

"What," whispered Skye as she came around the corner at full speed. She looked to see Grant standing a few feet away with from Coulson, gun pointed and manic glare on his face. "What the hell Grant? Put the gun down," she yelled at him.

"I can't," he replied steadily. "Not until Coulson pays for what he's done."

"Done. What has Coulson done besides give you a second chance?"

Grant shook his head defiantly. "You don't know him," Grant stated. "You don't know all the evil things he's done. It's time someone puts an end to him."

"You don't want to do this Grant."

"You're right," a voice replied out of nowhere.

Skye eyes widen as the owner of the third heartbeat stepped forward. "Who the hell are you?" she hissed as the unknown assailant smiled creepily and took another step forward. "And what have you done to Grant?"

"I fixed him, just like you wanted me to," the man replied. "Isn't that why you sent him to me?"

"Who are you?"

"Ask Coulson?"

Skye did as she was asked. "Coulson who is this man?"

Coulson could only shake his head. "Skye I have no idea," he stated sadly.

The man laughed bitterly. "Well it has been a long time Agent Coulson. Of course a man like you wouldn't remember someone small and insignificant like me. Not even after you killed my daughter."

"Your daughter-"

"Priscilla Franklin."

"Joseph."

It was the way the director said his name that gave Skye the feeling that Coulson did in fact know who the man was standing in front of them. She also had the feeling that something bad was about to happen.

* * *

And the villain is...well you already knew who it was from the last chapter so it isn't that much of a surprise but I tried right. And it's not like you know what's coming for the next chapter which will be amazeballs if I do say so myself. The next chapter will take place in the original timeline so prepare yourself for the Skyeward love. Thanks for reading and if you liked it drop me a note. You don't have to but it's totally cool if you. Until next time (which hopefully be sooner than later),

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note: I know, it's been a while but I back with another update. I should have posted it sooner but real life has been killing me as well as my muse. She's going through a few issues. Hopefully she is good now and the next chapter is out sooner. Now enough with the randomness and on to the disclaimer:

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

* * *

Original Time-line

December 24th, 2015

The streets were bustling with people as Skye made her way down the street to the cafe where she had agreed to me Jemma. It had a few days after the scientist called her with the intention to meet and perhaps salvage their friendship. Skye jumped at the chance, wanting nothing more than to put the past behind them and have her best friend in her life again. However, she didn't have her hopes to high in case their plans to make-up went astray. She missed Jemma but if her friend couldn't accept that Grant was now apart of her life then she would have no choice but to cut all ties completely. It would hurt to do that to someone she held dear but she would do it for the sake of her family.

She smiled at the mere thought of the word. It had been three weeks since she discovered she was pregnant and she could be more thrilled. Each day she grew more excited and anxious knowing that soon she would be bringing a new life into the world. So far she was the only one who knew. She didn't want to keep it a secret from Grant for longer than she had to but she wanted to plan a special announcement. Her original plan was to simply throw the test into his lap and let him figure it out but Skye quickly decided she wanted to something more. Plan a surprise that he wouldn't see coming nor would he ever forget. As she continued her journey to the cafe her hand subconsciously drifted down to her stomach as the smile on her face grew. Finally she stood in front of the cafe and threw a smile over her should before she walked inside.

On the rooftop of a the building across the street stood Grant Ward as he watched, through his binoculars, Skye walked into the cafe. When she had first informed him of the plan to meet with Jemma Grant had his doubts. It wasn't a secret that he was not Jemma's or S.H.I.E.L.D's favorite person and he immediately feared that the met was a trap to get Skye away from him. He told Skye as much and tried to talk her out of going. However, Skye was adamant that she hear what Jemma had to say for the sake of their friendship. But, she promised to be careful and to leave if she recognized any suspicions activity. Still, that wasn't enough for Grant and it was decided that he too would tag alone, out of sight of course, but close enough to intervene if it was, in fact, a trap.

He smiled briefly as he lowered the binoculars but kept his eyes on Skye. As promised she sat near the entrance and at the window so Grant could see her. Jemma had yet to arrive and the feeling that this was a setup began to creep back in. As Grant continued to watch, he suddenly felt as though he was being watched. He didn't waste a second, spinning around, gun drawn to find Coulson standing behind him doing the same.

"Coulson," smirked Grant.

"Ward," replied Coulson disdainfully.

* * *

"Skye."

The ex-agent turned around to see the scientist making her way over to the table. Skye waved tentatively before wrapping her hands back around her cup of tea that she order minutes prior to Jemma's arrival. She smiled as Jemma sat down across from her, a small smile on her face as well. "I was beginning to worry you were going to be a no show," admitted Skye, taking a sip from her cup.

Jemma frowned and shook her head. "I would never do that to you Skye," she answered. "I was serious when I said I wanted to talk."

"Well I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad you came as well."

"Of course I was coming. Even if Grant was against the two of us meeting I couldn't not come. You're my friend. At least...I hope you still are."

Jemma sighed. "It's not that simple Skye," she said timidly. "I care about you Skye, you know I do but I don't think I could ever forgive Ward for what he's done."

"I'm not asking you to Jemma," replied Skye, shaking her head. "All I'm asking is that you remain my friend. I love having you in my life and I don't want to lose you. The team...you guys are my family."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Because as much as I love you guys I'm in love with Grant. I'm happiest when I'm with him and I hate it when I'm not. I know when you look at him you see a monster but I see a man who lost his way and just needs someone to believe in him," Skye continued, smiling affectionately. "I believe in him."

Jemma pursed her lips together tightly. She wanted to hate Ward for the damage he caused to the team and the agency itself she couldn't deny that she had never seen Skye happier. "I don't know what to say," Jemma finally said after a brief period of silence.

"You don't have to say anything," replied Skye with a shrug. "Just know that no matter what I still consider you an important part of my life, even if you don't feel the same."

Once again Jemma pursed her lips together, staring silently at the woman across from her. Even after all she had said Skye confirmed that she would always think of her as family. It made her heart ache with shame. Especially since there was a second reason why she called Skye in the first place. She opened her mouth to speak when she suddenly noticed the cup in Skye's hands. It wasn't the cup that caught her attention but the little piece of paper hanging on the side. "What are you drinking?"

"Tea," replied Skye with a small smile.

"But you hate tea."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do," retorted Jemma, frowning deeply. "You've said so a million times."

"Well Grant likes tea so I guess it kind of grew on me," lied Skye, her voice shaking nervously. Jemma was right, she hated tea but it was the best option for her in her current condition. She would have ordered coffee if she hadn't already had the maximum amount allowed earlier that day. Her hope that Jemma wouldn't notice had disappeared and now she hoped that Jemma wouldn't figure out her secret.

Jemma's eyes narrowed as she continued staring at Skye. There was something about her response that had the wheels in her head turning. While it was true Ward occasionally drunk tea it was when it was offered to him. She had never known the man to make tea on his own accord. But, it could be stated that the Ward she knew and the real Ward were two different people. Perhaps the man Skye had grown to love was quite fond of tea and somehow gotten Skye to become the same. Still, there was something about Skye's current actions that had the scientist thinking otherwise. "So you drink tea now because of Ward," Jemma asked suspiciously.

"Yup," She had hoped that Jemma wouldn't notice that she was in fact drinking tea and not her usual coffee but she had and now Skye had to come up with another plan to keep Jemma from finding out the truth. "It's better for me, healthier."

There was something suspicious about Skye's answer and though Jemma wanted to push the matter further she decided to let it go. It wasn't as if she took the last secret Skye had well so if she was keeping a secret Jemma didn't blame her. "Well there's nothing wrong with a adopting a healthier life style," was what she finally said with a warm smile.

"It's a lot harder than it sounds," laughed Skye happily causing Jemma to laugh as well. "I missed this," admitted Skye after the laughter died down.

"I missed this as well," Jemma replied softly. "I have missed you Skye."

"I know it's a long to lot to ask but do you think we could ever be friends again," the hacker asked nervously, eyes focused down on the cup in her hands. She couldn't bear to look at Jemma for the woman to reject her friendship.

"Oh Skye," Jemma whispered sadly. There was a sadness in the other woman's voice that made the scientist feel uneasy. She wanted nothing more than to mend the friendship between her and Skye but she was still unsure if she could let go of the feelings of anger, hurt, and betrayal she felt concerning Ward. If she couldn't do that then she knew that there was no way she could maintain a friendship with the hacker. Still, she wasn't sure if she was ready to lose a friendship or person that was very important to her.

"It's okay, you don't have to answer it," replied Skye, shaking her head. "It's not really a fair question to ask."

The look alone was enough to break Jemma's resolve. She realized that she would never be able to cut Skye completely out of her life, no matter what her decisions were. It was in that moment that she knew what she had to do. Jemma reached across the table and gently grabbed Skye's hand with hers. "Skye," she spoke anxiously. "There's...there's something I need to tell you."

Her heart began to race rapidly when Jemma hands touched hers. Skye looked up from her drink, curiosity dancing in her eyes. "What is it?"

"I need to tell you the real reason I asked you to meet me here."

"Jemma-"

But Jemma interrupted her with a shake of her head. "This meeting," she continued nervously. "It wasn't my idea."

Skye's eyes widen in fear. "Then who's was it?"

"It was Coulson."

* * *

Grant continued to stare at Coulson, gun never waveringly, with a smirk on his face. He should have known that it was a trap the moment Skye received the call from Jemma to meet but he wanted to give S.H.I.E.L.D the benefit of doubt. Now he knew better. "So I take this meet was your idea?"

Coulson glared at the ex-agent. "Yes it was. I knew Skye wouldn't turn down a request from Jemma. Just like I knew you wouldn't let her come alone."

"How did you know exactly where I would be?"

"I've been studying your tactics."

"Wow I'm honored," grinned Grant. "You taking the time to study me. After all, it's not like you have a organization to run or anything," he said sarcastically.

"Trust me, taking you out is S.H.I.E.L.D's top priority," hissed Coulson as he took a step forward.

"Should I feel honored I'm S.H.I.E.L.D's number one enemy cause I gotta say I kinda feel special."

"Give me a good reason why I shouldn't put a bullet in you?"

Grant couldn't help it, he rolled his eyes. "Seriously," he sighed. He knew that the man hated him but actually threatening to kill him was a bit much. "What do you want Coulson?"

"Skye back and you dead."

"Skye hasn't gone anywhere, she's down there talking to Jemma. Maybe you should go down there and talk to her."

"So she can tell me what a great person you are and how much you've changed. I don't think so."

"I don't know what you think I've done to Skye but I didn't force her to come to me. I didn't force her to love me."

"You manipulated her feelings for you once and now you've done it again. Skye loved S.H.I.E.L.D. She would never give that up."

"Well she has," replied Grant sternly, shaking his head. "And it wasn't me that pushed her away, it was you. If you would have just accepted her feelings for me she would have never left. You forced her hand and now you're pissed that she didn't bet on you."

"You tricked her."

"No, I told her the truth. I never lied about my feelings for her and she knows that now. Skye loves me and it's time you accept that."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then you're going to lose her forever and I know you don't want that. I know you think of Skye as a daughter and the last thing you want is to lose her."

"I refuse to let that happen."

"Then forget about how much you hate me and remember how much you love Skye." Grant let out a sigh and lowered his gun. He knew that it was a bad move, leaving himself open to be taken out but he wouldn't do anything to hurt Coulson. He needed to take his own advice, remembering that his love for Skye outweighed his hatred for the man standing in front of him. It was time for the cycle of hatred to end and he was determined to make sure it happened.

* * *

Skye leaned back, a heavy scowl on her face as she looked at Jemma. "What do you mean it was Coulson's idea?" she said with a hiss.

"Please Skye don't be upset," pleaded Jemma as she reached out to grab Skye's hand only to have her pull it away. "It's not as bad as it sounds."

"Then explain it to me."

"You left us. You left us to be with Ward and we were scared that something bad had happened to you," began Jemma frantically. "Why else would you leave and not return our calls or talk to us?"

"Because I knew you didn't accept my decision to be with Ward," Skye hissed.

"Did you really expect to us too," cried Jemma softly. "After everything he's done to us did you really think we would simply forgive him."

Skye shook her head. "No," she replied sadly. "I didn't but I thought you loved me enough to want me to be happy. Grant makes me happy."

"Why?"

"Because Jemma, he loves me. When I'm with him I don't have to prove anything or be anyone other than myself. Not a hacker, not an agent, not Inhuman. All I have to be is Skye," she explained with a slight smile. "And the same goes for him."

"Skye-"

"There's so much about Grant you don't know. All the things he's gone through...all the pain. I can't tell you about it because it's not my story to tell but the fact that he's trying to be a better person, even after all he's been through, makes him the strongest person I've ever known."

Jemma could only stare at Skye as she described Grant to her. It was as if she was describing a person she had never met before. But that couldn't be the case because she knew Ward, didn't she. "I'm sorry Skye."

"I don't want your apologies Jemma," snapped Skye. "Why did Coulson want you set this meeting up."

"Because he knew that Ward would come with you."

As the words tumbled out of Jemma's mouth Skye shot up out her seat and raced out of the door, Jemma right behind her.

"Skye he just wants to talk to him," the scientist cried out as she raced behind the woman.

But Skye didn't stop, her feet pounding beneath her as she ran towards the building she knew Grant was located. She didn't want to believe that Coulson would hurt the man she loved but she refused to take any chances. She had to get to Grant's side immediately.

* * *

Grant continued staring at Coulson, who had yet to lower his weapon. "Are we seriously going to keep doing this," he smirked, throwing his hands up. "Skye loves both of us. I may not like you Coulson but I can tolerate you for Skye's sake. Can't you do the same."

"The only place you have in Skye's life is in her past."

"Fine, if that's what you want then you can kiss Skye goodbye."

Coulson growled angrily and gripped the barrel of the gun tighter. "I won't let you take Skye away from me," he snapped, shaking his head vigorously. "I will save her if it's the last thing I do."

"Whatever you say Coulson, I'm done," and with that Grant gave the man one last cold glare before taking a step forward. He tried to make peace with the man in front of him but as always he was cast away. In that moment he realized that Coulson would never trust him but it no longer mattered what the other man thought. As long as Grant had Skye in his life, he didn't need anything or anyone else.

"Grant!"

His head jerked at the sound of Skye crying out his name. He turned to see Skye standing a few feet away from, a tired and worried expression on her face, with a breathless Jemma right behind her. "Skye," he called out to her with a slight grin.

"Are you okay?" she asked apprehensively as she glared at the gun currently in Coulson's hand.

"Me," smirked Grant. "I'm fine."

"You have a gun pointed at you," scowled Skye.

Grant could only shrug. "When don't I have a gun pointed at me," he teased with a smile. "I'm fine."

Skye rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She then turned to Coulson. "DC what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago," was the seasoned agent's response, eyes never leaving Ward. "He's poisoned you against us."

"Coulson you're being ridiculous," scowled Skye as she moved to take a step forward but was waved off by Grant. "Grant didn't poison me. He makes me happy. I thought you understood that."

Coulson shook his head angrily. "I tried Skye, I really did but I know you, the real you. You would never turn your back on us."

Skye cried out. "I didn't turn my back on you Coulson or any one else for that matter. I left S.H.I.E.L.D because Grant makes me happy. After everything I've been through don't I deserve to be happy."

"Of course Skye."

"Then end this now. Put your gun down and walk away," she demanded, her eyes blazing. She could feel her skin tingling, her powers itching to be released at the sight of the man she loved in danger. But there's was nothing she could do. Not only did she not want to hurt Coulson but they were currently standing on a roof of a building where people resided. Skye refused to risk the safety of innocents. "Please Coulson," she began to plead. "If you care about me then you will do as I ask."

Coulson could feel his mind splitting in two. He wanted to do as Skye asked, lower his gun and walker away. To him Skye was like the daughter he always wanted. He never wanted to do anything to hurt her. But he couldn't do it. Skye safety meant more to him than her happiness. She needed saving, from Ward, from herself and he wasn't about to lose her to the darkness. She would forgive and thank him eventually, he was sure of it.

Grant didn't wait for the man to finish whatever internal debate he was conducting with himself. He stood by his earlier decision, to finally leave S.H.I.E.L.D and it's madness behind. He refused to let the past fuel him any longer. So with one final smile in Coulson's direction Grant Ward began to walk towards his future.

Skye immediately began walking towards Grant, ready to meet him halfway. They were mere steps away from each when a loud popping noise filled the air. Skye watched in horror as Grant's steps faltered and the man's gaze drifted down to his chest.

Grant could hear his heart pounding in his ears. His body flooded with heat as pain began to radiate through his entire body. He looked down to see a bright red dot growing on his chest.

Racing to his side, she grabbed his arm in an attempt to keep him steady but he was too heavy for her to hold and they both fell to the ground. "Grant stay with me," she cried as she manenovered their bodies so that his head was in her lap. She used one hand to cradle his head while the other was placed over his wounded chest. "Grant don't you dare close your eyes," she hissed when she saw his eyes starting to flutter.

It hurt to breath. He could feel himself becoming weaker as the pain grew stronger. "Skye," was the only word he managed to choke out. Tears began to fall from his lover's eyes and onto his face. "Skye," he choked out again, his voice nothing but a ragged whisper. "Don't cry. I'm okay."

The tears fell faster and harder. Skye applied as much pressure as she could but she knew it wasn't enough. He was dying in her arms and there wasn't anything she could do about it. "I can't lose you too," she replied softly as she continued to cry. "I can't. I won't survive if I do."

Blood filled his mouth. The taste of iron coated his tongue as his chest began to heave. Even as the pain increased and blood dripped down the side of his mouth he pushed forward. "You will because you are strong...strongest person I know."

"Not without you."

"Never forgot what you meant to me," Grant continued, struggling to keep going. "You were...the best thing that ever happened to me. I love you," he managed to say as his eyes began to flutter once more.

"I love you too. Always."

"Always," Grant smiled as best he could.

Tears poured from Skye's eyes as she watched the light flicker out of Grant's eyes before they closed completely. She held his body tightly against hers, willing him to continue breathing but soon the movements of his chest ceased. Skye didn't need her powers to know that Grant had stopped breathing. He was gone and he was never coming back.

Jemma watched in horror as Grant released his last breath in Skye's arms. Her eyes landed on Coulson who was standing behind the broken pair, a frown on his face.

"Skye."

The sound of Coulson's voice pulled Skye from her despair as she looked up at the man she once admired. Suddenly the structure beneath them began to rumble. As the director struggled to retain his footing, Skye carefully maneuvered Grant out of her arms before standing up.

"Skye stop this," ordered Coulson but he quickly found himself thrown to the ground by a wave of energy. He moved to stand only to be thrown back again landing flat on his back.

"You killed him," Skye replied angrily as she raised her hand. She focused her powers on Coulson, zoning in on the vibrations of his heart. She didn't hesitate, her hand curled into a fist as she began to increase the beats of the man's heart.

Coulson began to cry out in pain, his body writhing, the frantic pounding of his heart assaulting his eardrums. He didn't even try to move away. Skye's powers were to strong. "Skye please," he tried to reason with the hacker. "Don't do this."

"You will pay for what you've done," she said, her voice trembling as she increased the vibrations. She knew exactly what she was doing and she couldn't bring herself to care.

He couldn't breath. He chest ached and the pain only continued to get worse. His vision began to blur, black dots dancing in the corners of his eyes. Coulson was dying and Skye was going to be the reason his life came to an end. Suddenly his vision slowly started to clear and his breath returned to him. Nervously he looked up to see Skye lying on the ground unconscious. Coulson looked for the cause of the sudden development and saw Jemma standing a few feet away, ICER in hand. The director let out a sigh of relief and after a few moments pushed himself up from the ground. He reached out a hand to Jemma, to thank her for the help but the scientists immediately began to shake her head.

"Simmons-"

"Don't," she growled heatedly before turning around and walking away.

* * *

"He's dead isn't he?" was the first question Skye asked when she awoke hours later. She had been awake for a while, choosing not to speak. At first, she tried to pretend that Grant wasn't dead and they were still safely hidden away in their home. She was lying in bed while Grant was in the kitchen making breakfast. It wouldn't be long before he sailed into the room, tray in hand and a smile plastered on his face. But as the moments ticked on Skye realized that this wasn't a dream. Grant was gone and this time he wasn't coming back.

"I'm so sorry Skye."

"Did you know?"

"Know what?"

Skye to turned her head so the scienist could look her in the eye. "That Coulson was going to kill Grant?" she asked, bitterness steeped in her voice. "Did you know?"

"Absolutely not," balked Jemma, tears springing from her eyes. "Skye please believe me, I did not know that's what Coulson had planned when he asked me to set up the meeting. I thought he was going to talk to him, make sure that he was safe. I had no idea that Coulson was even considering...I didn't know," Jemma reiterated, shaking her head. "I didn't know."

A beat of silence passed between them before Skye turned her head and focused on the wall in front of her. " Where's Coulson?"

"With May. She's trying to figure out what happened "

"There's nothing to figure out," spat Skye. "Coulson killed Grant in cold blood. You were there, you saw what happened."

"Yes," Jemma answered, voice quivering. "But this is Coulson we're talking about. He would never-"

Skye shook her head violently as the room began to shake. "But he did Jemma," growled the Inhuman "He did exactly that."

"Skye calm down."

"Or what, you'll shoot me again."

"Please Skye," pleaded Jemma.

She did as she was asked, bringing the room to a standstill. Skye then sat up and climbed out of the bed. "You tell Coulson that I am done with S.H.I.E.L.D. You tell him that if he ever comes near me again I will kill him."

"Skye you don't mean that."

Skye released a bitter, dark laugh as she shook her head. "I've never meant anything more in my life," she hissed as she turned towards the door. "I want Grant's body," she demanded without turning around.

"Why?" Jemma couldn't help but ask.

"I'm going to give him the one thing no one ever has. Peace.". And with that Skye left the room.

* * *

It took three days for her to get everything in order. There were no people to invite, other than Damien who had taken his place at her side, so it was the two of them and a priest standing next to the best coffin money could be.

" Will anyone else be joining us?"the priest asked softly.

"No," was Skye's heartbreaking reply as she shook her head.

The priest gave her a sad smile before he opened the Bible in his hands but before he could speak a cry was heard in the distance.

"Wait."

Skye turned around and was instantly shocked by what she saw. Fitz walking briskly towards her, May not far behind, both dressed in black. She ran to Fitz and engulfed him in a hug before doing the same to May. "What are you two doing here?" she asked happily.

"You needed someone to be here for you," was Fitz's somber reply.

"Even through-"

May interrupted whatever Skye was about to say. "You need us Skye," she replied stoically. "The rest doesn't matter."

"May's right. We're still your family Skye. That will never change."

Tears fell from her eyes as she wrapped her arm around Fitz's waist and the trio made their way back to the gravesite. With a nod of her head she motioned for the priest t begin.

"Dearly departed-"

* * *

The service was short but by the end Skye was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go home and sleep. However, she knew that sleep would be the last thing she would do. How could sleep in a place that held constant reminders of the man she had lost.

Somehow she was able to convince Fitz and May that she was well enough to be left alone but promised to call if she needed anything. Damien was much more reluctant to leave but eventually he too conceded to her demands. It wasn't long before Skye found herself alone. Or so she thought.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

Skye spun around to find an unfamiliar man standing behind her, frown on his face. "Who are you?" she demanded to know.

"My name is Dr. Jones," the man replied. "I was Director Coulson's therapist."

Skye scoffed. "Well you did an amazing job, let me tell you," she replied sarcastically.

"I know you're hurting Skye but I did everything in my power to keep the director from going through with his plan. I tried to help him, make him see reason but h wouldn't listen. He was a man on a mission and he refused to quit. By the time I got someone to listen to my fears it was too late."

"It doesn't matter anymore because I'm done with S.H.I.E.L.D so I don't need your help."

Dr. Jones shook his head. "I'm not here to get you to talk to me Skye. I'm here because something needs to be done about the agency. I believe you are just the person I need to fix it.

" And how are you planning on doing that?"

"Come with me and I'll tell you."

Skye knew she should walk away. Her gut instinct telling her that there was something not right about the man standing in front of her. However, for some strange reason she found herself compelled to do as asked. So, with a nod of her head, she followed the man.

* * *

So another chapter bites the dust. I want to thank everyone who read this chapter. You guys are awesome and if you liked it let me know. Until next time.

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	24. Chapter 24

Author's Note: I know, there are no words or excuses I can give as to why I haven't updated. Just know that I am sorry for making you wonderful readers wait so long for this chapter. I also promise to try really hard to have the next chapter up sooner than this one. Fingers crossed. Anyways thanks to you beautiful people who have read and reviewed. I love you all :-)

This chapter has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Sorry. Also dedicating this chapter to bbmb who sent me a thoughtful message regarding this story. Thanks :-)

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

* * *

Skye took a step back, eyes wide as she stared at Grant and the man she had come to realize was Grant's therapist.

"Coulson-" she began to say only to be cut off by the director.

Coulson kept his hands raised as he turned his head slightly in her direction. "It's alright Skye," he replied, his voice calm and soothing. "Everything is going to be fine."

"Oh I wouldn't be so sure about that," Joseph smirked menacingly as he stared at Coulson. "You seemed shocked to see me."

"I didn't expect to ever see you again."

"You mean after you killed my daughter."

Skye stared at Coulson in disbelief. "You killed his daughter."

"No," Coulson replied sternly. "I helped his daughter. She was gifted. I brought her to S.H.I.E.D where she was taught how to control her powers."

"You kept her away from us," snarled Joseph.

"That's not true," Coulson countered. "Once her training was complete she had the choice to leave. She chose to stay, to become an agent."

Joseph shook his head. "You brainwashed her."

"Your daughter was a great agent. She risked her life to keep her team safe."

"She wasn't just some agent, she was my daughter," Joseph shouted, his face reddening from anger. "She was my little girl and you took her away from me."

"Joseph you have to know that's not true," Coulson whispered softly. "Priscilla wanted to make you proud."

"You don't get to say her name," Joseph said angrily as he touched Grant's arm. "You know what to do."

"Yes," replied Grant, his gun or eyes never wavering from Coulson. "He must pay for what he has done."

"Grant don't listen to him. You don't want to hurt Coulson," pleaded Skye as she took a step forward, prepared to take out the doctor if necessary. "I know you don't."

"It doesn't matter what he wants."

"You bastard, what have you done to him," snarled Skye, glaring at the menacing doctor.

"He has him under mind control," answered Coulson before Joseph had a chance to speak. "His daughter had the same gift, only hers was stronger I'm assuming."

"You're the one my daughter came back to stop," whispered Skye as she suddenly realized the connection the man had to them all. He was the one, she was sure of it. Just as she raised her hand to use her powers to get him a way from Grant he gave her a feral smile and began shaking his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," the doctor chuckled evilly as he sudden reached into his pocket and pulled out a black square object. "You don't think I came prepared."

"What is that?" asked Coulson confused.

"I think the better question is where is the rest of your team?"

"What have you done to them?"

"Nothing yet and I won't as long as she doesn't try anything," he gestured towards Skye, eyes dark.

What they didn't know that Fitz and Hunter were the ones to greet Grant and the doctor when they arrived on the plane. What they weren't expecting was Grant to fire his ICER at them as soon as he walked through the door. After the bodies feel to the ground, Grant took them both to a storage closet before he went to go do the same to May. Once all three of them were locked away, the doctor placed a device on the outside of the door. Only the doctor know that it was an explosive device.

"I would put those hands away if I were you," Joseph added and waiting on Skye to do as she was told.

No matter how much she wanted to end the man standing in front of her for daring to hurt her family she couldn't risk it. So, she lowered her hands but not before she secretly activated her earpiece and hoped that Jemma was on the other side.

"So you want to get revenge, by what, killing me. That isn't going to bring Prisc- bring your daughter back," Coulson replied quickly correcting himself.

"I know that. There's nothing I can do to bring Priscilla back but what I can do, is cause you the same pain you caused me. By taking someone you love like a child away from you."

"What do you-" Coulson began but suddenly stopped when he noticed Grant shift the gun away from him and directly at Skye. "You wouldn't."

"I've been trying to find a way to get even with you for years and now I have finally found the best way to do just that," he said gleefully. "An eye for an eye."

"Grant you don't have to do this," Coulson tried to plead as he watched Grant cock the gun in his hand and returned to his previous pose, his gun trained on Skye. "Grant you're stronger than this."

Grant answered almost immediately. "I have my orders. I have to follow them," he replied, his voice grim.

"No you don't," stated Skye as she slowly began to walk towards him. Coulson immediately reached out to stop her but she moved away before he could grab her. "No one has that kind of power of you, not anymore. You can make a choice."

"He's not strong enough to fight me. He's too broken."

"No, don't listen to him Grant," Skye replied, shaking her head. "You're the strongest man I know. After everything you've been through, the abuse you've faced, and the fact that you're still standing here."

His eyes remained steadfast on the woman standing a few feet away from him. He had his orders and he had no choice but to follow them but there was something keeping him from firing his weapon. "Skye," he whispered, his voice trembling slightly.

Skye gave him a nod as she continued her journey closer to him until she was right in front of him. So close that the gun in Grant's hand was pressed against her chest. "Yes, Grant. I know you don't want to hurt me or anyone else for that matter. Don't let him turn you against us."

Coulson stared at the scene in front of him completely terrified. Skye was standing in front of Grant with a gun aimed straight at her chest. If she failed – no, he couldn't think like that. If anyone could get through to Ward it would be Skye. The ex-agent constantly reiterated that he would never hurt Skye. Coulson could only hope that Skye could get through to the man.

Joseph snarled angrily as Grant continued to hesitate. The man should have followed through with the command already and yet he to pull the trigger. "What are you waiting for," he screamed at Grant. "Kill her."

Grant's hand lightly squeezed the trigger but not with enough force to actually fire. His mind was telling him to comply, to kill the woman he loved but he couldn't find the strength to do it. The more he fought against the command, the stronger and louder the voice inside his head became. It was becoming to much to bear. "I can't," he began to cry out as his body started to shake violently.

Joseph hissed loudly. "Fine, then I'll do it myself."

No one noticed that the doctor too, had a gun that he slipped from his pocket and pointed it directly at Skye and without hesitating he fired it.

"Nooo," several voices cried out at once.

* * *

Jemma gasped as she listened to what was happening. Her team was in trouble and she didn't know how to save them. However, she didn't need to because Elizabeth had been listening to everything as well and immedietly began to formulate a plan.

"We can save them," she said confidently as she stood up and quickly made her way out of the room. "We can."

"How?" asked Jemma fearfully as she followed Elizabeth. "Skye and Coulson are being held by some mad man who has control over Ward and the rest of team is trapped in a room that is possibly rigged to explode."

"Maybe but you've forgotten one thing."

"Yeah, what's that."

"I'm not trapped or being held by a madman."

"True," agreed Jemma. "But we still have no idea where the rest of the team is."

Elizabeth winked as she rounded another corner and stopped in front of a door. "You sure about that," she smirked, pointing at the door which had a small dentanator attached.

"Can you detonate it?" asked Jemma.

"Maybe, if I had enough time. But since I don't," Elizabeth said as she waved her hand and waited as it began to glow green. "I just have to get rid of it." Then she touched the bomb and it disappeared from sight.

"Where-"

"Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean," she smiled as the doors opened and May, Lance, and Fitz walked out.

"Ward-" May began only to be cut off by Elizabeth.

"We know. We heard everything," she replied. "Skye kept her earbud in the whole time."

"What now?" asked Lance.

"Now we go save my parents." Elizabeth didn't wait for anyone as she she began running down the corridor. It didn't take long for her to find where her parents and Coulson were.

Elizabeth yelled out as she rounded the corner, the rest of the team close behind her, to see Jospeh fire his gun at his mother. Without thinking she waved her hand at the man and watched as his body slammed against the wall. When his body slumped to the floor unconscious. She looked over at her mother, still standing, still alive, and let out a sigh of relief. However, it was short-lived as her mother fell to her knees. That's when she looked down and noticed her Dad on the ground, lying in a pool of blood. "Dad."

* * *

Skye dropped to the ground and immediately pressed her hands against the wound in Grant's chest as blood poured out of the wound. "Grant stay with me," she cried out as she pushed down harder. "I said stay with me dammit."

"Skye-"

"You can't leave me okay,"

"I'm tired," he whispered, eyes unfocused and disoriented. "I'm sorry."

"I don't want your apologies," she hissed at him. "I want you to fight. Fight Grant."

"I love you," Grant replied, trying his best to smile as blood began to trickle down the side of his mouth.

"I love you too," she cried as she leaned down and pressed her forehead against his before kissing his lips. "Always." Skye was so focused on Grant that she hadn't noticed Jemma kneeling next to her applying pressure as well or Fitz on the other side of Grant. She looked up just in time to see Fitz stick a black disc on Grant's chest. A green light shot out and covered Grant's body.

"If his molecules are immobilized then he can't bleed," Fitz explained. He didn't have time to explain anything else as Jemma began barking orders at everyone around her.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, not sorry about the cliffhanger. They don't call me the cliffhanger queen for nothing. If you liked it let me know. Thanks for stopping by and until next time

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	25. Chapter 25

Author's Note: So remember when I posted a new chapter of this story and said more would be posted soon. Yeah, turns out I'm not as prompt as I thought I was. Honestly I hadn't realized that I hadn't posted another chapter like I promised. When I did realize I spent the past week working hard to get this chapter finished. I even typed while I was at work. Good thing I work in an office where i spend most of my time typing on the computer. I won't promise that the next chapter will be up soon but do know that I am working on it and more than likely it will be the last. I know, sad right. I want to thank everyone who has read this story and patiently waited for me to upload another chapter. I love you all so much.

This chapter has not been beta'd so all mistakes are my own. Sorry. Also dedicating this chapter to bbmb who sent me a thoughtful message regarding this story. Thanks checking up on me :-)

P.S. I'm sorry in advance.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

* * *

"We need to move him now," yelled Jemma as she stared down at the un-moving man surrounded by a green light.

"We can't," Elizabeth said sadly, shaking her head. "One a body has been immobilized it can't be moved. His body is too heavy to lift."

"Then we have to remove the device," stated Fitz.

"And hope he doesn't bleed out by the time we get to the med bay," Jemma added softly.

Every watched anxiously as Fitz grabbed the device from Grant's body and the light fade away. Almost immediately, blood began once more to pour from Grant's wound as the injured man struggled to breath. The team didn't waste a second grabbing whatever pat they could and racing down the hall to the med bay. Once inside the room Jemma flew into action, yelling out commands and putting everyone to work.

"I can't do this on my own," Jemma said, slipping gloves onto her hands. "I'm going to need help. Listen carefully and do exactly what I say," she said as she began to work. "Skye I need to get the bullet out but I can't see it. Can you-"

Jemma didn't have to finish as Skye nodded her head, raising her hand to focus on the vibrations of Grant's body. Once she felt it, she slowly raised her hand and ejected the bullet out. After she finished she could only watch as Jemma worked frantically to save the life of the man she loved. A hand suddenly slipped into hers and she didn't have to turn to know it belonged to her daughter.

"He's going to be okay," Skye replied, wiping her eyes.

"He wasn't the first time," she replied, voice quivering. This wasn't supposed to happen. She came back to change things but she only made them worse. "I did this."

"This isn't your fault."

"I ruined everything," Elizabeth cried, shaking her violently. Of course, her mother would try to comfort her but it didn't change anything. Her father was dying because of her. "I thought I was doing the right thing by coming back but it turns out I wasn't. I-"

Suddenly Skye turned and grabbed her daughter by the arms, holding her tightly. "Don't say that," Skye hissed her gaze steadfast on her daughter's eyes. "Don't you dare say that."

"It's true."

"No," answered Skye, shaking her head. "It's not. You are so much stronger and braver than you give yourself credit for. You, my amazing daughter, are the reason that the man that brought your world so much pain and death is gone. You did that. Your actions saved the lives of millions of people," she replied adoringly.

"But none of that matters if the one person I wanted to save more than anything dies," countered Elizabeth as fresh tears began to fall from her eyes.

"Elizabeth." Whatever Skye was about to say fell from her lips as an all too familiar sound filled the room. Grant was flat lining. She turned to see Jemma frantically grab the paddles from the defibrillator and place them against Grant's chest. She ran into the room, watching in horror as the line on the monitor stayed straight.

Jemma continued, working vigorously to save the ex-agent but it wasn't enough. Dejectedly, she placed the paddles down and slowly turned towards her team, tears streaming down her face. She didn't have to say anything for them to understand.

* * *

Suddenly it felt as if someone sucked all the air out of the room. After everything they had gone through, this was how it all ended. Skye realized that not only was she losing the man she loved but also her daughter would cease to exist and she was powerless to stop it. Skye, so caught up in her own heartache, failed to notice that her daughter was no longer beside her. Her daughter, who was now standing next to Grant, hands on his still chest.

"Elizabeth" cried Skye as she took a step towards her daughter but stopped instantly when the young woman shook her head. "What are you doing?"

"Fixing it the only way I know how. I can bring him back."

"What? How?" Skye asked disbelievingly

Elizabeth gave her mother a watery smile. "By using my true gift," she replied. "My powers are a steady flow of give and take."

"What do you mean?" asked Skye confused by her daughter's statement.

"I have the ability to harness the powers of others for infinite amount of time until I choose not to."

Skye nodded. "I know that."

"But I can also share my life essence with others. If I use my power on dad I can bring him back."

"Just like that."

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes."

Her tone, the way she answered the question, immediately set Skye on edge. She took a step closer and zeroed in on her daughter's face, especially her eyes. "No, you're lying," Skye said, shaking her head. "There's something you're not telling me."

Elizabeth nodded again as a soft chuckle escaped her lips. "You never let me get away with anything," she said with a slight smile. "I missed that about you. And you're right. Doing this, bringing him back is going to take everything I have."

"Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes."

"Then I forbid it," hissed Skye, taking a step forward. "I won't let you do this to yourself."

"It's the only way."

"Killing yourself is not the way."

"It's not killing myself if I'm already dying," the young woman laughed bitterly. "Or did you forget?"

"No I-"

However, Elizabeth interjected before her mother could continue. "I can feel the virus moving inside of me, weakening me, and I know it won't be long before I succumb to the illness," she stated with a small smile. "I have just enough power to bring him back and that's what I'm going to do. I need to do this."

"And what happens if you do. How do you think your father is going to feel when he finds out that his daughter sacrificed her life so that he could live?" Skye questioned.

This time the laugh that slipped was lighter in tone. "Oh he's gonna be pissed," Elizabeth replied. "And maybe even a little guilty but at least he'll be alive. I know you don't want me to do this and that's okay but it doesn't change the fact that I need him. Without him there's not me."

"There's has to be another way."

"There's not, you know there isn't. I have to do this."

"Elizabeth-"

"No mom," Elizabeth shouted, turning to face her mother. She walked towards her, grabbed both hands and placed them in her own. She had expected resistance from her mother but nothing she said would deter her from what she was about to too. She simply wanted her to understand the sacrifice she was about to make for the sake of her family. Elizabeth didn't want her last moments with her mother to be in anger. "I know the thought of losing me hurts but you're not losing me completely because pretty soon you'll be holding me in your arms again."

"But she won't be you."

"No, she won't be and I'm okay with that. Because I know she will be loved," Elizabeth replied with a bright smile. "She will have two parents who love her dearly," she said as she looked at down at her father. Her gaze then shifted to May and Coulson who were standing next to each other as she spoke once more. "Grandparents who will spoil her rotten."

"You bet I will," Coulson laughed as more tears streamed down his face while May simply nodded in agreement.

"And a slew of aunts and uncles who will also be there when she needs them," she said to the rest of the team. "I can let go knowing that she will have a life that I always dreamed of. One without death and destruction but love and peace." Elizabeth squeezed her mother's hands tighter. "Please."

Skye wanted to continue fighting. To try to make her daughter believe that there could be another way but in the end, she could feel the last ounce of resistance fading away. "Okay," Skye finally responded with a nod of her head. "Do it."

Elizabeth cried as she threw her arms around her mother and held her close. "Thank you," she whispered in Skye's ear as they continued holding each other, tears streaming down both of their faces. Slowly they pulled apart and Skye kissed her daughter's forehead before taking a step back. "I love you."

"I love you too," whispered Skye, her voice quivering as she said it.

With one final look around the room, Elizabeth made her way over to her father and gently laid her hands on his chest. Closing her eyes, she focused every ounce of energy she had until she could her power coursing through her veins. Suddenly her hands began to glow, a white light surrounding them as she pressed her hands even harder against Grant's chest.

* * *

She knew her powers were working the moment her hands began to tremble. Her heart began beating frantically in her chest as her forehead started to sweat. The sudden feeling of wetness on her upper lip alerted her that her nose had begun to bleed but she didn't stop. She wouldn't stop until her dad was alive. Elizabeth released a painful gasp as her legs began to shake. She could feel herself about to fall to the floor when suddenly she felt arms wrap around waist, keeping her upright.

"No matter what I'm not letting go," Skye replied as she held her daughter tighter.

"Thank you mom," Elizabeth smiled weakly as she once again focused all her energy on healing her father. The pain intensified, spreading throughout her entire as if fire was in her veins. But she continued to push, refusing to give up. The future she wanted depended on her not giving up. Sweat poured down her face, blood dripped from her nose, and her body ached. She could feel the end nearing so she opened her eyes, wanting to see her father once last time. With one final burst of energy, she watched happily, as Grant's eyes flew open and he inhaled deeply.

"I did it," Elizabeth cried happily, as her vision blurred. "I love you both so much," was all she managed to say, as darkness overtook her, never hearing her father cry out her name.

Skye held her fallen daughter in her arms, sobbing quietly as she rocked her back and forth.

* * *

Grant slowly pulled himself up and immediately felt a brush of cool air against his skin. He looked down to see the top half of his body covered in blood that had not yet dried. His mind raced as he tried to remember what exactly happened. Why he was in the med bay and his body covered in blood. As he pushed himself even further he heard a faint cry. It was then that he realized he wasn't alone in the room. He turned to see Skye on the floor cradling the body of their very still daughter. Grant didn't waste any time, slowly climbing out of the bed and crawling next to Skye who had finally looked up at him, eyes filled with tears. His heart began to beat uncontrollably in chest. Tentatively he reached out his hand and placed it on top of Elizabeth's. "Skye what-"

"She's gone," was all Skye said as she pulled Elizabeth's body even closer.

His heart began to beat fast as his mind flooded with confusion. "What do you mean she's gone?" he asked, shaking his head. Without thinking, he wrapped his fingers around the hand his was holding in search of a pulse. When he didn't find one he moved from her wrist to her neck, desperately searching for a heartbeat but just like before he didn't feel anything. "How can she...what happened?" When she didn't respond he reached out and touched her shoulder. "Skye," he called her name again.

"Elizabeth she...she brought you back."

"I don't understand."

But Skye didn't say anything else, her cries of grief growing louder as they filled the room.

Grant looked around the room to see the rest of team crying as well, even May who usually remained stoic and unemotional. It made him even more confused than before. "Can someone please tell me what happened?" he pleaded, his voice trembling in fear. "Did Dr. Jones do this?" His question was met with silence. Not getting a response upset him even further as the agent made an attempt to stand.

Coulson rushed to his aide, offering a hand, which was promptly ignored by Grant.

"I don't need your help," Grant growled as he leaned against the bed and pull himself up. "Where is he?"

"Grant why don't we-"

"Where the hell is the man that murdered my daughter?" Grant yelled angrily at Coulson.

Coulson remained calmed. "What do you remember?" he asked the ex-agent.

"Not much," Grant admitted sullenly. "I remember Skye calling me and telling me that our daughter was in danger. Dr. Jones…he wanted to come, even had a plane ready. It's fuzzy after that," he finished with a hiss. "Now, are you going to tell me what happened to my daughter?"

"I think it would be best if we discuss this in my office."

"I'm not leaving!" yelled Grant as he took a menacing step forward, hands balled into fist at his side. "Not until you tell me the truth."

Coulson held up his hands and gave Grant a nod. "Okay," he replied softly in compliance. "The truth is that Dr. Jones was not the man he pretended to be."

"What does that mean?"

"A long time ago I worked with an agent, she was gifted and she used her gift to help people. Her name was Priscilla and she died on a mission, gave her life to save her team. I was the one who delivered the news to her parents. They had no idea that she was an agent for S.H.I.E.L.D because she kept it a secret from them. Her father blamed me for her death." Coulson paused for a brief moment before he continued. "Dr. Jones was her father."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"He wanted revenge for Priscilla's death so he used you to get it. He had a gift as well, mind manipulation which is what he did to you. He wanted you to kill Skye in front of me."

"Why?"

"Because he wanted me to know what it felt like to lose a daughter," answered Coulson as he looked down at Skye and gave her a watery smile. "But you couldn't do it. You were fighting his control so he decided to do it himself."

"And Elizabeth was caught in the crossfire," stated Grant.

"No," Skye said, looking up at him. "You were." Before Grant could replied Skye continued. "He shot you Grant and you died."

Once again, he stared at Skye with a look of confusion on his face. "If I died then how am I now alive?" he asked perplexed.

"You're alive because Elizabeth saved you," answered Skye. Her body began to ache from the position that she was currently in but she refused to let go of her daughter just yet. Instead, she ran her fingers through Elizabeth's dark brown hair. "Our daughter transferred what little life essence she had left and gave it to you so that you could live."

Grant couldn't breathe. It felt like a hand was inside his chest and squeezing his heart. His feet planted firmly on the ground as he looked down at the heart broken woman he loved. 'She gave up her life for you' played on a continuous loop inside his head.

"Why?" Grant panted his breathing uneven and shaky as his body began to tremble. He tried to fight against the tears that were threatening to escape from his eyes but he couldn't. "Why would she-"

Skye tilted her head and gave him a heartbreaking smile. "Because she loved you."

No one knew what to expect. They watched as the ex-agent closed his eyes and curled his hands tightly into fist as he Coulson turned his head slightly and locked eyes with May. She didn't say anything in response, instead nodding her head once. As Coulson slowly began to step back, May began to move forward.

Suddenly a piercing cry filled the room. Before anyone could move, Grant grabbed a nearby chair and threw it against the glass medicine cabinet. While everyone was startled by the loud crash, Grant made his way to the door. However, a quick hand on his wrist kept him in place. He didn't need to turn around to know who the grip belonged to.

"I don't want to hurt you," he hissed angrily as he kept his eyes trained on the exit. "But I will if you don't let me go."

"We both know I can't do that," May replied, her voice calm and eerily steady.

Grant released a maniacal chuckle. "You refusing to let me go is all the proof I need that he's still alive."

"He is but I promise you he will pay for what's he's done," Coulson said only to have Grant shake his head.

"Oh he'll pay alright," hissed Grant as he turned and grabbed May's wrist with the intention of pushing her away from him.

Unfortunately, May was prepared and with a well-time kick, she swept Grant's legs from underneath causing the man to fall on his back. Before he had a chance to move she jumped on top of him, jabbing the needle that she had been hiding into the side of his neck. She continued holding him in place while he tried his best to fight drugs flooding his system until his eyes shut and his body stilled.

"Thank-you May."

She turned and gave Skye a forlorn smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

When Grant opened his eyes again the room was dark. He could no longer feel the stickiness of drying blood on his body nor could he feel the cool air against it. There was someone sitting next to him, fingers laced together with his own. All too quickly the memories of earlier raced through his mind. "It wasn't a dream was it," Grant whispered despondently as he turned his head to face Skye.

Dejectedly, Skye shook her head. "No," she replied timidly. "It wasn't."

He turned his head away from and stared at the ceiling. So many emotions swirled through him. Filled with so much rage and anger, he wanted nothing more than to find the man responsible and make him pay with his life but it was too late for that. Grant had no idea how long he remained unconscious but he was adamant that Coulson removed Dr. Jones from the bus as soon as he could.

All too soon, the anger and rage subsided leaving Grant with an overwhelming feeling of guilt. His daughter's death was partially his fault that much he knew to be true. After all, she had gave her life to save him. He wanted to yell at Skye. Scream that she should have tried harder to change their daughter's mind but deep down he knew the truth. Elizabeth was stubborn, a trait she definitely inherited from her mother and would have let nothing stand in her way to achieve her goal. That much he knew. He also knew that there wasn't anything he could do to change the outcome of the situation. So instead, he cried. He cried for the loss of his daughter and the fact that he didn't even get the chance to say goodbye.

Skye wasted no time, climbing into the bed next to him and laying his head against her chest. "It's okay Grant," she whispered as she too began to cry. "It's going to be okay."

Grant listened to her words of reassurance but it didn't stop the tears nor the heartache and he doubted anything would.

* * *

Sooo, how many people hate me right now. It's okay if you do but please keep your angry response to a two hundred word minimum. Thank you. Also thank you for reading and if you liked what you read do by scared to leave a review. I would love to see it. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


	26. Chapter 26

Author's Note: Guess who's back. No, not Slim Shady, me! A person you have probably forgot about because it's been a long time since I posted a new chapter. Sorry about that but you know that thing called life. It's an ass-kicker like you wouldn't believe. Still I pushed through and continued to write. It took some time but I finally made it to the very end. Yay me! Now I can't wait to share it which is why I'm posting at 10:30 am on my side of the world. What could be better. Money obviously but since I don't have a lot of it this will do. Now enough yapping time to read. Enjoy.

This chapter was unbeta'd, just read through by me a few times so you know what that means. There might be a mistake or two. Sorry in advance.

* * *

Disclaimer: Um, if I owned this show Brett would do all his scenes shirtless. Am I right ladies ;-)

* * *

 **Race Against Time**

* * *

Summary: Her world is ruled by chaos and war. The only way to fix what's broken is to go back in time and stop the event that created her heinous future. She's gonna need the help of her parents but it's kinda hard when her father is SHIELD's most wanted criminal and her mother works for the organization tasked with locking him away. She'll do whatever it takes to succeed as long as she doesn't accidentally erasing herself from the timeline first.

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

* * *

Four days later Skye was in her bunk, holding her pillow tightly against her body. Still dressed in her black dress, she stared at the photos she had lying across her bed. They were all pictures of Elizabeth she had managed to take with her phone during her time with the team.

"Are you alright?"

Skye looked up startled, as she hadn't even heard her door open. "Mostly," she replied sullenly, looking down at the photos once more.

"You know it's alright if you're not."

"I know," murmured Skye with a shrug, not even bothering to look at the woman she called her best friend. Ever since the incident she had spent her time alone in her room. She knew it wasn't healthy but the thought of being around people didn't appeal to her. So far the team respected her wish to be alone but she knew it wouldn't be long before someone attempted to talk to her. Until now.

Before Jemma could say anything Skye finally turned to her and sighed. "Look," she began with a frown. "I want you to know that I appreciate everything you guys for me, especially with the funeral-" she paused briefly to regain her composure as she felt the sudden urge to cry again. "The funeral arrangements. I couldn't have gotten through any of it without you."

"You don't have to thank me for anything Skye," Jemma replied with a shy smile as she hesitantly moved next to the bed. "I'm your friend and I will always be here for you."

"Thank you."

Jemma took another tentative step forward. "Look Skye," she began nervously. "I know you probably want to be alone and that's fine, I'm not here to pressure you to talk. I simply want you know that if you...when you're ready I'm here."

Skye felt a surge of appreciation for the woman standing in front of her. Without saying anything, she leaned forward and pulled Jemma into a tight embrace. "I'm so angry Jemma."

Jemma returned the hug as she used one hand to run down Skye's dark locks. "I know you're angry Skye, you have every right to be," was her soothing reply. "She was your daughter."

"I want him dead," hissed Skye. "I want him to suffer like he made Elizabeth suffer."

"I would not judge you if you made that happen."

"But I can't," Skye said bitterly as she shook her head. "I can't do that because I know Elizabeth wouldn't want that. I have to be strong for her and for Grant."

Jemma nodded. "You don't have to be strong alone Skye," Jemma stated sincerely. "Whatever you need I am here."

"Thank you Jemma."

"You're welcome."

* * *

Across the base Coulson was standing in his office peering out of the window. It had been a few hours since Elizabeth Rose Ward was laid to rest but Coulson still felt overcome with regret. Everything that happened in the present and original future had been his fault. He was to blame.

"You were the one who recruited her weren't you?"

Coulson nodded without even bothering to turn around. "Yes," came his somber reply. "At the time I just wanted to help her learn how to control her powers but she decided she wanted to be an agent."

"Did you try to change her mind?"

"Did I," he chuckled softly. "I told her that she didn't have to stay with S.H.I.E.L.D, that she could do anything she wanted but she refused to listen. She told me that being an agent was her calling. Something that she was meant to do." There was a small smile on his face as he turned around to face Grant. "If I had known-" he trailed off, never finishing his sentence as he frowned.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments until Coulson broke the silence between them. "Grant I want to apologize for the part I played in this…this tragedy. I feel like everything that has happened is my fault." He paused, exhaling deeply before continuing. "Your death, in the original time-line, was my fault." Coulson closed his eyes as he waited for the ex-agent to berate him for his evil deed. However, the moment never came. He opened his eyes to see Grant staring at him, frowning slightly. "Grant."

"I know it was you Coulson. I've known for a quite some time now."

"Elizabeth-"

"No," Grant replied, shaking his head. "She didn't tell me anything. I figured it out on my own."

"How?" was Coulson's only question?

Grant shrugged nonchalantly. "It was hard to notice at first. I mean, I knew it had to be someone from the team when she insisted we share a room. After that, I noticed other things whenever you appeared. Whenever you came into the room, she would quietly make her way towards me as if she was shielding me from you. She would never take her eyes off you. Also, the tone of her voice was harsher whenever she spoke about you." He shrugged again. "It didn't take long for me to realize why she seemed to have so much hostility towards you."

"And you didn't say anything?"

"No," he answered, shaking his head.

"Why?"

Grant turned to face the window and remained silent. Finally he spoke. "I didn't want to believe that you would murder me in cold blood," he whispered. "Because if a good man like you were capable of doing something so heinous then there was no hope for me."

Coulson sighed deeply. "I would like to believe I'm not capable of something like that but-"

"I know," Grant replied without letting the director finish his response. "It doesn't matter anyways."

Silence filled the room once more. Coulson leaned forward, arms folded as he stared at Grant. "You're leaving aren't you?" he asked knowingly.

Grant did not hesitate to respond. "I think it would better for everyone if I did."

"Not better for Skye. Need I remind you of your future together?"

"That future no longer exists," he scoffed bitterly. "My daughter stopped it remember."

"It's a future you could still have."

"It's better if I leave. Give Skye an opportunity to have a normal life with a good person. Give her the life she deserves." Grant sighed sadly before speaking again. "She doesn't need me in her life."

Coulson snorted. "I think Skye would feel differently."

"I sure as hell would," came the disgruntled reply from Skye as she stormed into the room. "What the hell Ward?" she seethed.

* * *

Grant tried not to flinch at the sound of Skye calling him by his last name, or from the fiery gaze in her eyes as she glared at him. He knew for certain that Skye was very angry at him. "Skye if you would listen-"

She immediately cut him off. "No," she spat. "You listen. If you think for one second that I'm just gonna let you walk out of my life without so much as a reasonable explanation, then you have another thing coming."

"What about the fact that being around me is death sentence? Is that reasonable enough for you?"

"As a matter of fact no."

Grant sneered bitterly. "Skye be serious. Being around me is dangerous."

"I'm dangerous," she countered.

"Our daughter is dead because of me."

"No, our daughter is dead because she sacrificed herself to save the future. To make it better for her entire family and hate to break it to you Ward but that also includes you."

"Skye-"

But she cut him off before he could continue, poking him in the chest with her finger. "She was already dying. Whatever they did to her in her time was slowly taking its toll. She knew that it was only a matter of time before her life came to an end and she chose to go out on her terms. Saving you."

"Why?" Grant found himself screaming, unable to keep his anger from exploding inside of him. "How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not worth it? I never have been, never will be."

Skye didn't succumb to anger, instead grabbed his hand and held it against her chest. She looked up at him and smiled. "You were to her and that Grant, is all that matters."

Grant's anger deflated the moment Skye grabbed his hand. Still, he couldn't allow himself to believe that he could have happiness. He needed to do whatever it took to push the ex-hacker away, no matter how much he loved her. "I-"

"I need to show you something," replied Skye, cutting him off again. She reached into her pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a thumb drive. As she held it up for him to see, she gave shifted from Grant over to Coulson. "All of you."

* * *

Coulson gathered the team in the conference room and waited patiently as everyone took a seat, except for Grant and May who both chose to stand.

"What's this all about?" asked Fitz curiously as Skye plugged the drive into the computer. He then turned to Coulson. "Is everything alright?"

"Your guess is as good as mind Fitz," the director shrugged and looked towards the screen.

The image was fuzzy for a few moments before it cleared and the team could see Elizabeth's face smiling back at them.

"Oh my God."

 _"I hope I'm doing this right,"_ Elizabeth replied with a smile as she looked into the camera. _"Okay, enough chit chat, if you're seeing this then it means that I died."_

She stopped and shook her head.

 _"I sound awful,"_ she pouted. _"And cliché but it doesn't matter because I need to do this. I'm not sure if you know already but the truth is my dying is not a surprise to me. I've known ever since I decided to come back to the past that I wasn't going to survive and I've made peace with that. Mourn me yes, but don't lose yourself to the sadness. Everything is going to be alright as long as my parents do what they're supposed to get me born."_

She gave them a toothy grin. _"But if you can, get as close to my actual birth date as possible and if not-"_ she trailed off playfully, the grin never leaving her face. _"No worries. As long as I'm born that's all that matters."_

 _"Seriously, though that's not why I'm making this video. I'm doing this because I know you're probably angry and sad and confused but you shouldn't be,"_ she replied smiling softly. _"Coming back to the past was one of the best decisions I have ever made._

 _"Mom. Being with you again, it was everything I'd hope for since I was twelve years old. It made me remember all the reasons I loved you and why I wouldn't want anybody else as my mother. I love you so much. And dad. I know you think that mom was crazy for falling for you again but I know why she did. She saw the man you were always meant to be, even if you didn't. She knows that you are not perfect and yet she loves you in spite of your past and flaws. Don't run away from something good because you fear the bad. Happiness can be yours, you just gotta fight for. I need you to fight for it, both of you."_

By now tears were falling down her face before she sniffed loudly and wiped them away. _"Okay,"_ she sniffled. _"Enough of that. I know this is difficult but you shouldn't worry because you'll see me again. And she will have the life I've always wanted. A family including two loving parents, maybe a sibling or two,"_ she smirked teasingly. _"I always wanted a brother. A slew of aunts and uncles who teach me any and everything. And who knows, a grandparent or two that give me anything I want, even when my parents say no. Papa Phil does have a nice ring to it, Grandma May,"_ she finished with a grin.

"It really does," whispered Coulson tearfully, nodding his head while May simply smiled.

 _"This is the life I want, the family I want so no, I don't regret my actions and I won't apologize for them either. And if you're really sad then you can always make it up to me on my 16th birthday. I'll take a cherry red convertible dad."_

"She's not getting a car," Skye was quick to say when she noticed the contemplated look in Grant's eye as if he was silently agreeing to procure the item.

Grant shrugged sheepishly.

 _"I love you all and don't worry. I'll see you around in a few years."_

The video cut off and the screen went black. Skye let out a shaky breath as she reached over and slipped her hand into Grant's. "See," she said firmly. "She doesn't blame anyone for what happened. The only thing she wants from us is a future. A good one and we owe her that."

"I want that Skye, I do but – if anything happened to you or Elizabeth because of me I can't-" he trailed off, his voice trembling slightly.

Skye wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "I know you're scared," she whispered in his ear. "I'm scared to but everything will be alright as long as we stick together. Me and you against the world," she finished with a soft smile before she leaned forward and kissed him soundly on the lips in front of the entire team. Skye didn't care. This was the man she knew that she was going to spend the rest of her life with regardless of how anyone else felt.

"Us against the world," grinned Grant, slightly breathless after the pair pulled apart. He placed a chaste kiss on her forehead as he looked down at her. "How about I make us something to eat and afterwards we can sit down and talk?"

Skye nodded her head eagerly as kissed him again. "I'm thinking lasagna."

"Whatever you want."

Without permission the pair left the room leaving the rest of the team behind. They all looked around at each, no one saying a word until Fitz spoke out in the silence.

"Do you think he'll make enough for everyone," he asked bashfully and pouted somewhat embarrassed when everyone turned to him and frowned. Well, not everyone.

"God I hope so," replied Coulson with a dopey grin.

* * *

 **Epilogue**

 **New Time-Line**

 **March 5, 2033**

Skye Ward moved about in her kitchen, carton of orange juice in one hand as she held a loaf of bread in the other.

"Need a hand."

She turned with a smile to her husband standing behind her, a smile plaster on his face. He was already dressed, wearing a pair of black slacks and a pale blue button-up that did wonders for his eyes. His hair dusted with little flecks of gray didn't change how Skye felt about the man standing before her. "Make it two and you've got yourself a deal," she teased as she gave him both the orange juice and the bread before reaching up to kiss him.

"I got this," smiled Grant as he placed the bread and juice on the counter. "You go finish getting dressed," he replied pointing at her robe.

Skye looked down at herself and nodded. "On it. Are the kids dressed?"

"El and Katie are in their rooms, dressed thankfully."

"And Ethan?"

"In the shower as we speak."

"Thank God," sighed Skye happily. "That boy will sleep all day if we let him."

Grant smirked. "Yeah, I wonder where he gets that from," he teased.

Skye his him playfully in the chest as she kissed his cheek. "Shut-up."

"Love you too babe."

Skye snorted as she quickly made her way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

"Morning mom,"

"Morning Katie," Skye replied with a smile as she passed by her daughter when she suddenly stopped. "Hold it right there."

The girl in question slowly turned around and gave Skye a confused glance. "What's wrong?"

"You know exactly what's wrong," hissed Skye before she pointed at the shirt Katie was wearing.

At fourteen Katlin Ward was a splitting image of her mother both inside and out. She was extremely stubborn and fought hard to get her way, even if she didn't always win.

"Oh this," feigned Katlin as she grabbed the hem of the shirt and lifted it slightly. "It was totally in my room.

"Nice try," scoffed Skye, rolling her eyes. "I personally handed that shirt to Elizabeth last week after I did laundry. Why do you wearing it?"

"Because it's cute and it matches my shoes."

"Katlin."

Katie gave her mother a pout. "You know this wouldn't happen if you would just by me cute clothes like El," she stated.

Skye rolled her eyes at her daughter's statement. "If my memory serves me correctly I tried buying you that same top."

"Yeah, but in purple," she grimaced, shrugging her shoulders in disgust. "You know I look hideous in purple."

"Listen Katie," Skye began sternly. "Today is a big day for your sister and the last thing I need is for you two fighting like cats and dogs all because of a shirt."

"We won't. Why, because this time I got permission to borrow the shirt. I promise."

"Fine, but you better be telling the truth or you're grounded and I'm buying you a purple dress to wear to your birthday dinner."

"You wouldn't."

"Wanna bet."

She turned and continued her journey without waiting for her daughter's response. At the sound of the shower running, she paused by the bathroom and knocked heavily on the door. "Five more minutes Ethan," she yelled, hoping she was loud enough for the pre-teen boy to hear. Skye then decided to check on her eldest daughter before going to her room. She knocked softly on the door and waited patiently for her daughter to respond.

Skye opened the door with a smile as her daughter continued sitting on her bed. Hey honey as soon as I finished getting dressed we can leave."

Elizabeth smiled softly. "Okay mom," she replied.

Skye stared at her daughter. Elizabeth sat on her bed, legs crossed, and holding a tattered teddy bear that Grant had given her as a baby. Her usual bright eyes held a shimmer of sadness as she gently tugged the bear's ear. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," answered Elizabeth shaking her head as she continued tugging on the bear.

But Skye wasn't fooled. She walked over to the bed and grabbed the bear, holding it in her hand as she sat on the bed. "Uh huh, try again."

She finally looked up at her mother, a questioning glaze in her eyes. "Will I ever make you as proud as the other Elizabeth," she spoke, her voice barely even a whisper.

"What?!"

Elizabeth shrugged nonchalantly. When she was old enough to comprehend information they told her of the other Elizabeth. Of their daughter who came from the future to change the past. It was on her thirteenth birthday that she showed her the video of her other self. At first she was amazed by what she saw. She knew that people could have powers, that time travel was possible but to actually see it, her future self with her own eyes left her flabbergasted. And at the same time made her feel special to know that a future version of herself was responsible for saving the world.

However, as time passed the pride she felt dwindled and soon Elizabeth couldn't help but compare herself to her counterpart. Future Elizabeth was strong and powerful. She had given up everything, even her own life to save her father's. It hurt to know that she would never live up to the first Elizabeth's memory. "She was strong and powerful. That Elizabeth risked everything she ever knew to go back and save the world. She was hero and I…I'm nothing like her."

"And you think that's a bad thing."

"I don't know…maybe."

Grabbing her daughter's chin, she lifted her head so she could look her directly in the eye as she spoke. "Well let me tell you missy it's not. It's a very good thing."

"But she was hero," whispered Elizabeth dejectedly.

"Yes, she was," agreed Skye, smiling softly. "Elizabeth did some pretty incredible things, even sacrificing herself but I am so glad that she did. I never want a life like that for you or our siblings. That Elizabeth had to grow up in a world without a father. She had to suffer through countless deaths, including many people that she loved. She had fight every day just to survive. Her world was full of pain and death and sorrow. She wanted more for you, more for all of us."

Elizabeth sighed frustrated, shaking her head. "I know I should feel grateful and I do…I just…I feel like I'm letting her down by being so…normal."

Skye chuckled happily. "This is the life she wanted you to have. Trust me honey, you're everything she hoped you would be."

"And you don't care that I'm not more like her."

"I loved Elizabeth," Skye stated passionately. "There's no denying that she was my daughter and I would have done anything to keep her safe but that's not how it worked it. And that's okay. I grieved for her and there are some days when I look at you I see her. Not just in your looks but in your protectiveness over your sister and brother. The way you fight for what you believe in. In the way you love so much that you would do whatever it took to protect this family."

Skye paused for a brief moment as she wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her close. "And while I miss her, I'm very grateful for her sacrifice because it gave me your dad and your siblings. She gave me the family I never thought I would have," she said with a blinding smile. "You are an amazing person and I am so proud to call you my daughter. Nothing will ever change how I feel very proud of you. I always will be."

"Really?" she asked shyly as her eyes filled with tears.

Skye shook her head and smiled. "Really."

"I love you mom,"

"I love you too,"

Grant came to the door as the pair embraced. Just by looking he could tell that something had been bothering Elizabeth and Skye no doubt had talked to her to make her feel better. Still, he couldn't help but worry about his oldest child. "Everything alright," as calmly as he could.

Elizabeth looked up to see her father standing in the doorway. She unwrapped herself from her mother's arms and walked over to him. "Yeah. Everything's perfect." She threw her arms around his waist and hugged him tightly. "I love you dad."

Grant kissed the top of her head and smiled. "I love you too baby-girl."

Skye watched her husband and daughter embrace for a few seconds before she jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around them both. They remained

"Did someone schedule a family hugging session and forget to tell me,"

Skye rolled her eyes as her youngest child, twelve-year old Ethan, stood in the hallway wearing a sly grin. While Katlin was a carbon copy of her, Ethan had gotten his looks from his father. From the moment Skye laid eyes on his dark brown hair, mischievous eyes, and killer dimple smile she knew he would be trouble when it came to girls. Especially since he was gifted with her bubbly personality and ability to make friends with just about anybody. Thankfully, she hadn't had to worry about him and girls, yet. "Get over here," Skye smiled.

Ethan grinned and walked to over to his parents and sister. He threw his arms around his parents and only moaned slightly when his dad ruffled his hair but made no attempt to move.

"Yeah, I think I'll pass," Katlin stated loudly as she walked passed Elizabeth's room with a grin.

Grant chuckled and Skye once again found herself rolling her eyes at her child's antics. Elizabeth smiled as she looked at her parents and spoke. "I know we have a busy day ahead of us but I would like to make one stop along the way."

"Sure thing honey," replied Skye, kissing her daughter's cheek.

* * *

"Hey."

Elizabeth looked down at the tombstone she was currently standing in front of with a somber smile. It had been years since she had been to the gravesite, opting not to go whenever her parents did because of her insecurities. Now, however, she was no longer afraid.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to return but honestly I was scared," she began. "I was afraid that I wasn't good enough, that I would never be good enough because I'm not a hero like you. But I realize now that you didn't want me to be a hero. You wanted me to have a normal life. One where I didn't have to live in fear. A life surrounded by people who love and protect me. Maybe you never wanted to be a hero but because you were I get to be who I am. I'm happy and you're the reason why."

She bent down, placing the roses she brought against the tombstone.

 _Elizabeth Rose Ward_

 _Gone But Never Forgotten_

 _Cherished and Loved_

 _Always_

"Thank you," she whispered gratefully. After sliding her fingers against the cold stone, she stood up and smiled. Leisurely she began making her way back to her parents who were waiting to take her to nearby university for a tour, the first of many as her final year of high school slowly came to an end. In September she would be a college student. A new chapter of life posed to begin and Elizabeth realized that it was an achievement she should be proud of and embrace it fully. So lost in her thoughts she was surprised when she found herself colliding with another person. "Oh I am so sorry," she quickly apologized to the person she ran in to. The body was that of a tall young man, around her age who simply graced her with a smile.

"That's okay, no harm done," he replied still smiling, his blond hair blowing in the wind.

Elizabeth found herself memorized. "Umm, yeah I guess not," she laughed nervously, trying her best not to look foolish. "Sorry."

His blue eyes twinkled in the sunlight as he laughed with her. "Are you a vampire hunter?"

"What?"

"It's just people don't usually run into beautiful girls at the cemetery so that must mean you're a vampire hunter."

Elizabeth laughed at the comment, shaking her head at his obvious, if not adorable flirting. "Well if you must know I am not a vampire hunter."

"So not a vampire hunter but you are beautiful."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," he replied charmingly, his eyes twinkling. "My name's Harry," he stated, holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you."

Elizabeth smiled as she placed her hand into his, desperately trying to ignore the spark she felt when their hands touched. "Elizabeth. Nice to meet you too."

* * *

And there you have it. Complete. When I first starting writing this fic I thought it would be ten, fifteen chapters at best but I didn't see the end until twenty-six chapters later. I would like to thank everyone who read this story, left reviews filled with kindness and love. From start to finish you readers pushed me to continue and gave me support every steep of the way. That's what I love about writing and maybe one day you guys will see me again. Until next time,

When life knocks you down, stay there and take a nap. They're great.

Ladycizzle


End file.
